Those Who Go Overseas
by Lapiz Lazuli Luna
Summary: An eighteen-year-old Misao returns to Tokyo to welcome a new chapter in the lives of the Kenshin-gumi. But when she encounters a girl who fled across the seas from a life of unimaginable horror, she finds herself caught in a dangerous web she can't turn away from ... forcing one Okashira to do whatever it takes to protect her. Aoshi x Misao, Kenshin x Kaoru, Sanosuke x Megumi
1. Prologue

_Last revised WITH BRAND NEW PART TWO:10/31/12_

_**Glossary:**  
_

_**Arigato: **Thank you_

_**Bakayarou: **An extremely crude and insulting thing to call someone in Japanese (my thanks to Kuja-ichi)_

**Prologue**

XXXXXXXXX

Four.

Four miles out from the nearest sign of civilization, the earth lays naked and green beneath the sky. The air is quiet here. And peaceful. The only sounds are the crickets amidst the rustling grass. It is just the sort of place we'd been hoping to find.

Four.

Four hours we'd labored beneath the sun. Our chests are heaving, our muscles ache. The clanging of metal striking the earth echoes in our ears, and the soil clings to our sweaty skin. By now the sun has sunk down toward the horizon and the land burns orange in its wake.

Four.

Four times we'd repeated this process. Measure. Dig. Measure. Dig. Then we measure one last time. Just to be sure. And then, together, we lower our precious cargo down into the pit. That done, we fill the earth back in and step just a few feet beside to repeat the process.

One … two … three … four.

I watch quietly as Aoshi-sama hammers the last stone down into the earth, feeling as though I had aged twenty years in the span of these four hours. Every cell of my body is weary and spent, and yet my spirit feels strangely at rest. Beneath the ache of physical exhaustion, there is peace. A tranquility like the sea after a storm. Aoshi-sama pauses for a moment and turns his face halfway towards me. His expression is as blank as it ever was ... but I can tell he feels exactly the same.

At long last, Aoshi-sama rises to his feet and backs up slowly until we are standing side by side. He does not look at me, and we do not speak a word. The sun beats down upon us still, but quiet resolution settles over us like falling snow.

Four.

Four gravestones. Four fresh mounds marking the final resting places of our beloved comrades.

Shikijo-san … Beshimi-san … Hyottoko-san … Han'nya-san.

One ... two ... three ... four ...

My gaze travels upwards, towards the horizon. The birds circle across the open sky, trilling blissfully after the sun. Aoshi-sama said it himself - that our friends ought to be buried in a place with more sunlight.

Here, in this place … I know the sun will shine on them forevermore.

"It's perfect."

My voice is barely a whisper. It seems to float across the silence like a leaf upon the surface of a pond. I hear no response from the man standing beside me. Not even a breath. I swallow quietly before I continue.

"Ah … a-arigato, Aoshi-sama."

I hear him inhale. Exhale. "Ah."

I swallow hard before I continue. "I … I am grateful to have shared this task with you. I am grateful that you would bring me here to … I-I am happy that I could have … that we … ah … arigato."

" … Ah."

"I … I never did get the chance to say goodbye to them, you know. To Han'nya-san, especially. I would have given anything for the chance to thank him one last time. For everything. And now, having done this … I feel like … I can finally …"

And then I can't speak anymore. The tears are spilling over, drowning every word I could possibly say.

I clench my fists and sob silently, feeling my pent up grief roll through me in waves. It hurts … it hurts so much to feel all this now, as if my whole self is splitting open and spilling out. But it's also a release. I never did get the chance to mourn them properly until now. I gasp as the pain of their loss suddenly overwhelms me and I fall to my knees, weeping with my face buried in my hands. I watch my tears fall between my fingers, sparkling towards the ground, splashing against the fresh soil as if to sink down through the earth, carrying all my love and emotions to where they lay.

And then suddenly I'm aware of a sturdy pair of hands grasping my shoulders, holding me tightly as if to keep me from crumbling. Aoshi-sama… Even in the midst of my grief my heart is somehow lucid enough to trill at this unusual show of tenderness. My trembling stills as I feel the strength emanating from his grasp, and I know that Aoshi-sama will not let me fall. With a shaky sigh of relief, I lean forward and let the pain pour out of me.

The sun passes over us. The afternoon gives way to the evening. The coolness of the night sweeps over us as we kneel there upon the earth. But as my grief slowly ebbs into numbness, Aoshi-sama doesn't loosen his grasp by a single degree. He never lets me go until my tears finally run out.

XXXXXX

_Two years pass …_

XXXXXX

_Malay Street, Singapore_

_13__th__ year of the Meiji_

"Oooh, lookie there! Come on over here, lovely! Hehehehe …"

The girl grits her teeth and swallows back her revulsion, fixing her eyes on the ground beneath her. She knows that voice all too well. That brutish drunk who always pesters her whenever she goes out during the day. He whistles again and she wills herself not to shudder. She refuses to look at him, refuses to give him the satisfaction. Instead, she wraps her thin cloak tighter about herself and continues on her way.

She turns and walks up to browse one of the stalls. The fruit boxes are lined with the rich greens and yellows and reds of summer. A woman in a well-made dress is already browsing there with her small child. The woman takes one look at the girl and her face twists with a combination of fear and disgust.

The girl is used to that. She does not care when the woman takes the child by the arm and hurries off in the other direction. The girl is used to those looks. The murmurs. She's learned to ignore them. She's learned not to allow them keep her from venturing out into the sunlight.

This stall's owner, at least, is kind to her. So much kinder than all the others. She knows him fairly well and so she always returns to his stall. Because he does not judge her cruelly as the other sellers do. The face that greets her is one of pity, not contempt.

The girl's stomach gurgles as she peruses the fruits on display. There, in the corner, are five gleaming orbs of vibrant orange. She takes one in her hand. The skin feels so smooth and full within her palm. The sweet fragrance of the fruit fills her nostrils.

Persimmons.

Her little sister's favorite…

The girl's heart gives a painful twinge. She sets the fruit back down and checks the handful of coins she has kept in her purse. Surely she can afford just one. It would make her sister so happy …

"Come on, lovely. Don't be shy. I just want to have a little fun with you, heheh."

The girl spins around, infuriated. She's had enough. But to her astonishment, she sees the voice was never directed at her.

It is another girl. One of her sisters. There, across the street. And that brute of a drunk has got her pinned up against the wall by her frail arms.

"Lin!" The girl nearly drops her bag in horror. "Get off of her, you bastard! She isn't out here to work. Get off!"

The drunk simply laughs at her, continuing to tug on the poor girl's kimono. "She's still a whore, ain't she? And I'm willin' to pay for her like any good customer."

"Stop!" The trapped girl whimpers helplessly, tears streaming down her face. "Someone, please! Help!"

The girl curses aloud and fights to push her way through the crowd. All around her, people bow their heads and twist their faces away, pretending not to see. She hears one mutter beneath his breath. "_Just a whore ..."_

"Let her go!" the girl cries desperately as the brute tries to pull her weeping sister into the alleyway. "Help! Somebody help her, please!"

And then there is a blur, a smash, and a cry of pain. And the drunk goes flying into one of the stalls.

Gasps resound all around the street as the man tumbles to the ground in a mess of smashed fruit and splintered wood. The girl gapes at the scene, unable to comprehend what just happened.

She spins back to face the spot where the drunk once stood to see a tall, bearish-looking man standing before her sister. She can only see his back and his mess of unkempt hair. Her sister, though somewhat shaken, is nodding to him. Thanking him. The man nods once, though he doesn't say a word. And then he turns from her, flipping his hair to one side to reveal a character on his back.

A Kanji character.

_Aku._

The girl gasps suddenly as the man's ki washes over her like a tidal wave. _Aku_ ... that character. It means "evil." But this ki … this ki completely contradicts that meaning.

There is strength in this man, and there is so much goodness. There is violence, yes, but there is integrity. There is no trace of evil there at all.

She watches, breathlessly, as the strange man marches over to the where the drunk lies unconscious, moaning in the middle of the street. He growls and kicks the body just once and then continues on his way. She barely catches the sound of him mumbling under his breath.

"_Filthy bakayarou ..."_

The girl nearly cries out in astonishment. _Bakayarou ..._

This man is Japanese!

Logic and reason flee from her mind, swept away by the surge of a single, impossible hope.

_He could save her ... he might be able to save her!_

"Wait!"

She races toward him, her body moving on its own accord, pushing past people and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sir! Wait! Please sir, wait!"

She nearly collides with him as the man comes to a sudden stop. He turns, his expression one of the utmost perplexity. When his eyes meet hers, they widen with a jolt of shock.

"_Weasel?_"

"Please …" the girl gasps, throwing herself on the ground before him. "Please, you have to help me …"


	2. Chapter 1

_Last Revised: 7/17/12_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Arigato:** Thank you_

_**Arigato gozaimasu:** Thank you very much_

_**Gomenasai:** Sorry_

_**Ohayo:** Good morning_

_**Kunoichi:** female ninja_

_**Jiyya:** old man; Misao's pet name for Okina_

_**Kodachi: **A lightweight sword and Aoshi's weapon of choice  
_

_**Kunai:** Small throwing blades and Misao's weapon of choice_

**Chapter One**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

Stupid … _boobs_!

I suck in a breath and yank the wrappings tighter, tighter and _still_ tighter around my bulging chest. Oh, sheesh, they're _still_ popping out! How the heck am I supposed to train with these heavy things bouncing around? I grip the cloth and pull with all my might, pushing down on them with my other hand to squish them flat, and it's so excruciatingly painful I want to _scream_.

_Argh,_ it's just no use!

I finally give up and let myself fall backwards onto my sleeping mat with a defeated groan, causing said boobs to bobble up and down upon impact as if to make a point.

Sheesh, it's not as if I didn't w_ant_ boobs. Kami knows I _wanted_ them. It was downright pathetic how flat my chest used to be. I used to stay up all night praying that I might grow a decent pair. By my seventeenth birthday, I'd pretty much given up. I accepted I'd be stuck with a skinny little boy's body for the rest of my life.

And then one day … boom! I wake up and these two whoppers are sticking up at me. Big and round and beautiful. And I'm not going to lie, I was pretty darn thrilled. And … okay, I'll be honest, I got seriously excited at the thought that Aoshi-sama might notice.

Sigh, of course he _didn't_. Even though I strategically slipped on my tightest tunic that morning and left it just a _little_ bit unbuttoned at the top. And then when I passed him in the hallway on my way to breakfast, I bent over just a _little _deeper in my usual, "Ohayo, Aoshi-sama!" salute.

But he … _darn him _… all I got was the same old mutter of, "Ohayo, Misao" and he just kept on walking. He didn't spare a single glance in my direction. And then he was gone. Off to sit like a statue in his room and freakin' _meditate_ as always.

I was so pissed at the time. And then when I was through being pissed I ran back to my room and cried like a baby. Only Aoshi-sama can have that kind of effect on me.

Aoshi-sama…

I roll over onto my side and sigh as I feel that familiar heat creep into my cheeks and sweep through my chest at the mere thought of his name. Two years … it's been two whole years since Aoshi-sama came back to us. And yes, I'm still as hopelessly in love with him as I ever was. I think I might even love him more now than I did as a crazy little sixteen-year-old. And I know it's stupid, okay? I know most girls are supposed to outgrow their teenage crushes at some point. It's the "grown-up" thing to do, right?

But my love for Aoshi-sama … I don't know. It's as if it has grown up and filled out along with the rest of me. I don't love him as a little girl anymore. I love him now as … an _almost _woman.

Does he know the hold he has over me? Does he know the way he makes my heart flutter against my ribs like a bird desperate to be freed of its cage? Does he know that he is the dream I fall asleep to every night, and that the anticipation of seeing him again is the first thought that comes to my mind when I wake up?

I just can't help it. I love Aoshi-sama so much I can scarcely believe it myself. And I would do anything, _anything_, to make him happy. To be the one to soothe the pain I know still lies behind the surface of his eyes. To be those arms he can fall into whenever his strength runs out.

Maybe I am just a stupid little girl.

Sigh…

Ah well, back to the boobs.

With one great big yank, I pull the wrappings so hard I can't help but let out a whimper as my eyes tear up in pain. Then I fasten it in, slip my tunic up over my head and turn to face the mirror.

Hmm … well, that's a little better. I mean, they're obviously still t_here_, just not as conspicuously as before. I stopped being all giddy about these boobs after the first day, once I realized they're completely useless when it comes to getting Aoshi-sama's attention. And then they just got HUGE. As in these oversized weights I have to lug around while I'm sparring and doing flips and running mile-long sprints and everything else a respectable ninja should be able to do.

Still … I've gotta admit it's nice to have some real curves for once. I still wear the same old ninja garb I've always worn, but they hang off of me so differently now, hugging me in places they never had before. Even yanking my shorts up is a struggle. Did I mention I have a butt now too? Sheesh.

One last thing. I reach up and comb my fingers through my long hair, wrapping and twisting the strands about all the way down to my knees to form my trademark braid. I've been thinking about whether or not it's time to ditch the old braid. I mean, I've had it for, like, _forever_. And I'm eighteen now! Maybe I should cut the thing clear off. Or put it up in a ponytail like Kaoru-san's. Or maybe I shouldn't do anything with it. Maybe I should just leave it down, flowing like a river down to my feet like a goddess in wall painting.

Hmph, but that's not exactly practical for a ninja. Too much for the enemy to grab onto … too much to trip over … too much to get mussed up over my face so that I slam into a tree…

Sheesh, when did I get this GIRLY! Am I really spending this much time in front of the mirror? Ugh!

I quickly tie a ribbon around my braid and head out the door, off to another day of training and ninja butt-kicking … and watching and waiting for that one smile from Aoshi-sama I know may never come.

XXXXXXXXX

_Okina_

I take a nice, long sip of my tea as I size up the nervous young man seated in front of me. He's about twenty or so, clean-shaven, just a little pudgy. And he obviously borrowed Daddy's fanciest tunic for today's meeting. He's staring at the ground, too scared to look me straight in the eye. That's not good. And his hands are clenched into fists on his lap, further betraying the fact that he's on edge.

Clean hands. Smooth hands. Un-calloused hands.

He's no fighter.

"Soooo..." The boy's head shoots up at the sound of my voice, his forehead gleaming with perspiration. I calmly set my cup back onto its tray. "You've come to ask for permission to court my granddaughter, Misao. Is that right, Hachiro-kun?"

The boy's suddenly nodding frantically as if he's some kind of bobble-head doll. "Y-y-yes, Okina-sama! I-I-I would be honored to be Misao-san's suitor!"

"I see." I stare straight into the boy's eyes and he blanches beneath my gaze. "Well, Misao's certainly never mentioned you before."

The pale boy suddenly turns as red as a tomato. "W-w-w-well, I've never actually spoken to her, Okina-sama."

"Oh, haven't you?" I take another nice, long sip. "Then why, pray tell, do you wish to court her?"

"W-w-well, I've seen her a few times … at the marketplace. She, uh, I thought she was pretty. And, uh, different."

"_Different_?" I'm leaning forward now. "And just how is my Misao _different_ in your eyes, Hachiro-kun?"

"I-I-I-I don't know ..." Spittle flies out of the boy's mouth as he blubbers. "She's just … not like any of the other girls, I guess."

"You guess."

"… yes."

"I see …"

I reach into my sleeve and pull out a nice, sharp kunai. "Ever handle one of these, Hachiro-kun?"

The blood drains from the boy's face. "P-pardon?"

I hold the kunai up to the light and turn it about appraisingly. "It's Misao's weapon of choice. Have you ever handled one in your life?"

"N-no, Okina-sama."

"No? Well, how about katanas? Or tonfa? Or throwing stars? Any weapons at all?"

"N-n-no, Okina-sama."

"Hm, well that's a shame. My Misao has at least rudimentary skill with each of these weapons. I myself am quite proficient with all of them. I also happen to be well-versed in several Chinese and European methods of torture, but I digress."

"P-p-_pardon_?"

"My pretty Misao is an expertly-trained ninja, Hachiro-kun. She deserves someone who matches her in skill. We can't have her saddled with some pansy who's never worked a day in his life and sits in his room writing haikus all day." I click my tongue. "No, no, that would be just pathetic."

The boy rises, quivering like a leaf. "I-I'm sorry I wasted you time, Okina-sama."

"Now wait just a minute, boy." I hold up my hand, stopping him. "I didn't say you might not have some potential. Perhaps you just need a little … stimulus."

"P-p-pardon?"

I rise to my feet and twirl the kunai about in my fingers. "How about a little spar, Hachiro-kun? Just to test your untapped masculinity? Oh come now, don't make that face. I may be advanced in years, but I can still hold my own even against a youngster like you, so you need not worry about injuring me…"

"O-O-Okina-sama!"

"And lookie here, I'm only armed with one little kunai. Oh, this will be so easy for you! After all, I can only throw this at you once, and once you dodge it, well, I'll be completely defenseless."

"Wha … !"

"_If_ you dodge it, that is, of course. I must say I rarely ever miss with one of these. Ah, but you are such a young and sprightly man, a little kunai to the shoulder shouldn't faze you too badly…"

"H-h-have a good day, Okina-sama! I'll just be leaving now!" The boy literally trips over his own feet as he stumbles toward the door.

"Oh, don't worry, Hachiro-kun. I'll even make this easier by counting down to when I'll throw this at you. In three … two … one …"

"NO!"

_Thwack_!

"Bwahahahahahahaha!"

I fall to the floor, howling and rolling around as the boy's frantic footsteps disappear down the hallway. _Oh man, that was rich! Kami-sama, what a little pansy!_ I'm laughing so hard my sides feel like they're about to split in two. And then I hear the door slide open and an icy chill suddenly falls over the room.

"Okina-san."

I look up through bleary eyes into the frosty stare of Shinomori Aoshi.

My voice squeaks when I speak. "Hai, Aoshi?"

"I heard a scream. And then the sound of a kunai hitting the wall. And then running. Did someone attack you?"

"_Bwah_!" I slap a hand over my mouth to stifle my snickering. "Oh no, it was nothing like that, Aoshi. I was just chasing off yet another one of Misao's wannabe suitors."

"I see…" His eyes shift toward the gleaming kunai sticking out of the wall. "And you thought it was necessary to throw your weapon at him?"

"Oh, I wasn't going to actually _hit_ him! I was just toying with him, Aoshi."

"… I see."

I shake my head sheepishly and take another sip of my tea. "Yes … Misao's been getting a lot of admirers lately."

"Ah."

"Well it's no surprise. She's grown up into a rather attractive young woman."

"Ah."

"She _is_ eighteen now. Honestly, it shouldn't be too much longer before I have to give her away."

"... Ah."

I study Aoshi's face for a long, long while. He just stares back, his face as expressive as a block of wood.

"Sigh … well, I am glad you came by, Aoshi. I have something for you."

His dark eyebrows rise ever so slightly. "Yes?"

I smile and hold up a small white envelope. "Well, it actually involves Misao…"

XXXXXXXXX

"Ho!" _Thwack!_ "Ha!" _Thwack!_ "Hiyah!" _Thwack!_ "Ha!" _Thwack!_

I let out a chuckle as Aoshi and I step onto the balcony overlooking the training grounds. Sounds like the punching bag's on the receiving end of some serious punishment from Misao today. Sure enough, there she is, swinging her leg in a wide arch that nearly rips the bag right off its pole. My, my. She has gotten so much stronger over the past few years. She'll make a fine Okashira someday when the time comes.

I lean against the railing and stare down at her, my beloved granddaughter. Her skin is glistening beneath the summer sun, her tunic soaked straight through with perspiration. A few moistened strands have escaped from her braid, and there's a fire in her eyes that could strike fear into the heart of any opponent.

My Misao … it's obvious she's no little girl anymore. She's gained at least three inches over the past year, and one would be hard-pressed not to notice those new curves. She's still no great beauty by any standard, but then we never expected her to be. But she's undoubtedly attractive, and that boyish athleticism with which she carries herself only adds to her charm.

I watch as she pauses for a moment to swipe at her sweaty forehead. The perspiration trickles down her shimmering neck and into the crevice between her breasts ...

… hmm.

Maybe it's time to make her a new tunic. Something that's not so … tight.

I glance over at Aoshi. He too is watching Misao train with an unreadable expression. Well … every expression made by Shinomori Aoshi qualifies as "unreadable." And there's really only about two of them. I search his face for the slightest twitch, the smallest glimmer in his eyes to betray what he's thinking. But it's like watching and waiting for a statue to blink. He might as well be staring down at an ant crawling over the railing.

Sheesh, what is going through this man's head? Misao's still as madly in love with him as ever, and he's bound to know it. But it's impossible to tell what _he_ feels about her. He's fond of her, for sure, but is that all?

I sigh in spite of myself. Oh Misao … I pray that you will not end up with your heart broken.

"She's quite something, isn't she, Aoshi?"

He nods once. Not a word. Not even his usual "ah." Just a nod.

This man …

I sigh and turn from the railing, gesturing for him to follow. "Well, we might as well go down and deliver the news …"

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With a cry of victory, I deliver one last Monster Bird Kick of Death against the battered punching bag and flip gracefully back onto the ground. Whoo, that felt _great_! If only it wasn't so friggin' _hot_, but besides that, I feel amazing!

I'm hunched over to catch my breath when my ninja-sensitive ears detect the sound of footsteps behind me. I spin about with my fists raised, ready to pounce in case it's one of my comrades trying to sneak up on me for a spar …

And then my heart stops … flutters … and restarts again. Just as it always does whenever I lay eyes on Aoshi-sama.

I'm held captive beneath the power of his gaze. His eyes pierce straight through me, rendering me immobile as my heart pounds a mile a minute. Suddenly I'm fully aware of the sweat soaking straight through my clothes, and the scraggly tufts of hair sticking out of my braid, and the overpowering stench of perspiration wafting off of my body …

_Crap_.

"O-o-ohayo, Aoshi-sama!" I stammer, bending quickly in my usual bow.

I look up just in time to see him nod once. "Ohayo, Misao."

The blood rushes in and out of my sweaty cheeks and it's all I can do not to start shaking right in front of him. I quickly glance to the side … oh. Jiiya's there too.

"Oh…ohayo, Jiiya."

He chuckles and winks at me once – s_narky old man_ – and then he waves a small envelope in front of my face.

"Ohayo, Misao. I've just received a letter for you from Tokyo. From a Himura Kaoru, if I'm reading this correctly."

My heart leaps up in excitement. "From Kaoru-san?"

My palms are still super-sweaty and gross, so I pause to wipe them off on Jiiya's sleeve – one look tells me he's _not_ pleased with that. I mutter a quick "sorry" before snatching the envelope out of his hand and ripping it open.

_A letter from Kaoru-san! Oh, it's been so long! I haven't seen her since her wedding to Himura! How is she? How's Himura? How's everyone?_

The paper unfolds, revealing Kaoru-san's delicate calligraphy. My heart only accelerates as my eyes tear through every word.

_Dear Misao-chan,_

_It is so good to write to you after all this time. I hope this letter finds you well! It has been too long since we've last seen each other. We all miss you here at the dojo._

_I am writing to you with the most wondrous news. I'm really sorry we had not let you know of this sooner, but Kenshin and I wanted to keep it on the down low for just a little while. But now that the time is drawing nearer, we thought now was the time to let all of our friends in on the news so they can share with us in our joy._

_Well, here it goes, Misao-chan – I'm pregnant. Within a month's time, Kenshin and I will be welcoming our first child._

I scream.

I know I'm acting like an idiot, I know I must look completely nuts, but I can't help it. I'm screaming and screaming and jumping up and down in a joyful frenzy and I can see Jiiya and Aoshi-sama staring at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Jiiya!" I squeal, opening my arms wide. "Kaoru-san's having a baby! She's going to have a baby next month!"

The old man chuckles and shakes his head at me. "Yes, Kaoru-san has written a letter to me as well, Misao. It is wonderful news."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Misao …" Aoshi-sama's frosty voice somehow breaks through my happy-fit. "I believe there is more to Kaoru-san's letter."

"Oh!" I gasp and blush sheepishly. "Hahaha, you're right."

With trembling fingers, I try to smooth out the wrinkles I made in the paper by waving it around in my glee and continue reading.

_So now that we've made our official announcement, Kenshin and I were hoping we could bring all our friends together to share in our joy. So I would like to invite you to come stay with us at the dojo for a few weeks, so that you can be here with us when our little one arrives. Aoshi-san, of course, is invited to come too if he has time._

I scream again. Louder this time.

Sheesh, I really am crazy.

"Aoshi-sama!" I squeal, leaping into the air. "They're inviting us to come stay with them! They're inviting us to go to Tokyo to see them!" I leap forward and suddenly grasp him by the hands, making my eyes go as big as I can make them. "Oh, _please_ say you can come with me, Aoshi! _Please_ say you can!"

It feels as if a blizzard is hitting full blast in the face the way Aoshi is staring at me right now.

"Yes, Misao." He says at last. Usual deadpan voice. He doesn't even blink. "Okina has already asked me and I have agreed. I will accompany you, as he has asked."

A sane person would sober up right now 'cuz Aoshi-sama is clearly in no mood for hysterics. A sane person would nod politely and thank Aoshi-sama for agreeing to take the time to go on this long journey with me.

I am not a sane person.

"Squeeeeeeeeeee!" Without thinking, I Monster-Bird-Leap-Of-Joy myself onto Aoshi, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso. "Oh, Aoshi-sama! Arigato! Arigato gozaimasu!"

I giggle. Sheesh. It feels like I'm hugging a steel pole.

Wait.

Wait.

Oh … _wait_ …

With my heart dropping to my stomach, I glance up towards Aoshi's eyes … and straight into the furious twin vortexes of doom.

"_AHEM._"

_I'm dead_.

Jump off. Back away. Wipe your hands on your tunic. Look at the ground, your feet, the sky, anywhere but at _him_.

"G-g-gomenasai, Aoshi-sama! Th-that was … r-r-really, really inappropriate of me! I just … I wanted … I was just so happy that I … uhhhhhh … _packing_! I, uh, gotta go _pack_!"

I'm outta there and running straight to my room as if a demon is on my heels.

I hurtle my way through the screen door and slam it shut, my heart hammering in my chest. I wait just a few moments to be sure Aoshi-sama isn't coming after me with a kodachi or something. And then as I let out a relieved breath and sink down to the floor, the excitement of my upcoming journey falls over me in a glorious rush.

_Another trip … another trip with Aoshi-sama. We'll get to travel together again. And we'll get to see Kaoru-san! And the others!_

_It'll be just like old times …_

XXXXXXXXX

_Okina_

My granddaughter is an idiot.

I mean that in the most loving way possible.

Still, I couldn't blame her for being so excited. It'll be good for her to get away for a while and see her old friends again. And … well, of course she'd flip out at the chance to go anywhere with Aoshi.

I glance over at him as he stares off in the direction where Misao had run off to. I still can't believe the girl actually worked up the nerve – or should I say _stupidity_ – to hug this man. That's pretty much a death wish.

Still … *snicker* … it was pretty darn hilarious.

I continue to study his face. The initial "death-god" fury in his eyes had at all but dissipated, leaving behind only his usual, vacant expression.

… wait.

Wait a minute. Something's different …

I blink. Squint. Blink again. And then my jaw drops wide open.

"Aoshi, you're … "

_Great Kami_ ...

"You're _blushing_!"

His eyes snap to me. To my amazement, the spots of red suddenly retreat back into his cheeks so quickly I almost wonder if I had imagined them. And if looks could kill, I'd be shriveling up into a withered old carcass before Aoshi's feet right about now.

After a moment, he turns so that I can only see his back and walks off towards the training hall. "I must go and prepare for the journey to Tokyo. I will speak with you later."

I watch numbly as he disappears behind the door, still too stunned to speak. Did I just … no, it couldn't be … could it?

Good thing Aoshi's a good distance away, because I can feel my cheeks stretching upward into a mischievous grin.

Well, well, well … maybe he's not so heartless after all.

XXXXXXXXX

AN_: Don't worry readers! We'll be getting to more of the drama and adventure by the next chapter! Urgh … can't promise it'll be by next week or anything, but I'll try to update as quickly as I can. 'Til, then, please review! :)_

_~Luna_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! Rurouni Kenshin is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Koishii**__: Beloved; a term of endearment from men to their wives or lovers_

_**Anata:**__Dear; a term of endearment from women to their husbands or lovers_

_**Kunai:**__Small throwing blades and Misao's weapon of choice_

_**Kodachi:**__A lightweight sword and Aoshi's weapon of choice_

_**Katana:**__A Japanese sword_

_**Tatami:**__Floor mat_

_**Kami**__: God_

_**Hai:**__Yes_

_**Gomen:**__Sorry_

_**Arigato**__: Thank you_

_Last Revised 1/16/13_

**Chapter Two**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Ooh! Aoshi-sama! What do you call a pig who knows karate?"

" … "

"_C'mon_, guess!"

" … "

"Okay, fine, the answer is … A PORK CHOP! Hahahaha!"

" … "

" … "

... yeah. That pretty much sums up our entire trip.

Sigh … I bury my hands into my pockets and kick at a pebble lying in the middle of the dusty road. The summer sun is beating down on us overhead, but walking next to Aoshi-sama is like walking next to this big bubble of frosty air. It's been five days since we left the Aoi-ya and he's been giving me the silent treatment the entire time. Anything and everything he _did _say to me consisted of the following: "_We will stop and eat here_." "_We will stop and rest here_" And last but not least: "… _Ah_."

_Argh_, this man.

I sneak a glance over at Aoshi-sama and suddenly find myself catching my breath in awe. The sunlight is striking his face at all the right angles, highlighting that perfect jaw and those high cheekbones and those ice blue eyes. Kami, he is so beautiful. I've always thought so. The heat sweeping through me right now as I behold him is simply overpowering.

But even now, walking right next to him with our bodies mere inches apart … Aoshi-sama still feels a whole wall away from me. Always a wall away. Shut off from me behind the icy, impenetrable tower of his own meditations.

And after all these years, I still have yet to see the one thing I've always longed to see … I have yet to see Aoshi-sama smile.

Sigh ...

But that doesn't mean I don't try ...

"Oh! I got another one, Aoshi-sama! When a ninja goes into battle, what always goes through her opponents' minds before they die?"

" … "

"HER FISTS! Hahahaha!"

" … "

" … "

... nothing. Not even a twitch.

Waaaaaah, I've tried _everything_! It's been two whole years since Himura first gave me this challenge, and I _still_haven't gotten so much as a _smirk_ out of Aoshi-sama. It's like his facial muscles are incapable of stretching anywhere past "oh-so-serious" mode. Seriously, some days I'd get so frustrated that I'd be tempted to sneak up behind him while he's meditating, grab him by the cheeks, yank them up and MAKE him smile, dangit!

But … heheh … of course I'd never do that. One: that would be cheating, and I want to win the challenge fair and square. Two: well … that would be just … just …

Unthinkable. Unimaginable. I mean … holy crap, what would Aoshi-sama would _do_ to me if … ohhhh, I can't even imagine it. Punch me from here to oblivion? Whip out his kodachis and pin my dead corpse to the ceiling? Or _worse_, he might just turn around and just … _glare at me_. Glare at me with those big, piercing, death god eyes until I … turn into stone, or … spontaneously combust, or … maybe just melt into a puddle of goo beneath the intense power of his _Aoshi-glare_.

_Brrrrrr …_

Still ... even without that smile, I have noticed a change in him. Over these past few years, his face seems to have … _softened_somehow_._ All the hard lines and planes have smoothed over, and he just seems so much more _content._ As if he's finally found some sense of peace. And maybe … maybe that's enough for now.

I kick at the dirt again. But a girl can still dream, can't she? I mean, isn't that the one thing I've ever wanted since I was a child? To make Aoshi-sama smile?

"Misao."

His deep voice cuts straight through my thoughts like a steel katana. I'm suddenly gasping, as if someone had punched me in the chest.

"H-h-h-hai, Aoshi-sama?"

"Look."

I follow his gaze as my ninja-trained ears suddenly detect the sound of rushing water. There, up ahead, is a long bridge crossing a river …

The recognition hits me and I gasp in elation. "We're here!"

And then everything is a blur of color after that because I'm running, running, running. Running across the bridge, running through the streets, past houses, buildings, people … my feet remember the way and they carry me forward, only accelerating with every step. My lungs are near to bursting by the time I finally arrive at …

The dojo.

My heart leaps into my throat as my racing feet come to a halt in front of the gates. The place looks just as I had remembered it last. The gateway's been left wide open, revealing the familiar, expansive courtyard and blossoming sakura trees within.

_We're here ... we made it!_

I peer inside. There's a small man in a wide-brimmed bamboo hat kneeling on the ground next to the porch of the main house. It looks like he's planting some flowers. My ninja-trained ears catch the man humming happily as he works. He has a nice voice.

Hmmm … that's interesting. Since when could Kaoru-san afford to hire a gardener?

But then the man lifts his head slightly and my ninja-trained vision catches three things at once: a flash of red bangs, a twinkle of violet eyes and the faintest shape of an "X" on his cheek.

"Himura!"

The man freezes. "Oro?"

I squeal in joy as the "gardener" turns and stands to his feet so that he is in full view. When his eyes meet mine, Himura's startled expression quickly shifts to a wide smile as I sprint across the courtyard.

"Himura! Himura! It's so good to see you!"

The former rurouni yells out another "Oro!" as I tackle him with a Monster Bird Leap of Joy, but he's laughing as he wobbles upon impact and reaches around to return my embrace. "Misao-dono! This one is happy to see you as well, that I am."

I giggle and back away just a little to take another good look at him. Oh wow, he looks _exactly_ the same! Except …

"Himura! You got a haircut!" Before I can stop myself I'm reaching up and combing my fingers through his neatly trimmed yet fiery strands. "It looks great!"

"Oro?" Himura chuckles as his cheeks flush. "A-arigato, Misao-dono. Haha."

"Hmmm…" Another "Oro!" from Himura as I punch him hard in the shoulder. "But you're still so short! Seriously, Himura, you need to start getting some more rice into you or something. You could stand to gain a few more inches while you still can."

"Ah …" Himura rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "This one is afraid he is past the age of growth, Misao-dono."

"Nonsense! You're still pretty young, Himura. You just need to …"

"This one has just turned thirty."

" … oh."

Crap, I forgot! I keep forgetting how ... how _old_Himura actually is! I step back and take a moment to examine his perfectly smooth face, his childlike eyes, his boyish features …

_How does he do it_?

"Is that Misao's voice I'm hearing out here?"

The bright, feminine voice floats out across the courtyard. Before I can react, Himura's eyes suddenly widen into violet saucers and he spins around to face the petite yet rounded figure emerging from the doorway.

"K-K-Kaoru-koishii, you shouldn't be up!" he splutters. "A-a-a-and it is too hot out here, that it is! You should stay inside and rest!"

"Mou, Kenshin, I'm _pregnant_, not _disabled_," the voice chides playfully. And then my heart leaps with joy as a smiling Kaoru-san finally emerges from beneath the shade.

Holy cow, she's _huge_! Her stomach bulges out like a balloon beneath her yellow kimono and she looks like she's just about ready to pop. But she looks absolutely _stunning_. Kaoru's always been beautiful, but now her face is shining with the radiant glow of pregnancy as her blue eyes sparkle beneath the sun.

I scream and run over to her. "Kaoru-san!"

I hear Kenshin let out a squeak of terror behind me as I leap onto the porch, but I'm very, very careful as I throw my arms around his heavily pregnant wife. Kaoru and I laugh and embrace like long-lost friends, although her pregnant bulge pushes me back and forces me to stand up onto my tiptoes.

"Misao-chan!" I hear her exclaim. "You came! I'm so happy you came!"

"Me too!" I squeal, squeezing her tighter.

"_Misao-dono_!"

I frown and turn to face Himura, who's staring at me as if I was trying to push his pregnant wife off a cliff or something.

"Sheesh, chill out, Himura! I wasn't hugging her _that_ hard. And it's not like your kendo-master wife is made of glass or anything, so quit worrying!"

"Oroooooo…."

It's at that moment that Aoshi-sama finally appears in the gateway, his typically stoic expression now carrying the slightest trace of annoyance. Oh … he must not be too happy that I ran out ahead of him. I turn my face away awkwardly just as Himura notices Aoshi-sama's presence and strolls up toward the gateway to welcome him.

"Ah, Aoshi! This one is glad to see that you have accepted our invitation as well, that I am."

" … Ah."

I feel Kaoru-san squeeze my hand once before she too begins to make her way down toward the two men. "Aoshi, hello. It is so good to see you."

Aoshi-sama nods once. "Ah. Hello, Kaoru. You are looking well."

"Great!" I jump as Kaoru-san suddenly claps her hands together excitedly. "And you've both made it just in time for dinner! Come on in, we're having fish and steamed rice."

She turns back towards the house and suddenly Himura's up behind her, slipping one arm about her waist. "Hai, Kaoru-koishii. This one shall help you back inside, that I will."

"Mou, Kenshin! I don't need _help_. I can walk just fine, jeez!"

Dang, I've never seen a pregnant woman move so fast. She's marched up back inside the house before I can even blink. As for Himura, he's just kinda left standing there with his mouth hanging open, staring after her. But after a moment, his violet eyes soften and he chuckles sheepishly.

I wait for Himura step back onto the porch before I suddenly grab him by the sleeve and yank him back, allowing Aoshi-sama to walk on ahead inside.

"_Himura …_" I lean forward and hiss frantically into his ear. "_Who the heck did the_cooking?"

He blinks at me once before understanding dawns over his face. He laughs quietly before leaning in to answer.

"Fear not, Misao-dono," he whispers. "This one has convinced Kaoru-koishii that she shouldn't be doing any sort of chores during her last month, so this one has been doing all the cooking. I was out here merely waiting for the fish to cool, that I was."

I let out a breath. "_Oh, phew_! Hahaha."

"Kenshin? Misao? Are you two coming in?"

Himura answers for us. "Hai, Kaoru-koishii. We are coming, that we are."

He shoots me another smirk, which I return, before we both step in to join our loved ones inside.

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner is a wonderful affair. Kaoru-san and I do most of the talking, naturally, with Himura throwing in a sentence or two every now and then. As for Aoshi-sama … well, what do you think? As usual he just sits there like a beautiful statue at the end of the tatami, picking silently at his food without a word.

Thankfully, Kaoru and I have _lots_ to catch up on between just the two of us. She was way too busy for much conversation when I last saw her at the wedding, and she and Himura went off on their honeymoon right after that. I tell Kaoru-san everything that's been happening at the Aoi-ya – how I've perfected all my ninja techniques, how Shiro and Okon surprised everyone by getting married last year and how Jiiya's had a stroke about three weeks ago but now he's doing fine.

And Kaoru-san fills me in on what's been happening with her and Himura since they've been married. Business at the dojo is booming, although of course they've decided to close up shop for a few months now that she is pregnant. And speaking of being pregnant, she tells me the baby's been keeping her awake all night, kicking her like crazy. So they're expecting the kid will turn out to be a little fighter like Mom and Dad.

But whenever we happen to not be talking about anything, I just sit back and watch the married couple interact across from me. Every time Kaoru-san so much as moves, Himura is suddenly right up beside her poised to make sure she doesn't have to lift a finger. When Kaoru reaches over to scoop herself some more rice, Himura's arm beats her to it and his other arm would wrap itself around her waist as he scoops the rice onto her plate for her.

Kaoru-san, of course, would fidget and fuss and make some quip about being babied, but … I can tell by that smirk that always crosses her face when he's not looking that she's secretly loving every moment of it. And then the way Kaoru-san squeezes Himura's hand after he's done scooping the rice for her … and the way Himura keeps sneaking loving glances towards Kaoru-san … it's all just so awkwardly adorable that I can't help but blush on their behalf.

But then the warmth in my chest sinks down into heartache when I glance over at the stone-faced man seated next to me. Aoshi-sama ... for so long I've dreamt of sharing that kind of ... _tenderness_ with him. And knowing that it's probably never going to happen is just ..._it's just_ ...

I shake my head free of those thoughts and plaster a smile back on my face.

"So Kaoru-san … what did Himura do when you told him you're going to have a baby?"

"Oro!"

I glance over to see Himura's eyes go wide with alarm the same instant that Kaoru's blue eyes flash a mischievous glint.

"Well, Misao-chan," she begins, smiling wryly. "I wanted to make the announcement extra special, so after dinner I had Kenshin walk out with me to the river where we liked to watch the fireflies …"

"Kaoru-koishii …" Himura suddenly interrupts. "M-M-Misao-dono doesn't need to know about …"

"Oh, _hush_, Kenshin," Kaoru replies, socking him in the shoulder. "It's _my_ story, so let me tell her."

"Orooooo…"

"_Anyway_, so I took him right up to the edge of the bank, Misao-chan. The sun was just setting out over the water, and the sky was glowing this most beautiful shade of red. There were a few fireflies dancing around us between the grasses, so … I knew that right then was the perfect time to tell him.

"And so I did. I just took him by the hand and told him. 'Kenshin, I'm pregnant.' Just like that. And then …"

Kaoru-san suddenly snorts and covers her mouth with the back of her hand. She tries again ... "and _then_ …" but she has to stop because she's snickering too hard, causing her pregnant belly to jiggle with mirth.

I lean forward. "And then _what_, Kaoru-san?"

"I-I-It's nothing, Misao-dono!" Himura splutters, waving his hands about frantically. "Like Kaoru-koishii said, she simply informed me that she was pregnant, and then this one … uh … this one…"

"_Kenshin passed out!_"

As soon Kaoru-san blurts out the words she's suddenly keeling over and howling with laughter. It takes me a moment before the words finally sink in and then I'm covering my own mouth and laughing just as hard. "He _what_?"

"Yes! His eyes just rolled back in his head and he fell over … _right into the river_! I had to jump in and _rescue_ him!" And then she can't talk anymore because she's overcome by her shrieks of laughter as Himura turns as red as a beet at her side.

I squeal like an idiot and pound the floor with my fist. "No way! Himura! Oh Kami, that is _too_ funny!"

"I know! Hahahahaha – _ow_!"

And then the laughter dies right on my lips as Kaoru-san suddenly grasps her stomach and winces in pain, prompting an alarmed Himura to spring into action and grasp her firmly by the shoulders.

"Kaoru?" His worried eyes search her frantically. "Kaoru-koishii, are you alright?"

"Kaoru-san!" I lean towards her with my heart hammering in my ribs. I even sense Aoshi-sama stiffen at my side.

Kaoru pants for a few moments before she finally opens her eyes and smiles tiredly. "Hai. Just early contractions. Don't worry about it …"

"_Contractions_!" I shriek out the word. "D-d-does that mean you're in _labor_?"

Kaoru lets out a chuckle as her forehead tightens in pain again. "No, Misao-chan. It just means my body's preparing itself to give birth. I'm not in labor yet. _Hooooo_ …" She lets a long breath. "It's over now, good."

"You're alright?" Himura whispers, rubbing his hand along her back in soothing circles.

Kaoru frowns slightly and lays her head against his shoulder. "Hai, Anata. Just … a little queasy, that's all."

"Oro? Would you like this one to brew you some of that tea Megumi-dono prescribed?"

_Megumi-dono_ …

"Ah!" I exclaim. "Megumi-san is here, too?"

"Hai," Kaoru replies. "She came back from Aizu to assist with the birth. She's staying with Dr. Gensai at the clinic while she's here."

I stifle a squeak as Himura leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Kaoru's cheek. "I will fetch you some of that tea, Koishii."

My eyes follow after him as he disappears behind the door. Kami, he's such a good husband. He's so gentle with Kaoru-san … so loving …

"Misao-chan." My eyes flit over to Kaoru to see her smirking at me. "I wish you could see your face right now. You're blushing like crazy."

My hands fly to my cheeks and I can feel the warmth beneath my fingers. "Oh! Haha, sorry Kaoru-san it's just …" I chuckle. "I'm just so happy for you both."

Kaoru smiles and rubs her pregnant bulge affectionately. "Don't let Kenshin know I told you this, Misao-chan, but … him falling into the river wasn't the end of the story."

"Huh? It wasn't?"

"No. After I pulled him out of the water and revived him, he … well, first he just kind of stared at me for a long, long time, like he was in shock or something. And then finally he just threw his arms around me, and we were both soaking wet, and …"

She closed her and smiled.

"Kenshin started crying."

"_What_?" I can feel my eyes go wide. "Himura … _cried_?"

"Hai." I watch Kaoru's cheeks turn warm at the memory. "He was happy, Misao-chan. So, so happy. We just sat there on the riverbank, holding each other until nightfall. It was … one of the sweetest moments of my life."

And then Kaoru's voice falls silent a second before the soft sound of footsteps reaches our ears. I glance over to see Himura standing there in the doorway with a small frown on his face.

"Gomen, Kaoru-koishii," he says. "It seems we've used up the last of the tea."

"What?" Kaoru's eyes widen at him before she frowns in annoyance. "How can that be? We just got some more from her last week!"

"Er ... well, you're taking some almost every day now, Koishii ..."

"Well _why_ didn't you notice we were already running low the _last_ time? Seriously, Kenshin, I ..." She stopped, her face twisting with discomfort. "O_hhhhhh, crap ... "_

Himura immediately rushes to his wife's side as she begins to sway unsteadily, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. _Kaoru-san ... s_he looks pale and nauseous, and there's a faint sheen of perspiration on her forehead.

"Gomen, Koishii," Himura whispers, the concern evident in his eyes. He glances towards Aoshi-sama and I. "This final month has not been pleasant for her, that it hasn't."

"Mou, Kenshin it's not that bad …" But then Kaoru has to stop as another wave of nausea overtakes her. I watch as Himura begins to massage his wife's back again to ease her discomfort. Poor Kaoru-san …

Oh!

"Himura! Would you like me to run to the clinic and fetch some more tea from Megumi-san?"

The former rurouni's eyes widen in surprise at first. "Oh no, Misao-dono. You've already come a long way. You should rest tonight …"

"No, it'll be fine! Besides, it'll give me the chance to say hello to Megumi-san."

Himura stares at me for a few moments before his mouth turns up into a grateful smile.

"Hai … arigato, Misao-dono."

XXXXXXXXX

"_You stupid kid_! You thought you could take on those gangsters twenty to one and walk away unscathed? Seriously, you're worse than the Rooster-head!"

That voice … it could only be Megumi-san's. That familiar, screechy sound hits my ninja-trained ears as soon as the clinic comes into view. Another voice – a young man's voice I do not recognize – suddenly bursts through from behind the door.

"Don't call me a kid! And I handled those punks real easy, thank you very much."

"Easy? _Eas_y? You call a sprained wrist and a busted forehead _easy?_ You're even stupider than I thought."

"Hey!"

I knock carefully. "Hello? Megumi-san?"

A pause. Then Megumi's muffled voice comes through the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me. Makimachi Misao."

It's not Megumi's voice who answers but the young man's. "Misao?"

Startled, I slide open the door to find two faces gaping back at me. The first belongs to Megumi-san, who's seated on a stool wrapping bandages around the arm of the second figure – a handsome teenage boy who's staring at me like he's seeing a ghost. Even though he's sitting down, I can see that the boy is tall and muscular, although his face looks a bit roughed up, and there's a thick bandage around his forehead partially hidden beneath a shock of spiky black hair …

Wait.

That hair …

"_Yahiko?_"

The boy grins and leaps to his feet, knocking over his stool. "It _is_ you! How you doing, Weasel?"

"Yahiko! I didn't even recognize you!" I squeal as I run up and throw my arms around him. Holy cow, this kid's as tall as me now! And take a feel of these _muscles_. Has it really only been two years since I saw him last? How has he changed so much?

I hear a light chuckle behind me and turn to see Megumi-san rise to her feet. "Careful, Misao-chan. I spent a long time wrapping up that splint. Don't ruin my work, please."

I smile and give the lady doctor a hug. "It's good to see you, Megumi-san."

Unlike Yahiko, Megumi looks very much the same as when I last saw her. Except ... hmm. Except there seems to be more of a softness in her face now. And more of a smile. She looks beautiful.

The lady doctor's eyes are warm as she packs her medicine box away. "It is good to see you too, Misao-chan. Did you just arrive from Kyoto?"

"Hai. Aoshi-sama and I just finished up dinner at the dojo. That's actually part of the reason I'm here. Himura wants me to get more of that tea you prescribed for Kaoru-san."

A slightly concerned frown crosses Megumi's features. "Ah … yes, this pregnancy has been a bit difficult for Kaoru. She's been getting sick a lot, even after the first few months were over. She's a strong girl, so I'm not too worried." She pauses and lets out a chuckle. "_Ken-san_, on the other hand, has been a nervous wreck."

I laugh. "Yeah. He and Kaoru-san are so sweet together … _oh_!"

I stop and slap a hand over my mouth, mortified. _Crap_. I forgot … I'd forgotten that Megumi-san was in love with Himura …

But when I glance up, there's not a flicker of hurt or anger in Megumi-san's eyes. In fact, her face looks perfectly serene. She chuckles softly and shakes her head at me. "It's alright, Misao-san. You do not need to worry about saying things like that. I'm over Ken-san, now. I have been for a while."

I stare at her disbelievingly, studying her face for any trace of a lie. But there isn't any. The words she had spoken were sincere without the slightest trace of anxiety.

But … but Megumi _loved_ Himura! I could still see the pain in her eyes as she watched Himura and Kaoru exchange their wedding vows at the shrine. I remembered well that deep, terrible ache in her gaze as she saw the one she loved slip out of reach once and for all … And now she's saying she's over Himura? That she really doesn't feel that way for him anymore? After having loved him so deeply? I … I can't understand it. I can't imagine ever being able to get over my love for Aoshi-sama …

Unless …

"Megumi-san! Does this mean … you're in love with someone else?"

A look of alarm suddenly crosses Megumi's face. I see her blush scarlet before she pulls her face tight into a frown. "N-n-no, I am not courting anyone."

She's hiding something. "Are you _sure_ there's not someone else, Megumi-san?"

Megumi pulls herself up indignantly. "Yes, and I don't think that's really any of your business anyway, Misao-chan. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch some more of that tea for Kaoru."

With that, she lets out a huff and disappears behind the door leading to the back of the clinic. I wait a few minutes before I sprint over to Yahiko and whisper into his ear conspiratorially.

"She's seeing someone. She has to be. Have you seen anything? Have you noticed her going out with anybody?"

"No_,"_ Yahiko hisses back. "I mean she's only been back for a couple of months, but I haven't seen any boyfriends around. She _has_ been acting a little weird, though. Like she keeps daydreaming and staring out the window and stuff. And every now and then she'll just smile all of a sudden and let out this big_sigh_. You know what _that_ means."

I narrow my eyes and nod. Yeah I do. It means Megumi-san has a secret suitor she's not telling us about.

I stand to my feet and pace about the room. "So Yahiko, you're not staying at the dojo anymore?"

He snorts. "No. In case you haven't noticed, Kenshin and Kaoru have made themselves a kid. I didn't exactly need to be around while they were making _that_ happen."

I chuckle and punch the boy lightly in the shoulder. He sticks out his tongue at me and punches me right back. Yahiko's body might have grown a whole five years in a matter of two, but he's still just a kid on the inside.

And I missed this kid a lot. Just as much as Kaoru-san. We'd become real close during the final fight against Enishi. He's like a little brother to me. I grin and muss up his hair playfully then jump lightly to the side as he growls and swats at me, causing me to collide with a nearby table.

"Hmm?" I glance down when I feel my foot hit a small box lying on the floor.

"What's this?" I reach down and pick it up so I can inspect it closer. It definitely doesn't belong here in the clinic. It's like a dainty little treasure chest with violet blossoms painted all along the sides. It _has_ to be Megumi's. And that's definitely no medicine box. It's look more like a jewelry case or something.

"Ohhhhhhh…" I turn to see Yahiko staring at the chest with wide eyes. "That's Megumi's _secret_ box. Don't let her catch you messing around with it. Seriously. One time I tried to open it and then she threw this huge hissy fit."

I reach down and pick the little chest up off the floor. "A _secret_ box?"

"Yeah. See that little lock on it?"

A lock. That can only mean Megumi really doesn't want anyone to see what's inside …

…

_Ohohohohoho_ …

"Yahiko …" I turn toward him and whip a kunai out from my back pocket. "Have you ever heard of the Monster Bird Lock-pick of Mischief?"

There's a reason why I love Yahiko so much, because the devious grin that creeps across his face is an exact copy of mine.

He rushes over to me as I set the box on the table and slip my kunai into the little keyhole. Just a little twist … then jerk it up …

_Click_.

Jackpot.

We bite our lips, trying so hard not to laugh out of sheer evil glee. And then we hold our breaths as I carefully lift the lid revealing a box full of ...

Letters!

I gasp as I take in the thick row of envelopes. Megumi's been hiding a bunch of secret letters! I glance toward Yahiko and I can tell that he's thinking the exact same thing I am. With a snicker, I whip out the letter at the front of the pack, unfold it and begin to read.

_Hey Fox,_

_So guess what? Looks like I'll be seeing ya sooner than I thought. Found myself a ship leaving tomorrow that'll take me straight from the Los Angeles port to Singapore, and from there it'll just be a couple of weeks' ride to Japan. Probably won't be able to write much in between, so don't miss me too much 'til then, heheh. Anyway, this week I …_

I stop. Blink.

_Fox …_

There's only one person in the whole world who calls her that.

With my heart pounding in my chest, I quickly scroll down to the bottom of the tattered paper and that's where I find it. The proof, scrawled out in scraggly characters.

_See ya soon … Rooster-Head._

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

I jump and let out a squeak of terror as I turn and find myself staring straight into the scandalized face of the returned lady doctor. I watch as her expression shifts from shocked to mortified to _red-faced demon woman_ in a matter of seconds.

"YOU!" she screams, lunging towards me with her claws bared. "You put that down NOW!"

I quickly dodge her and leap up onto the table. "Oooh, Megumi, you and Sanosuke have been sending each other _love letters!_That's soooooo sweet!"

Megumi swipes at me and I jump over to the side of the room. She whirls around, her eyes murderous. "You _shut up_, you little …"

"Oooh, what's this one say?" Yahiko says, suddenly popping up behind her with a letter in hand. "'_Hey Fox, found this blue scarf in Chicago and it made me think of you. Gonna have to bring it to ya the next time we meet …'_"

"Give me that!" she shrieks, now turning around and chasing after the impish boy.

"Oooh, Yahiko! Listen to this one!" I call out. "_Hey Fox, took out some punk in Philadelphia this morning and had to get my knuckles wrapped up again. The quack they got over here doesn't do nearly as good a job as you do_ …"

"YOU!"

I squeal and leap out of the way, joining Yahiko in racing in circles about the room with a screaming Megumi hot on our tails. With a laugh, I reach back into a box to whip out another incriminating letter ...

And then the clinic doors suddenly burst wide open with a loud _bang_.

I gasp and turn to see a bear of a man standing there in the doorway, and my ninja senses immediately leap high alert. The stranger's eyes carry a deadly glint, half-hidden behind a mess of long, disheveled hair. His chin is scraggly and the putrid scent of sweat and ocean water wafts off of him as he steps into the room.

But my heart drops to my stomach when I glance down and see that he is cradling an unconscious young woman in his arms, her arms dangling uselessly and her head lolled back against his elbow.

I grit my teeth and raise my fists at the ready. Who is this guy? He looks dangerous. Did he hurt this girl?

And that's when I hear Megumi let out a startled gasp behind me. "_Sanosuke_?"

"Fox …" he rasps, lifting up his chin to reveal the telltale fishbone sticking out from between his teeth. "Fox, you gotta help her …"

XXXXXXXXX

_AN: Wow ... haha, churned that one out faster than I thought. Haha, please don't hold me to this speed, I doubt I'll be able to keep up with it, especially once school starts again._

_No reviews yet ... hope that's not a bad sign. :/ Lol, I'm not always the best at leaving them either, but if you can, I'd SO love to see some soon. Honestly, I'd really like to know what I'm doing well and what maybe I can keep in mind to improve the story as I continue. I feel that's what keeps me motivated while also helping me to become a better writer._

_Seriously though, for those of you who'd been waiting this long for me to get to the storyline I gave in the summary and had to wade through all this fluff first, I apologize. Maybe I could have balanced it better, although I hope you're still enjoying it. Things are really going to start unfolding from here, you have my word. :)_

_Thanks for reading and please review if you can!_

_~Luna_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey all! Things are about to take a darker turn ... rated T for a reason.__I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Koishii**__: Beloved; a term of endearment from men to their wives or lovers_

_**Anata:**__Dear; a term of endearment from women to their husbands or lovers_

_**Kami**__: God_

_**Onee-san:**__Older sister_

_Last revised: 1/16/13_

**Chapter Three**

XXXXXXXXX

_Megumi_

I let out a long breath as I wash my hands clean from the grueling examination, feeling that shell of cool, professional detachment slip off as the water runs over my fingers. The patient, thankfully, is already drifting off to sleep thanks to that sedative I gave her. But the sounds of her high-pitched moans and whimpers, and the sight of her tearful eyes, stricken with pain … and then the gruesome discovery of what exactly it was that was _causing_ her pain still churns through my mind like a raging storm.

I glance over at her – this girl lying pale and feverish on the clinic bed. She is frowning in her sleep, her face shiny with a cold sweat as she shivers beneath the thin blanket. Her long black hair is damp and spread out across the pillow, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

I take a seat beside the bed and study her closely. What in the world happened to this girl?

Even in the throes of illness, I can tell she is very beautiful. She has a perfect moon-shaped face and her features are almost doll-like in their delicacy. But she is thin and emaciated, with sallow cheeks and frail limbs. All signs suggest that this girl's endured a lifetime of starvation and hardship.

That is … if it were not for her _kimono_.

The garment shimmers like a jewel beneath the light, the cloth an intense emerald color with intricate gold embroidery. It screams luxury – an almost absurd contrast to the impoverished-looking girl who wears it. But the fringes of the kimono are frayed and torn as if she had been in a struggle, and some spots of the silken fabric have been ruined and stained by seawater.

However … it's what I had found _beneath_ that kimono that disturbs me the most.

I shudder as the fresh images flash through my mind. It is not as if I had never seen such a thing before. Certain women in Aizu have come to me with similar … _ailments_. And this girl … her body displayed the same evidence of … of …

My face drops into my hands. But how could that be? This girl … she can't be much older than Yahiko!

I start at the sound of a soft knock at the door. "Hey, Fox? Almost done in there?"

_Sanosuke._

Careful so not to wake the patient, I stand up slowly and tiptoe towards the door, opening it just a crack to find Sanosuke's face just inches away from mine. For a moment, I feel my shuddering heart come to a grinding halt as his dark eyes pierce straight through me …

But then I'm reeling backwards from the horrid stench that assaults my nostrils.

"Sheesh, Rooster-head! When was the last time you took a _bath_? Ugh!" I slap a hand over my nose and mouth and try my best not to gag.

I hear a snort and look up to see him rolling his eyes at me. "It's good to see you too, Fox."

_Darn him_. I can't help but let out a snicker at that.

I can see him grinning at me as I step back out into the main foyer and close the door behind me. I adeptly slip back into my mask of cool composure before I turn to face him, leaning with my back against one of the tables.

I take my good sweet time sizing him up. After two long years of him globetrotting to who-knows-where with only the occasional letter to let me know he's still alive, this is the first real chance I've had to really take a good look at him. And my goodness, this guy's a _mess_. His old rooster spikes are all grown out into this thick, shaggy mane, and he needs a shave –_badly._That's also at least six months of undiluted body odor wafting off of him right now, I swear.

Still … underneath all that scruff, I have to admit he's still as roguishly handsome as I remember him. He even seems to have gained a few more pounds of muscle since I saw him last, which is quite … _flattering_.

"So …" he says, the smile fading from his face. "How is she?"

A sick feeling sinks down to the pit of my stomach and I turn my face away.

"She's … she's fine. I gave her a sedative so that she could sleep."

"Oh, that's … good."

We're both silent for a few moments.

"Fox, what's wrong with her?"

Something burns at the back of my throat as I look up to meet his gaze.

"I'm … not entirely sure."

His eyebrows lift in surprise. "You're not?"

"No. At least it's not a condition that I can give a name to. I'll have to have Dr. Genzai examine her when he returns from his trip to the mountains, but …" I close my eyes. "It is without a doubt some sort of venereal disease."

I hear Sanosuke suck in a breath between his teeth. I look up to see his face twisting with anger and revulsion. He swings about so that I can only see his back and stares at the floor, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Can you help her?" he chokes out.

I let out a shuddering breath. "I don't know. I gave her some medicine, but I'm not sure how much good it will do since we don't know what we're dealing with."

Sanosuke is quiet for a long, long time. I can feel the repressed grief rolling off of him in waves. I bite back the urge to cry myself, just out of sheer helplessness. You know you can't save everyone, but …

But …

_Oh, stop this. I still have a job to do here ... and I need answers._

I take in a deep breath and steel myself, slipping back uneasily into my professional demeanor. This is no time to lose my composure. I'm still a doctor, and if I'm going to help this patient, I need to know everything.

"Sanosuke … who is that girl?"

He doesn't answer right away. "She's … someone I found in Singapore."

"I see. And … how old is she?"

"… fourteen."

_Fourteen_! I nearly choke on the word. It hits me like a punch to the stomach. _Fourteen. Only fourteen years old and she …_

_How is that possible?_

"Sanosuke …" I swallow, fighting to steady the tremble in my voice. "Sanosuke, you have to tell me what's happened to her."

He only turns his face halfway towards me. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sanosuke." I raise my voice, try to be stern. "I need to know the truth. I've examined this girl's body _thoroughly_and what I've found suggests that she … that she …"

Great Kami, I can't even say it.

I can barely breathe as Sanosuke finally turns to face me, stunned by the broken expression in his eyes.

"Megumi …" he says softly. "It's not my story to tell."

For a moment, the doctor in me screams at me to push him ... to press him ... to not relent until he tells me everything he knows. But the _woman_ in me … my mind flashes back to the girl and how fragile and helpless she looked …

Yes. The woman in me understands.

I close my eyes and let out a breath. "Alright. I'll … I'll wait until tomorrow, after she's had some rest. Then, when she's ready … I'll ask her myself."

I cross my arms as I sink down into the private whirlpool of my own thoughts. I sink so far that I literally jump when I feel a strong pair of hands upon my shoulders.

My head shoots up, ready to castigate this Rooster-head for startling me. But when my eyes meet his, all of a sudden it's all I can do just to remain upright. His gaze sears right through me, deep and intense. _Smoldering_. His eyes seem to probe right to the very depths of my soul.

I can feel those eyes studying me closely, taking me in. I watch his pupils narrow and widen, retracing my face again and again, making me shiver in spite of myself. I realize then that it's felt like forever to him as well. It still astounds me just how much he's changed, while I've stayed so very much the same.

Well … not quite.

We stand there in that position for the longest time. It seems that neither of us is breathing. His hands are firm yet gentle upon my shoulders. Without them, I fear I'd crumble straight to the floor. But then suddenly that trademark cheeky grin of his spreads across his face, his eyes shining as if he's so proud of himself that he could make me feel this vulnerable. But there's a warmth in his gaze too … a warmth that spreads through my entire body.

"It's been too long, Fox," he finally says. "You're … looking well."

_Don't … blush. Don't blush_.

I wrinkle my nose at him. "You need a bath."

Chagrin flashes through his eyes for the briefest moment before he throws his head back and lets out a roar of laughter.

"Sheesh, Fox, you haven't changed a bit," he says.

_Darn him_. I give in just a little and afford him a small smile. I can't fool myself into thinking I'm not thrilled to see him. He smiles back … letting me know that he understands. But then his eyes widen and his face turns ever so slightly red.

"Oh! Uh, there's … one more thing …" he says.

I lift an eyebrow up at him. "Hm?"

His right hand slips off of my shoulder and he holds it up to my face, allowing me to get a good look at it for the first time.

Mangled. Bloody. Smashed.

"Yeah, got into a little brawl with some thugs getting off the boat. Could you take a quick look and …"

_SMACK_!

"... OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

XXXXXXXXX

_Kaoru_

Ahhhhh …

Such a beautiful night.

I take a seat on the veranda, leaning comfortably against the wooden beam and staring up at the wondrous array of stars overhead. I feel so much better now. The tea really helped. And the night air feels simply amazing as it sweeps over my face, chasing away every last remaining trace of nausea.

I close my eyes and smile. Just earlier today, Kenshin told me he got a letter from Sanosuke saying he may be stopping by Tokyo soon! We'd never bothered to try to write to him seeing as we had no idea where he was, so the news came as a wonderful surprise. And now that Misao and Aoshi have arrived from Kyoto … the old gang is very nearly complete.

I'm so happy. It's wonderful to have everyone here together again after all this time. Especially …

I smile and rub a hand over my swollen stomach.

Especially for such a wonderful time as this.

_Thump._

"… ouch."

I let out a laugh as I feel that telltale bump against the walls of my womb – one strong little foot making its presence known loud and clear. And then that one _thump_ is quickly followed by another, and another. I let out a gasp as I place both hands over my swollen middle, half wincing, half chuckling as our little one rolls and tumbles about.

"Are you feeling better now, Koishii?"

My heart trills as that velvety voice floats through the air. I turn to see my husband standing there in the doorway, staring down at me with a gentle smile. His hair shines like a burning red flame in the night and the moonlight casts a soft glow over his perfect face. Even after more than a full year of marriage, his beauty still takes my breath away.

I smile at him, administering another caress over my abdomen. "Hai, anata. Except that it feels like a certain someone is trying to do _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu_ inside my womb."

"Ah." A warm shiver passes through me as he comes up behind me and wraps both arms around my pregnant middle. "May I?" he whispers, placing a tentative hand over my navel.

I sigh and lean into him, inhaling his sweet, musky scent. "You don't even have to ask."

At the touch of his hand, our child immediately senses his father's presence and sends a resounding kick against his palm. We both gasp in unison, and I turn my face slightly to see Kenshin's violet orbs widen in awe, his mouth falling slightly open. We've felt this little one's movements for so many nights, and yet the sensation of it never fails to amaze us.

"Koishii …" he whispers, circling his hands around and about. "This is not hurting you too much, is it?"

"Mou, Kenshin," I chide softly. "I'm fine. I wish you'd stop fussing so much."

"Ah. Gomen. This one cannot help it." And then he rests his chin against my shoulder and I feel his arms tighten around me. "You are … oh so very precious to me, Kaoru."

"Kenshin …" I close my eyes and snuggle into his embrace, feeling his heart pound fervently against my back. Three years ago, I never would have imagined we could be this close. I never could have imagined I could be this happy.

One eye snaps open at the faint sound of rustling leaves from somewhere high above. My gaze immediately hones in on the sakura tree by the entranceway and the tiniest glimmer of two owl-like eyes peeking through the flowering branches.

_Misao_.

I smile and shut my eyes again. Heh. I don't mind too much that the little ninja is spying on us. But then my heart gives the faintest twinge of sadness when I think about what she must feel, staring down upon my husband and me as we share this loving moment. Watching as I bask here in this love I've always dreamed of while she ... while she ...

I saw it in her eyes - that deeper pain hidden behind her elation as she watched Kenshin and me at dinner. I saw then how she'd glance over at Aoshi, the longing evident on her face … and then how Aoshi just stared at the floor and chewed silently, oblivious to her gaze.

Out of all of us, I'm probably the one who's the least familiar with Shinomori Aoshi, and every interaction I've ever had with him has only left me marveling at what a cold, emotionless_jerk_ he is. Still … Misao loves him, there's no doubt about that. And somehow I do believe he cares for her more than he allows himself to let on. After all this time, is it really possible for the two of them to … to …

I sigh and place a hand over Kenshin's, blushing happily as his fingers come around to squeeze mine tight.

_Misao … I will pray that you too may find such happiness as this…_

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

Kaoru's spotted me. I could tell.

Sheesh, I really am losing my touch.

As nimble as a cat, I tiptoe my way across the branches and then leap out over the wall and into the empty street below. I land soundlessly and roll up gracefully onto my feet without a hitch.

_KER-SPLAT!_

Urgh. Well … almost.

I curse silently as my wet and unbraided mane splashes all over my face like this thick, soggy curtain. I stumble about blindly as reach up to brush it all out of the way and to comb out the mess of leaves and petals clinging to the moistened strands. Yeah, going tree climbing right after I got out of the bath was not the best idea. But the evening breeze had felt so incredible sweeping through my hair that I couldn't resist just leaving it down tonight.

Thankfully, there's no one's around to see me in this awkward predicament. The streets are empty and silent outside the dojo, with every window shut and the lights within dim and fading. I brush one last unruly handful of hair out of my face and head off into the night, still musing on that tender moment I glimpsed from my perch up in the sakura tree.

Kami … just watching Himura and Kaoru together on that veranda, so in love and so unreservedly affectionate towards one another … and then to watch them revel in the wonder of this new life they had created … it had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in life.

I blush as I recall how my heart had swelled for them in that moment. Those two deserve all the joy they've been given after everything they'd been through. I was so, so happy for them.

And yet …

I swallow hard, that familiar weight of longing pressing into my chest.

And yet ... as I watched them together, there was this ache in my heart so sharp and so painful that I almost couldn't breathe. It was so distressing … so confusing … I didn't know whether I'd wanted to cry out of joy or out of sadness.

I sigh and swallow back these thoughts as I make my way through the streets. Me being the masochist I am, there's only one thing on my mind right now. There's just one place that I need to be … just one face that I need to see …

I need to find Aoshi-sama.

I spot him immediately as I come up over that moonlit hill at the edge of town – a dark shape seated on the riverbank against the backdrop of glistening water. It's just where Himura said he would be … just where Himura said he'd gone while I was fetching Kaoru's tea from the clinic. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he was planning to do here.

I scarcely dare to breathe as I tiptoe my way towards him, hoping the sounds of the water will disguise my footsteps and the rustle of grass against my legs. Aoshi's back is to me as he stares out over the river in a meditative stance, the fireflies rising up and dancing around him.

But I'm barely five feet away from him when every cell in my body suddenly freezes. I begin to tremble as my courage evaporates, staring now at Aoshi's unmoving figure

_Crap. What am I doing? I shouldn't be disturbing Aoshi-sama. If I sneak up on him like this, he might …_kill _me or something! I … I should go back. I should just turn around and go back to the dojo ..._

"Misao."

And then I choke as every bit of air in my lungs is instantly sucked away.

The voice was deep and inflectionless, breaking through the silence like a stone dropped into a still pond. He doesn't turn. He doesn't move in the slightest.

"H-hai, Aoshi-sama," I manage to gasp.

He still doesn't move. My face is burning with shame … shame at having been caught intruding on his solitude. I inch my way closer to him, feeling the unspoken question burning at the back of my throat.

"Aoshi-sama, may I … may I join you?"

Silence. And then …

"… Ah."

I don't move at first. It takes a moment for my brain cells to process exactly what he just said. You see, Aoshi-sama's says "Ah" in response to a great many different things. Jiiya and I are constantly at a loss as to what exactly it means, but there's one thing I know for sure - "Ah" never means, "No."

I bow deeply, though I know he isn't looking. "A-arigato, Aoshi-sama."

I move cautiously to take a seat beside him on the riverbank, careful to keep a good two feet of space between our bodies. I don't dare to look at him just yet, so I focus my gaze on the river instead. The water gleams like a ribbon of ivory silk, sparkling beneath the canopy of stars. I stretch out my legs and inhale the sweet night air; the cool grass feels marvelous against my bare skin.

Ahhh … I can see why Aoshi-sama chose to come to this place. It's so … peaceful.

Maybe it's due to my close proximity to Aoshi-sama, but suddenly I'm in a very meditative mood myself. And so I lean back, close my eyes and allow my thoughts to flow backward … back to what had taken place just a few hours ago … back to that moment when Sanosuke first burst through the clinic doors …

XXXXXXXXX

"_Alright, lay her down there, Sano. Thank you. Now all of you, get out so I can take a look at her … Don't just stand there, I can't work with you all crowding around! Get out. Out!"_

_SLAM!_

_We all just stood there awkwardly staring at the door for a good long minute. Sheesh, I'd forgotten how aggressive Megumi-san can be when she's got a patient on her hands._

_And then … slowly … Yahiko's head joined mine in turning to face this scruffy-looking street person who had just barged his way in.__The man grinned and rubbed the back his neck sheepishly._

_"So … uh … hey guys. How you doing?"_

_We both just gaped at him. Great Kami. It really is …_

_And then I took in a breath and nearly puked right there on the floor._

"_Holy crap, you STINK!" I screamed, reeling backwards from the hideous stench. "Great Kami, what'd you do, Rooster-head? Roll around in some pig manure? Ew!"_

_The former Rooster-head's grin quickly turned into a red-faced glower. "Well_that's_a fine greeting, Weasel. Is that really the first thing you say to me after two years of not seeing each other?"_

"_No, seriously, you REEK, Sano!" Yahiko chimed in. "Woah, man! You don't have a chance in HECK with Megumi if you stumble in smelling like THAT."_

_Suddenly Sanosuke's head looked like it was about to explode. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT …"_

"_And what's with this get-up?" I added, gesturing to his ratty old cloak and that ridiculous mess of a hairdo. "You honestly think you can woo a classy woman like Megumi-san dressed like THAT? You look like a friggin' homeless person!"_

_I could practically see a vein popping out of Sanosuke's head. "Well, technically speaking, Weasel, I AM a friggin' homeless person! But that doesn't mean I …"_

_And then a bloodcurdling scream erupted from behind the door._

_Sanosuke got there first, nearly ripping the doors off its hinges as he barreled into the small room. Yahiko and I followed close behind and were greeted by the sight of the formerly unconscious young girl now flailing upon the bed and screaming as if she was being tortured._

"_Sano!" cried a pale-faced Megumi, who was struggling in vain to hold the girl down. "Everyone! Please! Help me get her calm before she hurts herself!"_

_I rushed to one side of the bed and tried to gently yet firmly restrain one of the girl's thrashing arms. She screamed out and I barely avoided being swiped across the face before Sanosuke grabbed her other arm and pinned it down onto the bed._

"_NO!" the girl shrieked her head twisting from side to side as she writhed within our grasps. Her eyes were clenched shut and tears were streaming down her pale face. "No! No! Let me go! Please! NO!"_

"_Shhhhhh …" I watched as Sanosuke leaned forward to whisper soothingly into the girl's ear. "It's alright, Ami. You're safe. They're not going to hurt you. Shhhhh."_

_The girl's screams gradually died down into gasps and sobs. After a few painful momentsher eyes blinked open and her tremors began to grow still. I watched worriedly as her gaze shifted about the room, trying to make some sense of her surroundings._

_But then when her gaze fell upon on me … I felt her body suddenly stiffen as her brown eyes grew wide._

"_Mayu?" she gasped breathlessly. "Mayu … Onee-san … is that really you?"_

_Onee-san?_

_I could scarcely breathe as her eyes traced my face. Her expression was so desperate … so hopeful …_

_But then a frown crossed her features and she clenched her eyes shut, turning her face away._

"_Oh … g-gomen," she whispered. "I thought … I thought you were someone else …"_

XXXXXXXXX

"Misao."

I break out from my trance, gasping as if I'd been pulled out from the depths of a pool, like a swimmer coming up for air. My head automatically turns toward the source of that voice, and then I …

...

_Oh ... great Kami, I can't even breathe._

Aoshi's face is absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight. His eyes, like two glistening shards of ice, pierce straight through the darkness. His face is unreadable and arresting at once, like a gleaming statue of chiseled ivory. My heart pounds fervently against my rib cage as I gape at him, basking in his beauty.

His lips move. "You left your hair down tonight."

The words do not register at first. He said it as simply as if he was remarking about the weather. And he continues to stare at me coolly as the blood erupts within my cheeks.

"I …" I swallow and glance down at my long, rippling tresses. Every wave and curl glistens in the moonlight, shining a deep shade of indigo.

"Y-yes …" I stammer stupidly. "Yes, I … I did."

"Ah. Well … perhaps you should do so more often."

And with that, he turns his face impassively towards the river.

My mind dissolves into nothing at the moment. Every brain cell is rendered powerless, incapable of forming any coherent thought.

_Aoshi-sama … did he just …_compliment _me?_

But then there's no more time to think as a distant screams rips through the night from the direction of the clinic.

XXXXXXXXX

_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/favorite-ed/subscribed to this story! Each and every one of you have made me smile SO wide when I got those alerts, they made my day each time! :)_

_Yay, things are really starting to move forward plot-wise now. Sheesh, this really was a slow take-off. I'll keep this in mind for future fics._

_Please leave reviews! I love them! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 4

_AN: To all my beloved reviewers - WaterInk, Alexandra Shinomori, silent canary, SomosAmadas1013 - THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You really are the reason I'm sticking with this thing. I love you all! :)_

_And I know a couple of you mentioned you'd love to see Aoshi's POV, and we will definitely be getting more than a few peeks into his head very soon! But I'm going to keep our man of mystery just that for a little while longer. ;)_

_Oh! And I forgot to do mini-glossaries before, here ya go!_

_**Onee-san: **Big Sister_

_**Kunoichi: **Female ninja_

_**Kodachi: **A lightweight sword and Aoshi's weapon of choice  
_

_**Kunai:** Small throwing blades and Misao's weapon of choice  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This piece was written solely for entertainment and is purely fanmade._

_Last revised: 7/19/12_

**Chapter Four**

XXXXXXXXX

_The patient_

There's blackness all around me.

I race through the darkness endlessly. My footsteps echo on and on. My chest is on fire and my lungs are screaming for air. I running, gasping, weeping …

There are voices chasing after me. Terrible voices. Men's voices. Jeers and whistles and lecherous howls. They make my stomach twist in revulsion. I slam my hands over my ears and try to block out the noise, nearly choking on the all-too-familiar odor of filth and sweat that thickens the air.

They're coming closer ... I can't escape them.

_No. Please. Leave me alone. Please_ …

And then suddenly a warm wash of air sweeps over my face, and the salty scent of it fills my nostrils until I can taste the ocean on my tongue. My feet come to a halt and my hands fall to my sides, and all other noises are swept beneath the roar of waves breaking against a rocky shore.

My eyes blink open. There is a light up ahead and an ever-widening circle of colors – blues and yellows, greens and greys – like the lens of a telescope. Or the end of a long, dark tunnel. Through the opening, shapes begin to form. I can see an azure sky and rolling green mountains … the white flashes of seagulls circling through the air … a parade of boats bobbing up and down along a blue-grey coast …

Tears spring to my eyes as my heart leaps in my chest. _Home_!

I'm racing forward, my arms outstretched. The air is growing warmer, clearer, _sweeter_. There are new voices now … beautiful voices. Voices calling out my name. Voices calling me home!

_Father … mother … brother!_

I can see their faces now. Their smiling faces. Faces that hold no shame, no reproach. Only warm, unending love. My heart races on ahead of me. The colors blend together in a blur of joyful tears.

_I'm coming … I'm coming …_

But then suddenly an ogre's hand grabs me roughly by the back of my kimono and wrenches me back into the darkness. I cry out as the ocean air is swept away and the circle of light shrinks into nothing before my eyes.

_No … NO!_

I scream, I beg, I plead for mercy. The hand does not listen. The hand does not care. It drags me further and further down until I drown beneath the blackness. And those hideous, sneering voices crash over me in waves, pounding into me mercilessly.

And suddenly there are hands everywhere. Grabbing at me from all sides. Sweaty hands. Calloused hands. Uncaring hands. They tear at my kimono, they scour themselves along my skin, they squeeze me until my eyes tear up in pain and I scream and scream and scream …

XXXXXXXXX

There are voices floating above me. The muffled words mix together as if they're spoken underwater. I can't make out what they are saying. The darkness is pressing on me too hard. I'm aware of nothing but the tearing pain in my chest as scream after scream rips out from my throat through my open mouth.

But then suddenly a single voice – one that is higher and sharper than all the others – breaks through the fog.

"Megumi-san! What's going on?"

It's …

My eyes blink open and focus on a single figure leaning over the bed.

_It's …?_

"Onee …?"

I take in the figure's heart-shaped face, her cheeks framed in waves of indigo. Her eyes probe mine ... worry and uncertainty swimming through twin pools of aquamarine. And slowly, ever slowly, I remember.

_It's her. It's … the girl who looks like Mayu …_

"Shhhhhh, Ami-chan." A woman's voice soothes me as gentle hands press against my shoulders. _The woman doctor_. "It's okay. You just had a bad dream. You're safe."

_Safe_. I turn towards the voice. The doctor smiles down at me, but I can see her beautiful eyes are pinched tight with concern. I glance up to see Sanosuke-san hovering just over her shoulder. Oh … he is not smiling. I look past him and eye the shelves of medicine stacked along the walls of the …

_Clinic._

"Ah …"

Yes, I remember now. Sanosuke-san brought me to this clinic. In Tokyo.

I'm … I'm back. I'm back in Japan.

_Safe._

I close my eyes and sense movement beside me. "I'll get you some more of that sedative, Ami-chan." I hear the clink of a bottle followed by the pouring of liquid, and my eyes flutter open just as the woman doctor reappears beside my bed. She slips an arm behind my back and raises me up slowly before pressing a small cup to my lips. "Here, Ami-chan. Drink."

I lean forward and tilt my chin back to allow her to pour the medicine down my throat. The taste is sharp and bitter and I try my best not to gag. But almost immediately I feel the downward tug of drowsiness sinking in as I swallow the last drop. The doctor lowers me gently down onto the bed.

"There. You should be sleeping better now." Her voice drifts over me as my eyes fall closed. And then, "It's alright, Misao-chan. You should go back to the dojo. Ken-san and Kaoru will be worried."

_Misao-chan_? I blink my eyes open in time to see the girl – the one who looks like Mayu – rising to her feet.

"Yeah." She gives me a small smile. "I guess you're right. Goodnight then … Ami-chan."

She bows, she turns towards the door …

"_Wait_!"

I grab her by the sleeve of her tunic, yanking her back, every cell in my body screaming for her stop. I can see my own terrified gaze reflected in her eyes as she spins about in surprise, and I grip her desperately like a lifeline keeping me from drowning.

"Ah …" I swallow hard. My voice comes out as only a squeak. "Could you please … stay with me?"

I watch the girl's eyes go wide and feel my face flush with sudden embarrassment. But the darkness is beginning to creep into the corners of my vision, and I can hear the echoes of the men's voices rising up from under me. I tighten my grip, desperate not to fall. I know she isn't really Mayu-san, but … but …

_Please ... just for tonight ... I need my Onee-san. Please ..._

_Please ..._

"Uh … sure." The girl nods slowly. "I'll … stay with you. If you want me to."

_Relief_. The air rushes out of my lungs as I sink back down onto the bed, relief sweeping through my chest like a flood of warmth. I reach up and clutch the girl's hand, kissing it gratefully. She chuckles nervously and looks up. "That should be okay, right Megumi-san?"

I glance over at the doctor. Surprise and confusion flash briefly across her face. "Um … yes, that should be fine. If it will help her, then …" She smiles wearily. "Then it shouldn't be a problem."

I feel the girl shift beside me and turn to see her staring out towards the door. "Aoshi-sama," she says softly. "Is it alright if I stay?"

_Aoshi-sama? _I follow her gaze and catch sight of a tall, daunting-looking man standing in the doorway. He casts a long a shadow over the room and I shiver as if from a sudden chill. His eyes are piercing and he is staring at the girl so intently … as if she _belongs_ to him.

And then I hear his voice. Deep and as cold as ice.

"… Ah."

The girl blinks, and then she smiles. "A-Arigato."

I feel the mattress dip as the girl takes a seat upon the edge. "Scooch over just a little bit, please, Ami-chan."

I blush and comply, wincing as the rolling movement causes pains to shoot up through my stomach. However, I feel immediate comfort as the girl's warm body wiggles its way next to mine. Her loose wet hair falls over my arm and presses into my face. _She smells so clean_. I snuggle closer to her, shutting my eyes as she pulls the blankets over us.

I hear voices murmuring, fading. The girl says something first. And then the doctor. The fog is retaking me, but I fear it no longer. Not when I have my Onee-san here with me…

I hear soft footsteps fading away, followed by the sound of a door slowly slipping shut. I feel the bright lights vanish over us as shadows overtake the room. My eyes slowly crack open in the darkness to find the girl's face right next to mine. Her warm breath ghosts over my face and I duck my head, now ashamed to have asked so much from a stranger.

"G-gomenasai …" I whisper.

I hear her chuckle. It's so soft. And then her fingers wrap themselves around my hand, squeezing them reassuringly. "Don't be sorry, Ami-chan. I don't mind. Really."

_She's so kind … just like Mayu_. I close my eyes and lay my cheek against her shoulder. _She's warm too … just like her._

"A-arigato, Ma … ah, Misao-chan."

I feel the girl smiling as she lays her head against mine. "Sleep well, Ami-chan."

_Sleep well … safe …_

I feel a smile touch my lips for the first time in so long. I snuggle closer to my Onee-san and drift off into dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

_Megumi_

"I shall be remaining here for tonight."

I gape at him. He returns my stare evenly. His statement wasn't a request. Shinomori Aoshi doesn't make "requests."

"You …" I narrow my eyes. "Th-that won't be necessary."

"Okina entrusted me with looking after Misao during our stay here. Therefore, I shall stay here and guard her."

"Sh-sh-she doesn't need _guarding_ here. And we don't exactly have guest beds to spare …"

"I will not require a bed. I shall sleep out here in the waiting room."

And just like that he walks over and takes a seat against the wall next to the doorway, his body immediately assuming the posture of an immovable statue.

I stare at him in shock. _This guy_ … _who does he think he is! _Stifling a growl, I march right on over to give him a piece of my mind.

"_Look_, Shinomori. You can't just park yourself on the floor here like you own the place. Dr. Genzai left this clinic in my care, so I have every right to make you …"

A flash. A flash as sudden and deadly as a bolt of lightning shoots through his eyes, silencing me in an instant. And when his eyes raise themselves towards mine, they are dark. Stormy.

"_Takani_ …" His voice is soft and low. "I sense a great deal of danger surrounding that patient of yours. Something terrible is about to strike at her, and soon. Therefore … for Misao's protection, I shall remain here and ensure that she will not come to harm. _Is that understood_?"

"I …" A shudder overtakes my body, followed by a shiver of pure, cold fear. This man makes no jokes. Or idle threats.

_But … what does this mean? Is … is Ami-chan in danger? _

"Now wait just a darn minute!"

_Sano_.

I turn to see the Rooster-head suddenly march up behind me, cracking his knuckles determinedly.

"If the Fox and Ami-chan are in some kind of danger, then I'll be giving them all the protecting they need. Seeing as I was already planning on spending the night here myself."

"_Wha-_!" I whirl on him, flabbergasted. "_H-h-hold on a minute_ … why would you … when did I …!"

Aoshi's steely voice cuts through my spluttering. "I have already elected to stay here. Your assistance is not needed."

"I don't give a crap what you _elected_ _to do_," Sano snaps. "I have just as much right to stay here as you do!"

I nearly scream in exasperation. "_No you don't!"_

"It is understandable and commendable that you wish to protect your woman," Aoshi continues, glancing toward me. "But I am more than capable of guarding this clinic alone."

"_What the_-!" Sano's face turns as red as a tomato. "She … she's NOT my WOMAN!"

"You make a poor liar. Your attraction to Takani is as conspicuous as the fishbone between your teeth, Sagara."

"Oh!" Now it's my turn to turn red. As for the Rooster-head, I can literally see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Y-Y-YOU! … Well, what does that make _Misao_ to you, HUH? Seeing as you're so dead-set on protecting _her_, HUH?"

For the briefest moment, something else – something deep and almost _painful_ – flashes through Aoshi's eyes. But then just as quickly it is gone. When he speaks, his voice is as cool as steel.

"Misao is the granddaughter of my former mentor. I gave him my word that I would protect her at all costs. And I shall do so. _As my duty requires_."

And just like that, the Okashira lets his eyes fall closed, the note of finality ringing through the air.

"Well, there's PLENTY of room for TWO people on this floor, buddy!" Sanosuke roars, stomping his way over to the other side of the doorway and slamming his butt down onto the floorboards. "I'll just stand guard over HERE then, thank you very much!"

And just like that he crosses his arms, closes his eyes and presses his back against the wall with a loud, "Hmph!"

I just stand there, speechless, staring disbelievingly at the two men. And then my body starts to quiver as the shock rapidly gives way to fury.

"This is a CLINIC! Not some hotel for FREELOADERS! No one asked either of you to stay! Who do you think you guys think you ARE_?_"

Nothing. No response at all. I'm screaming at two sleeping statues who've cemented themselves to the floor.

"_Argh_!" With one last cry of exasperation, I turn around and march myself up those stairs to my room.

_Gosh_, can this get any more _awkward_? I'm stuck housing the guy who was pretty much my jailer while I was being kept at Kanryu's mansion and that … _that _… ROOSTER-HEAD!

But just before I've gotten myself out of earshot, I catch the sound of Aoshi's icy voice behind me.

"Sagara-san … if you must stay, I insist you move to the other side of the room."

"Oh yeah? And why is that, wise guy?"

" … You smell terrible …"

XXXXXXXXX

Morning comes too quickly for me.

My joints still ache from exhaustion as I kneel before the mirror and trace thin lines of black along my drooping eyelids. After then applying just a slight touch of rouge to my cheeks, I reach for the brush and smooth out my hair one last time to complete my morning ritual.

Yes, I do wear makeup on a daily basis. Nothing too extreme, of course. Just a few really subtle touches. I mean, look. I'm a doctor, not a geisha, but that doesn't mean I don't want to look _presentable_ in front of my patients. And considering I've got two … _reasonably attractive_ men waiting downstairs, I feel the need to look _extra_ presentable this morning.

What can I say? I can be pretty darn vain sometimes.

I can already hear Sanosuke snoring down there by the time I reach the top of the stairs. I'd compare the sound to a cross between an angry bear and a steamboat engine, magnified by ten. And sure enough once I get to the bottom of the stairs he looks exactly as how I expected to find him – legs all splayed out with his mouth hanging open, snoring away with drool dribbling down the side of his face.

As for Aoshi, he's frozen in the exact same position as when I'd left him. Eyes closed. Body rigid. Face a mask of imperturbable tranquility. It looks more like he's just meditating again rather than sleeping. But then again, it wouldn't surprise me at all if Aoshi meditated in his sleep.

I tiptoe past them and gently slide open the door to the examining room just a crack. The sliver of light spills onto the forms of the two girls snuggled close together on the bed, their chests rising and falling together beneath the blankets. I smile softly. They look like sleeping children. And although Ami-chan's face is still a little pale from illness, her expression is peaceful. Thank God for that. I can tell that Misao's presence has done more for her than any sedative ever could.

I slide the door closed with a soft click. The clinic officially opens in about an hour, but I'll just let them sleep. Why should I disturb them now? Now when Ami-chan can finally have some peace …

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I flinch, startled, and turn towards the front door. The sound came so suddenly I almost wondered if I imagined it. But then a few seconds later, another round of knocking commences.

That's_ strange … who could it be at this hour_?

I take a few tentative steps towards the door, a strange sense of foreboding tugging at the back of my mind. And then suddenly Aoshi's words from last night are screaming through my head as I glimpse the shadowy silhouette of a man through the paper screen.

_I sense a great deal of danger surrounding that patient of yours. Something terrible is about to strike at her … and soon._

Fearful, I glance back towards the room and barely stifle a startled shriek. Because the formerly sleeping statue that was Shinomori Aoshi is now wide awake. Wide awake and glaring icy daggers straight through me at the door.

I swallow hard, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. After a long moment, Aoshi sends a nod in my direction, his eyes flashing as he grasps the hilt of his kodachi. I gasp and whirl around. _Shinomori, if there's some dangerous criminal behind this door, you had better not let him _kill _me._

I take a deep breath and slide the door open.

The shadowy figure turns out to be a small, skinny-looking man with oily black hair and a crooked smile. For some reason, he reminds me of an insect, with his beady little eyes and his pointy chin and the two long, antenna-like strands of hair sticking out over the crown of his head. He's wearing a sharply pressed grey tunic, suggesting he's some kind of middle-class businessman. And there's an air about him that feels distinctly … _foreign_.

"Good morning, Miss," he croons in a reedy voice. "I understand you are housing a friend of mine here in this clinic."

Alright. Now having been a former prisoner of the opium trade, I've developed a sixth sense for detecting shady characters. And this guy is making my alarm bells go off like crazy.

I narrow my eyes at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ah, forgive me." He smiles smoothly and bows. "I've forgotten my manners, of course. My name is Chong Zhou. I've been informed a young friend of mine was taken here last night and I have come to retrieve her."

_Chong Zou … okay, that's definitely _not _Japanese_.

"I see. Well, all of our in-house patients are still asleep at the moment and we do not officially open for another hour, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come back later."

_Hopefully that should give us enough time to smuggle Ami somewhere safe …_

There's a patronizing look in the man's eyes as his smile widens. "Perhaps if you would allow me to speak to the doctor …"

"You are already speaking to her."

Aoshi's dark voice slices through the air from behind me, followed by that telltale gust of icy air that always seems to accompany his presence. The stranger's eyes grow wide, his composure slipping as he glances up at the forbidding-looking man standing just behind my shoulder. I hear Aoshi's voice continue, low and heavy with warning. "And what exactly is your relationship to the young woman you wish to … _retrieve_?"

The man clears his throat, his smile returning uneasily and just a bit more crooked than before. "Well, you see, I happen to be the girl's _guardian_, my good sir. I have been anxiously searching for her for quite some days now and, as you can imagine, I wish to see her safely returned home as soon as possible."

I don't even have to look behind me to imagine the death glare Aoshi's giving this guy right now. "Her … _guardian_."

The man pales slightly. "… yes, good sir."

"I see. Well I am afraid you will have to take Dr. Takani's suggestion and leave for now."

The man smiles weakly and steps forward. "Perhaps if you would allow me to see her …"

"_No._"

The man flinches at first as if Aoshi had swiped at him with a sword. At this moment the smile fully vanishes from his face, all pretenses gone and now replaced by an impatient glower.

"Her name is Ami," he snaps. "I know you are keeping her here and I have every right to see her. Now if you would kindly step aside …"

"_What do you want with Ami-chan_?"

The breath freezes in my throat. _Misao._ I whirl about and sure enough there she is, standing with her arms crossed and glaring at the man the man from the halfway open doorway. The young kunoichi steps forward, trying to look menacing, but it is so obvious the girl just rolled out of bed. Her eyes, though burning with their distinctive fire, are still slightly fogged by the haze of sleep. _Worse_, her long, unbound hair and clothes are still carelessly disheveled, her top pulled askew and exposing her … uh … _blossoming_ cleavage.

_Dangit, Misao! Get back in that room! NOW!_

"Ahh. .."

_Oh crap._ To my horror, I see that the man has somehow slipped passed Aoshi and I while we were distracted by Misao. The man steps towards the girl as her gaze flickers with uncertainty, and the leer in his voice leaves no question as to his thoughts. "And who might _this_ lovely young flower be, hmm?"

Aoshi moves so fast and so suddenly that it is almost a blur, and the next thing I know he is blocking the man's path, shielding the bewildered Misao behind his back and glaring the man down with pure, burning _death_ in his eyes.

"_You have been asked to leave._" His voice is the lowest of growls … _lethal_. Even I can't help but shudder at the sound.

The man is shaking like a leaf as he backs away. "F-f-forgive me! P-p-perhaps I've been too hasty, I uh … I-I-I'm just so anxious to see poor Ami, as I'm sure you understand …"

I step forward now. "We won't ask you again," I say sternly. "Please leave this clinic. _Now_."

The man swings on me so suddenly I barely stifle a gasp of surprise, his beady little eyes suddenly burning with menace.

"Now you listen here, _Miss_," he hisses. "I've got powerful friends in this city, and I'm warning you that …"

"I BELIEVE the lady, asked you to leave, SIR."

I jump back as the now awakened Sanosuke suddenly shoves his way in front of me, cracking his powerful knuckles in warning.

_Seriously, Rooster-Head, what have you been doing this whole time? _Sleeping_? Gosh._

The blood drains from the stranger's face as his eyes shift back and forth between the two men – from Aoshi, to Sano, to Aoshi, back to Sano. And then, with a growl of frustration, he turns and marches back towards the front door.

"This isn't over!"

And with that he loudly slams the door shut behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

I just can't help myself.

I wait just a few seconds after he's gone before I reach into my pocket and throw a nice, pointy kunai against the screen door from whence he came.

_Thwack!_

"Misao!"

"Ha!" I stick out my tongue and blow a nice, loud raspberry at the door. "Yeah! That's what you get. And don't come back, CREEP!"

"_Misao!_"

I whirl around to face the horrified Megumi. "What? He's gone."

"He could still hear you_, idiot_!" she shrieks. "And who's gonna pay for that door, _huh_?"

I sniff and smugly fling my hair back over my shoulder … which doesn't actually work very well, because it's loose and messy and ankle-length and weigh's a _ton_, so I nearly break my neck in the process.

"Pfft! Don't worry about it, Megumi-san! That guy wouldn't _dare_ come back around here after …"

"Misao."

Only Aoshi's voice can make my heart stop and my whole body turn to ice in the same instant.

Swallowing back a shudder, I turn towards him, fully expecting to see annoyance or anger glared in my direction. But when I look up into Aoshi-sama's eyes, what I see there is something much, _much_ worse.

It's intense _disapproval_.

"Your actions were foolish," he says. "You should have stayed in the room with the girl and allowed us to remove the man without your interference."

_Interference …_

I can't breathe. Every word that he said was like a stab to the throat.

"I … I … _I couldn't help it!_" I scream at him, tears burning at the back of my eyes. "I had to come out of there. He was coming for _Ami-chan_! I couldn't just stay there, I had to _protect_ her! I had to …"

And then a soft, painful whimper floats out from the open door behind me.

_Ami-chan._

In an instant, I've spun around and run back into the room to find Ami-chan sitting up, her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth with her fingers clutched in her hair.

"He's here …" she gasps to no one, her eyes wide and unseeing. "He's here … he found me … _he found me …"_

I lean forward, stretching a hand toward her tentatively. "Ami-chan … what … "

"_Don't let him take me_!"

I nearly fall backwards as Ami-chan flings herself against me, screaming and sobbing hysterically as she clutches my neck in desperation. Stunned … _terrified_ … I wrap my arms around the weeping girl, holding onto her shuddering frame and rubbing my hands along her back, desperate to console her.

"Shhhhhh, Ami-chan …" I whisper over her cries. "It's okay … it's okay. He's gone. You're safe. We won't let him get you …"

"_No_!" she screams into my dampened clothes. "He'll get me! He'll get me! _He'll get me_!"

"Shhhhhhhh …" I whisper frantically into her ear. "No, he won't. We won't let him get you. I promise, Ami-chan …"

It feels like an eternity before I feel her collapse weakly into my embrace, her frenzied shrieks dying down to pitiful whimpers. I look desperately over my shoulder and see Megumi walking up to us with a small cup in her hand and a look of deep distress etched over her countenance. Behind her, Aoshi-sama and Sanosuke watch us grimly from the doorway.

"Here," Megumi whispers soothingly, kneeling down. "Please, drink this, Ami-chan."

After a few seconds, I hear the Ami let out a sniffle and reluctantly lift her face away from my shoulder. The poor girl's eyes are frighteningly red, practically bloodshot from crying, every muscle of her face twisted in anguish. She whimpers softly as she takes one sip from the cup and then whirls around and buries her face into my chest once again.

"Please, Misao-san …" she sobs, her voice breaking pitifully. "Don't let him get me …"

"Shhhh …" I reach up and stroke my fingers through her long, silky hair. "Ami-chan … who was that man?"

She lets out a horrified gasp, her whole body trembling violently. "He … he … _he took me!_"

I hear a snarl of rage and look up to see Sanosuke twist his face away from us, his teeth clenched and his eyes blazing. I turn back as Ami slowly pulls herself away from my arms, her tear-soaked eyes seared deep with pain, weariness … and _shame_.

"He … he's the one who took me …" she whimpers, pausing to gulp down the painful hiccups choking her throat. "He tricked me and took me from my home and …"

She stops and clenches her eyes shut, the tears slipping down her face.

"And he made me a prostitute."


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: Ah, I couldn't private message that wonderful guest reviewer who wrote he/she was checking every day to see if I wrote any more. I was so busy these past few weeks and freaking out watching the days go by thinking,"AH! Someone somewhere is going another day checking and waiting for the next chapter to come out, and I can't do anything about it! AH!" But that's just the motivation I needed to crank out this baby. To know a reader cares that much about my work means so much to me. :)_

_So sorry for the delay. A lot of crazy things have been happening and certain priorities had to take precedence. I also went back and polished up pretty much all the previous chapters. No major changes, just stylistic type things. This was a difficult chapter for me to write. I don't claim to be an expert on Japanese history by any means, so I was trying to make this as accurate as possible based on the limited research I had at my disposable. There are plenty of other RuroKen writers who are clearly more well-versed in Japanese history than me, so it was definitely a challenge to integrate it well into the story. Plus, this is obviously a very sensitive and profoundly important issue I'm writing about, so I took great care in making sure I handled it to the best of my ability._

_The product is this wearily strung together and utterly fluff-less yet vitally important chapter. Just a warning, I will definitely be MIA for the next few weeks. Got a lot of things I have to devote my full time and attention to right now, but I am still fully committed to this story and I can promise the fluff fans that plenty of dramatic romantic goodness is just around the corner in the next chapters. Thanks again to all my reviewers and ... oh. Oh my gosh. If you haven't seen the trailers for the new live action Rurouni Kenshin movie, look them up NOW. I am so, so, SO excited, I can't even tell you. AHHHHH!_

XXXXXXXXX

_**Glossary:**_

_**Bokken: **__A wooden sword_

_**Yukata: **__A casual summer kimono_

**Chapter Five**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Almost there, Ami-chan. Hang on tight."

"H-h-hai, Misao-san."

I feel Ami tighten her frail arms around my neck as I carry her on piggy-back through the back streets of Tokyo. We're careful to take paths where we wouldn't be seen by too many people, but I can feel Ami's body quivering against mine as she presses her face deep into my shoulder as if to hide herself. Poor thing. I wish there was something more I could do to comfort her.

Sanosuke-san and Aoshi-sama walk just a few feet behind us, and I imagine the sight of Aoshi-sama's icy glare is warding off the stares of any of the few curious passerbys. I'm certain he's also on high alert for that sleazebag Chong Zou or any other crook who may be watching.

I let out a sigh of relief when we finally reach the dojo. Through the open gates, I spot Yahiko practicing in the courtyard, brandishing his bokken against some invisible enemy. _Dang _… that boy's gotten so much stronger over the past couple years. I watch, awestruck, as he leaps around, slashing the air in swift, deadly circles.

"Hey! Yahiko!"

The teenage swordsman spins about and the furious blaze in his eyes shrinks back when he catches sight of us. "Oh, there you guys are! What happened, did you stay the night at the clinic?"

I nod and carry Ami in past the gates. "Yeah. Himura and Kaoru-san weren't too worried about us, were they?"

Yahiko crosses his arms and gives me a funny look. "Nah. Though they were really curious as to why both you and Aoshi were gone …" His eyes grow big. "All. Night. LONG."

If I had less presence of mind I would have dropped Ami right on the ground and Monster-Bird-Punched this kid right through the face. "_What are you implying, you little brat_?"

He shrugs. "Oh nothing. I'm just saying I heard from Kaoru that you followed Aoshi to the riverbank last night." His eyes get big again. "And never. Came. BACK."

"YOU – !"

"Misao-dono?"

Himura's voice breaks through my fit of rage and I glance up to see the surprised-looking ex-rurouni step onto the veranda with Kaoru-san peeking over his shoulder.

"Aoshi, you're back too," Kaoru says, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she surveys our little crew. "But Misao-chan, who are …"

"Kenshin! Little Missy!"

It's at this moment that the roguish-looking "stranger" in the back rushes to the front with his arms outstretched. For a moment, Kaoru and Himura just stare at him with perplexed looks on their faces before I see the recognition suddenly slam into them both like a bolt of lightning. "S-S-S-SANO?"

"Hey, you two! How are you guys doing?"

Kaoru-san snaps out of it first, letting out a squeal of delight as she rushes forward with her arms outstretched. She doesn't get far before Himura grabs her gently by the waist, halting her from leaping off the edge of the veranda. I hear him whisper an apologetic, "Careful Koishii,"as he pulls her back slightly, but I can tell by the wide smile on his face that he's having a hard time containing his own excitement.

I hear Sanosuke let out something between a bark and a gag and turn to see that his arms have dropped suddenly to his sides, as if in shock. From behind I can see the edge of his jaw fall wide open as Kaoru-san steps down carefully from the veranda … her bulging pregnant belly now in full view beneath the sun.

_Ah … oh, that's right_ … Sanosuke had no idea that Kaoru-san was pregnant. She and Himura couldn't send him an invitation since they didn't know where he was.

I nearly jump out of my skin as Sanosuke throws his head back and begins howling like a lunatic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh good Kami, look at THIS! So you went and knocked up the Little Missy, did ya, Kenshin! I knew you had it in you. Hahahahaha!"

"Oro!" Himura blushes scarlet at his friend's remark while Kaoru-san breaks free of her husband and races towards her friend.

"C'mon, Sano!" she squeals. "Quit being so crude and give me a … a …"

Kaoru-san's just two feet away when she suddenly stops and her face turns as sickly green as wasabi paste.

"What the_ …_" She chokes suddenly._ "Holy_ …_!_" I watch in alarm as the wobbling pregnant woman stumbles back, her cheeks bulging out like a chipmunk's as she slaps both hands over her nose and mouth.

"Koishii?" Himura rushes up behind her, grasping her gently from behind. "Kaoru-koishii, what's …"

And then the former rurouni's nostrils grow wide and his face turns the exact same color as Kaoru-san's.

"What?" Sano exclaims. "I thought you two wanted a hug!"

Himura narrows his eyes, his expression that of the utmost seriousness. "Sanosuke, friend … we most certainly would embrace you after all this time, except …" He backs away slightly, Kaoru-san in tow. "Except that you have come here smelling like a two week-old manure pile."

_Oh Kami … _Crap, it's all I can do to contain my sniggers of laughter as I watch Sanosuke turn red all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Wha- it's not _that _bad!" He steps forward. "C'mon, after two years, you aren't really gonna act this way over …"

"NO!" Kaoru shrieks, scurrying away with her equally panicked husband clinging to her side. "No, stay away. _Stay away!_"

Sanosuke just stands there making choking noises at them before he suddenly swings around … thus flipping his long, shaggy mane and sending an overpowering waft of his stench straight into me and Yahiko's faces.

"Gahhhhh!"

"Oh, ack! Ewww! Ugh!"

That did it. After gaping at us for a good ten seconds, Sanosuke finally let out an angry snarl before stomping his foot into the ground.

"FINE! I'll TAKE the frickin' BATH! No need to point the way, Kenshin. I STILL REMEMBER WHERE IT IS!"

And with that, and muttering out curses the entire way, Sanosuke marches off towards the bath house while the rest of us gather together and give up a round of applause behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

"Here, Ami-chan." Kaoru-san's smile is warm as she kneels down next to the prostrate girl and sets a neatly folded kimono on the edge of the futon. "You can change into this after your bath. I'll show you where it is after Sanosuke's done in there. I already asked Yahiko to start warming up some water for you."

"Ah…" Ami-chan lowers her eyes shyly. "A-arigato, Himura Kaoru-san."

Kaoru lets out a little laugh. "It's no problem, Ami-chan. It's not like I'm going to be fitting back into those clothes any time soon, anyway." With a little effort, she stands up and waddles over to the doorway where Himura and I are waiting. "You just let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"H-hai …" Two glimmering brown eyes meet mine. "You'll … you'll come back … won't you, Misao-san?"

I smile reassuringly. "Yes. I'll just be a few minutes, Ami-chan. I promise."

"Ah …" The girl nods and shifts slightly on the futon. "A-arigato."

I give Ami-chan a small wave before I slide the door closed and follow Himura and Kaoru-san down the hallway. We step back out onto the veranda and take our seats, with Kaoru-san leaning against the pillar and Himura wrapping one arm about her shoulder. When the former rurouni turns to face me, his violet eyes are grave and apprehensive.

"Alright, Misao-dono … tell us about Ami-dono …"

XXXXXXXXX

"_I grew up on one of the islands of the Amakusa. My family was very poor. We tried farming sweet potato to survive, but it was next to impossible. Almost nothing we planted seemed to grow. Our shack was just one of hundreds crammed together on the hillside, and everyone went hungry. So much of the land was barren. Sometimes I would go whole days without any food. Just a bowl of water to drink. There were nights when I would curl up on the floor feeling like my stomach was eating itself from the inside out, and I would fall asleep praying that I would live through the night._

"_Chong Zhou first came to the village about two years ago. He and three other men were going around asking for girls who wished to make good money for their families. One night, Chong Zhou came into our shack and he spoke to my father and mother. He told them of a country across the seas overflowing with riches and prosperity. He said a new Japanese district had been erected in Singapore and that there was a demand for pretty girls to work in the shops and restaurants there. He said that these girls were paid more in a week than our family could make in a year. _

"_He offered me a job. He said a girl with such a 'pretty face' and 'delicate manners' would make a fortune in Singapore. He said the money I would send back home to my family would make them so rich that they would never starve again. That I could buy them a real house and enough food for them to last a lifetime._

"_I was twelve years old. I didn't know what to think at first. I desperately wanted to help my family. I hated having to listen to my little brother moan and cry in his sleep because he was so hungry. And yet … I was also afraid. I was terrified at the thought of crossing the ocean. I also couldn't bear the thought of leaving my family, my village. I didn't want to leave my home._

"_But my father …"_

_Ami stopped speaking for a moment, her eyes pinched tight with pain and her lips pressed together and trembling. I squeezed her hand and met her gaze with what I hoped was an encouraging smile. Ami squeezed my hand back and drew in a shaky breath before she continued._

"_My father loved me. He really did. But … in the village, a daughter was little more than a burden. We could not carry on the family line. We were just another mouth to feed. But here was a chance for me to do something that could be of use to them. To save my family when we were barely surviving as it was …" She swallowed. "My father pressured me to go. He said my brother would surely starve to death if I didn't do this for them. We needed the money or else we wouldn't last another year. And so … I agreed._

"_I let Chong Zhou take me to the ship the next morning. It was me and two other girls who lived in the village. He just dropped us off at the dock and told us he was going to move on to another village to find more girls to join us. I never saw him again … until today …"_

_Ami's eyes squeezed shut as the tears slipped down her face, and I wrapped both hands about her trembling fists. We were both shaking, she and I together … the both of us sharing in that awful dread of what we knew was coming next in this story … _

"_It was terrifying, being on that ship. A month crammed in a dark room below the decks without a single breath of fresh air. I spent most of those days weeping for my family. I missed them so much. The only thought I could cling to for strength was that by doing this for them I could give them a better life and rescue my brother from starvation._

"_But when we finally got to Singapore …" A sob finally broke through and the poor girl covered her mouth with the back of her fist as if to stifle it. "By then it was too late, when we realized … that the place where they brought us to work wasn't a shop or restaurant. It was … a brothel!"_

_Oh … oh Kami …_

_Anguish and revulsion clawed at the back of my throat as I watched Ami fall forward, her body wracked with agonized sobs. Not knowing what else to do, I leant forward and embraced her huddled form, holding her as tightly as I could as she wept. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Megumi-san turn her face away in horror and Sanosuke staring grimly at the floor. As for Aoshi-sama, he was leaning with his back against this wall, his eyes closed and his expression dark._

"_I …" Ami swallowed hard, her voice thick with tears. "I refused to do it at first. But the brothel owners beat me and taunted me and called me a disgrace. I screamed and begged for them to let me go. To bring me back to my home. They just laughed. They said I could never go back to Japan. They told me that fate had brought me here and I should just accept it._

"_A-A-After that … that first … night …" The words came out in fractured pieces, finally shattering upon the last. I knew to give more words to what she had suffered then would be unbearable. Even to imagine it was twisting at my own stomach like a steel coil._

"_I … I wanted to die. I curled myself up in the corner and I refused to move. I wouldn't eat. I was determined to starve myself. I decided that I would rather die there alone in Singapore than have to sell my body._

"_But then the brothel madam barged into the room where I was laying. I … I thought she was going to beat me again. But what she did was something much, much worse. She screamed at me. I can still remember the words she said. She called me a worthless, selfish girl. She said, 'Do you care nothing for your family? Are you just going to let your brother die in his own filth back in Japan?' She said … 'You parents sold you here. This is your duty to your family now. They're depending on you for their survival. By refusing to do your work, you're casting them off to starve to death!'"_

_My heart tore as Ami's words fell off into painful gasps. "I … I couldn't bear to hear those words! They were so cruel. So horrible. But … but she was right! My family was depending on me. I thought of my brother, clutching his stomach in pain. My mother, shrinking into a skeleton because she's so hungry. My father, slaving away on the hillside and in the end not reaping a single crop …" She swallowed. "And then I realized … I couldn't go back. I was trapped there in Singapore. I had nowhere else to go. And if I let myself die there rather than do this work, then … then I was dishonoring my family and condemning them to die as well." _

_Her eyes closed. Reopened. The trails of tears ran their course along her cheeks, leaving only gray clouds of desolation in her eyes. She suddenly looked so much older than her fourteen years._

"_And so in the end I chose to accept my fate. And for the next two years, I worked as a prostitute of the Malay Street in Singapore."_

_I shut my eyes, blocking out the passage of tears that burned like fire behind my eyelids. I wanted to scream. I wanted to weep and rent my hair and vomit right there on the floor. Instead, I tightened my grip on the deflated-looking young girl leaning over the edge of the bed. _

"_It …it wasn't always so horrible," she whispered. "The brothel owners did not treat us so badly as long as we did our work. And I had the other girls to comfort me, on those days when it became unbearable. Like … like Mayu-san …"_

_My ears perk up at the name. "Ah … your Onee-san?"_

_Ami nodded, a sad half-smile stretching her mouth thin. "Mayu-san isn't my real sister. Not by blood, anyway. She was one of the older girls at the brothel. When I first arrived, she told me she was brought over from a village near Shimabara and that she had already been there for three years. I … I wasn't looking for a friend, but somehow Mayu-san chose to take me under her wing. After that first night, she slipped onto the futon beside me and wrapped me up in her arms until I cried myself to sleep. We were inseparable since then. She truly became my Onee-san. She was the kindest, most loving person I ever met." She glanced up at me, studying my face closely. "She looked so much like you …"_

_Aoshi-sama's deep voice rose up quietly from across the room. "How many other girls were kept with you?"_

_Ami's eyes fell to her lap. "There were about seven of us in the brothel where they kept me. There was another Japanese brothel on Malay Street as well. But there were dozens more Japanese girls selling themselves on the streets, unchecked. And over the past year, we've heard that there were more Japanese brothels being built … and more girls being brought in by ship almost every month."_

_I turned my face away, scarcely able to contain my revulsion. _

"_I became numb to it all, after I while …" she continued softly. "I felt so dead inside. There were nights when the pain would come crashing over me like a wave again, but … I guess over time I just let my emotions die off inside of me. So that I couldn't feel anything anymore. I guess it was the only thing I could do to keep myself from going mad._

"_But then I got sick …" The tears returned, dripping slowly and silently. "I hardly noticed it at first. I thought it was just a little stomach ache. That it would pass. But then the pain got worse. It was horrible. There were some days when I couldn't even get out of bed because my stomach hurt so much. Mayu Onee-san stayed with me and comforted me when the pain was too much to take, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong with me, no matter how much I begged and pleaded. Because I could see it in her eyes. And I could see it in the eyes of some of the other older girls. They knew. They knew what it was. When they looked at me, their eyes held so much fear. So much sadness. I knew they were hiding something from me and were too afraid to tell me the truth._

"_And then there was one night when the pain was at its worst. It felt like my whole stomach was ripping itself apart. I was screaming for someone to help me, to make it stop … Mayu Onee-san held me that whole night. She held me and soothed me until she thought I had fallen asleep. But I was still awake when I felt her climb off of the futon. I heard her walk out into the hallway, and then … and then after a few steps I heard her stumble and fall the floor. She was sobbing … _

"_That … that was when I knew. That's when I knew I was dying."_

_I couldn't stop the tears from breaking free if I tried. When I wrapped my arms around Ami-chan and held her tight, I was just as much seeking to be comforted as she was. I felt her tears soaking into my shoulder as my own fell down her back. I heard a sniffle somewhere to our right and knew that Megumi was weeping silently as well._

_I couldn't even begin to describe this torrent of emotion. I felt sick. Hideously sick. It surged up from somewhere deep within my gut and tore my insides to shreds in its wake. Any words I could assign to it were swept away into nothing. Only one word broke through, echoing through my mind like the death chimes of a gong … _

_Why?_

_Why why why why why?_

_I clung tighter to Ami and buried my face into her silken hair. "I'm sorry …" I whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry Ami-chan …"_

_We held each other for a long moment, crying silently. And then I felt Ami squeeze my shoulder gently in gratitude before slowly pulling away. When I looked into her face, her eyes downcast and her expression caught somewhere between deadness and relief._

"_I didn't want to die there," she whispered. "I couldn't bear to die there in that brothel. If I was going to die, I wanted to be with my family. In our home. In Japan. But … but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how I could escape._

"_But then I met Sanosuke-san …"_

_I followed her gaze to the other side of the bed, where the wandering traveler had stationed himself behind Megumi, his hand resting firmly on her shoulder as she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve._

"_I had already found myself a ship that could take me to Tokyo," he explained, his face bleak. "Thankfully they had room for just one more passenger. Once she recovers a bit, I … I plan to take her down to Amakusa so she can find her family …"_

"_HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" _

_I was very sorry for screeching so suddenly into Ami-chan's ear, but my tears were momentarily forgotten the moment that Rooster-head opened his mouth._

"_YOU!" I screamed, pointed my finger straight at his scruffily baffled face. "AND JUST HOW DID YOU HAPPEN TO 'MEET' AMI-CHAN, ANYWAY?"_

_The idiot just blinked at me. "Huh? What's with that crazy face, Weasel?"_

_It was Aoshi-sama who answered for me. "Misao is asking, Sagara … how it was that you had come into contact with a fourteen-year-old prostitute in Singapore."_

_Ah. Ah. _Now_ Sanosuke got it. _

"_It … what … NO! No no no no NO!" he roared, his eyes wild, blood bursting through the popped vessels in his face. "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!"_

_Aoshi-sama's eyebrows lifted slightly. "No? You are saying that you were not one of Ami's customers … ?"_

"_NO! I'M NOT A FRICKIN' PEDOPHILE!" _

_Sanosuke shook violently as he swung from Aoshi, to me, back to Aoshi, to me … _everywhere _but at Megumi-san. "Ami-chan came to ME for help! I'm not some PERVERT who buys sex off of women. Quit jumping to your frickin' stupid conclusions!"_

_By now all of us (excluding Aoshi-sama) had backed away slightly as Sanosuke stood there snorting and glaring down at us like an enraged bull. It was a long while before Ami-chan timidly spoke up._

"_Y-yes. It is true as Sagara-san says. He was not one of my customers."_

_Aoshi-sama lifted his chin slightly. "Then how was it that you came to meet him?"_

_Ami sniffed, the saddest of smiles creeping across her face. "It was Mayu Onee-san. She … she said she found Sagara-san in the marketplace … and saw the Japanese character on his back. Mayu … she has this gift for sensing people's inner character. She said she could sense that Sagara-san was a good man. And then later that night she came back to the brothel, picked me up off of the futon and snuck me out to the docks where Sagara-san was waiting …" She closed her eyes and whimpered. "She begged Sagara-san to take me …"_

_A much calmer Sanosuke stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the two of us. "When Mayu stopped me in the street, I thought I was hallucinating 'cuz she really did look a lot like you, Weasel. But then she told me about Ami-chan … and … all the other girls …" He paused to collect himself, gritting his teeth in disgust. "I would have taken her too, if it were possible. But she just told me not to worry about her, to just take Ami back while there was still time …" He shook his head. "I wasn't too sure at first, but … once I saw Mayu come back to the docks with Ami-chan in her arms … I knew I couldn't just leave her there."_

_I nodded. Dang, now I felt absolutely horrible for accusing Sanosuke like that. I hoped I could convey with my eyes the depth of my respect for him, having done this for Ami. _

"_It was so hard …" Ami-chan's voice shook as she spoke. "Leaving my Onee-san behind. I … I pray that she is alright. And that … she too might be saved …"_

_I thought about that brave, selfless young woman left on the docks in Singapore ... who is probably at the brothel now, selling herself once again at this very moment. It hit me like a dagger through the chest knowing how improbable Ami's wish for Mayu truly was … how impossible it would be for all those girls … _

_I gasped as Ami suddenly gripped my hand fiercely, her eyes wide with terror. "But now Chong Zhou is here!" she gasped hoarsely. "I don't … I don't understand … _how could he have found me!_"_

_Ami … I could hear she was crumbling toward the brink of hysteria. I quickly wiped my face free of tears and grabbed the girl firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to meet my gaze. _

_No … I cupped her trembling cheeks firmly in my hands. I wasn't about to let her lose it. Not again._

"_Listen to me, Ami," I whispered. "He's not going to get you. I swear to you, no matter what, we are going to protect you. I swear it."_

"_Misao-san …" Her beautiful brown eyes swam with a multitude of fears and doubts. I wiped a stray tear away and smiled gently._

"_There's no need to be scared now, Ami. I mean, look! You've got a kick-butt kunoichi, a grand master Okashira and an iron-fisted Rooster-head on your side! Plus the toughest lady doctor in the country to boot." I let out a snooty little laugh. "That Chong Zhou doesn't stand a chance!"_

_Ami stared at me for a long, long time. And then, slowly, the softest glimmer hope finally emerged from the whirlpools of her eyes._

_"You ... you will protect me?" she whispered._

_"Hai," I answered with all the confidence I could muster. "We will protect you."_

_The tears that fell from Ami's eyes now were those of relief as she threw herself into my arms._

"_A-arigato. Arigato … Onee-san …"_

XXXXXXXXX

I had my eyes closed the entire time I was relating this story. When I finally open them now, I see Kaoru-san staring silently at the floor, her lovely face shiny with tears as her husband holds her tightly. Himura's expression beside her is dark and grave. I can see the faintest tints of anger and despair glinting in his violet eyes.

I clear my throat. "We … we thought it would be safer if Ami didn't stay at the clinic. Just in case Chong Zhou tries to come back. I … I really hate to impose since you're already hosting Aoshi-sama and me, but … but Ami-chan could share the guest futon with me and … and I could help Himura with ..."

"Misao-chan." Kaoru-san's voice silences me gently, a warm smile spreading across her face. "Misao-chan, of course we'll let Ami-chan stay here with us."

At her words, I let out a breath of relief and throw my arms around this generous woman – this loving soul who never once hesitated to open up her heart and home to others. Just to be sure, I sneak a glance over at her husband and see that he too is smiling, though somewhat nervously.

"Hai, Misao-dono," he says. "We'll be happy to do whatever we can to help Ami-chan."

I nod gratefully. "Arigato."

The sound of loud, trudging footsteps catches our attention and we turn to see a now scrubbed down Sanosuke march his way towards us. He's clad in a clean white yukata and his long mop of a hairdo hangs sodden and dripping down his back.

"Alright … NOW can I get my hug?"

Himura and Kaoru-san grin widely as they rush forward, laughing, into the arms of their long-lost friend.

XXXXXXXXX

_Megumi_

Sigh … what a long day.

It's already dark by the time I shoo my final patient out the door and close up the clinic for the night. I was supposed to be at the Himura's house for dinner half an hour ago, but this poor old fisherman stumbled in at the last minute with gout on his foot the size of a grapefruit. Ugh … definitely not one of the most pleasant cases I've had to deal with in my career.

Well, at least that greasy-faced Chong Zhou hasn't shown up again. It's a relief knowing Ami-chan is safe at the dojo. I know Ken-san and Kaoru will be treating her with the utmost care and attention while she is there with them. Speaking of which, I should pack my medical kit to take along to dinner. Might as well give Ami another check-up as long as I'm …

_BANG!_

The sound comes so suddenly and I whirl around only to find myself slammed up against the wall, two bruising hands crushing my shoulders as I stare straight into the eyes of a bearded giant. I open my mouth to scream only to be silenced by the sensation of a steel blade being pressed against my windpipe. And then the giant opens up his jaws, revealing a jumbled mess of yellow teeth as the stench of his breath wafts over my face.

"_Where is the girl?_"


	7. Chapter 6

_AN: I'm back! ... Ah, but school starts up again in two weeks, so things are going to get even more INSANE! Thanks so much to everyone for all your reviews/favorites for my last chapter! Love ya'll!_

_Revised 8/18/12 (Because I'm just that nitpicky)_

**Chapter Six**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

_Ami's hair is so pretty …_

In one swift motion, I wrap a ribbon around the girl's smooth, glossy tresses and tie it up into a bun. Her hair is still damp, fresh out of the bath, the scent of Kaoru-san's favorite jasmine shampoo filling my nostrils as I smooth it out. When I peek around at the girl's face, I can't help but smile. Her once sickly pallor has now been flushed with color, the effect nicely offset by the lavender kimono Kaoru-san lent her. She looks better than just pretty now – she looks as fresh as a daisy. In this moment, she's not some sickly child prostitute constantly haunted by fear and the memories of her horrific past. She's just a girl, as sweet and innocent as any other fourteen-year-old, getting her hair done before dinner.

"Hey, Weasel!"

I glance up to see Yahiko's shape silhouetted against the shoji screen. "Hai, Yahiko-kun?"

"Tsubame and Tae are here, they brought food from the Akabeko. Let's eat!"

"Okay, we'll be right there!"

As Yahiko's footsteps scamper off down the hall, I stand to my feet and crouch down in front of my companion. "Hop on, Ami-chan."

"Wait, Misao-san." I feel her fingers run themselves through my long, curling mane. "Do you want me to braid your hair for you first?"

Oh yeah. I'd jumped into the bath right after Ami-chan and my hair was still wet and loose. "Sure Ami-chan, that would be …"

Wait.

I pause, glancing over at the mirror situated on the other side of the room. Unlike Ami-chan – or pretty much all normal Japanese girls with their smooth, bone-straight locks – my hair tumbles down past my knees in a shapeless mess of kinks and curls. I run a hand through my unruly bangs, thinking back to the night before …

_Perhaps you should do so more often._

"Uh … on second thought …" I blush lightly. "I think I'll leave it down tonight."

I hear Ami let out a soft giggle before she climbs onto my back. I hoist her up easily as we venture out to join the others in the dining room.

XXXXXXXXX

_Megumi_

"_Well …?_"

I nearly choke as my captor presses the knife until I can't take a breath without the blade grazing the skin of my throat. My heart is hammering out of my chest, but I refuse to give this thug the satisfaction of seeing me squirm.

"I won't ask again, lady." He leans in closer until his jaws are mere centimeters away from my face. "Where. Is. The _girl_?"

I swallow back my fear and focus on a point on the far back wall. "I don't know what you're talking about …"

"_Don't lie_!"

I stifle a yelp as the knife bites sharply into my skin, a chill sweeping over me as a warm trickle of blood dribbles down towards my clavicle. I close my eyes, collect myself … _Easy, Megumi. Stay cool. You're going to be fine. You've been in hairier situations than this before. This thug is small potatoes compared to that._

"Fujii!"

I open my eyes and see a dark shape move into my line of vision, just past the giant's snarling face. _There's two of them_. The second thug is another large, bearded man; not as massive as the giant, but just as menacing, and he's sneering at me in a way that turns my stomach.

The giant turns his head. "Search this dump!" he barks.

His partner nods and disappears as the giant turns back and bares his teeth at me in warning. I refuse to look at him, refocusing my attention elsewhere as I hear the slamming of a door and footsteps tramping their way through the examining room. In spite of my perilous predicament, I feel a surge of anger as a series of thuds and clangs and smashes rings out from behind the door. _He's ransacking the place!_ After a few minutes, I hear the brute storm out and up the stairs to the top floor, where the noise of mindless wreckage commences once again. _No! My stuff!_

I grit my teeth in frustration as I imagine my trunks being overturned upstairs, that barbarian ripping through my belongings … the sight of medicine jars and medical kits lying smashed open and instruments strewn about the floor in the next room …

_These animals! Who do they think they are making a mess of my clinic like this? Okay, technically it's not _my _clinic, but Dr. Genzai left it in my care, so it's my responsibility. How dare they! I swear, once I get out of this, I'm going to …_

And then the noises stop, followed by heavy, angry footsteps plodding over to the top of the stairs. "She's not here!"

_Well, duh_ … I let out an involuntary cry as the giant roars and slams me against the wall, banging my head so hard that stars explode before my vision. I'm fighting to catch my breath when the knife flies up from my throat to my cheek, the tip of the blade pressing just below my eye.

"_Talk …_" the giant growls. "_Where did you hide her, wench?_"

I'm trembling now. I can feel my shell of proud, brave-girl resolve crumbling in the face of the giant's glare. My mind's reeling backwards … back into the dark abyss of memories of my time in Kanryuu's lair … memories of torture and imprisonment and endless fear. It's been so long since I felt this helpless … so completely and utterly at someone's mercy. I can't stand it. I'm fighting with all my might against the urge to flinch. To whimper. To break down in tears.

I open my mouth and struggle to keep my voice steady. "I told you … I don't know what you're talking about. Please … let me go."

Everything freezes. I can hear nothing but the blood roaring in my ears and the giant's heavy breathing as he glowers at me, his eyes roving over every inch of my face.

"Well then …" I watched, horrified, as his jaws stretch wide into a hideous grin. "I suppose we'll just have to _persuade_ you to talk, now won't we?"

I can scarcely breathe as I feel the knife's tip slide downward, tracing a line along my chin and down my neck. The giant's eyes follow hungrily along the knife's trail until they finally rest upon my breasts. And then my gut clenches as I feel him slip the blade into the opening of my kimono, slowly pulling it open …

_No._

"Get off of me!"

I swing my arm up and smash my fist into the giant's jaw. I rush forward as he lets out a yell of surprise, but in an instant he's grabbed me roughly by the arm and shoved me back, slamming his blade against my throat once more.

"Feisty little wench, aren't you?" he taunts, and I give an involuntary gasp of pain as he twists my arms within his fist. "Last chance, doll. Feel like talking?"

A single, helpless tear trickles down my cheek. _I can't betray Ami-chan. I won't. _

"N-no …"

"No?" I choke in revulsion as his sweaty hand slides down my arm and grasp at my kimono. "Fine. Let's have some fun then, shall we?"

I clench my eyes shut, fighting back the urge to cry. _No … please … no!_

"You have exactly three seconds to let her go before I skin you alive."

_That voice_ …

My eyes blink open and I gasp aloud, my heart thrilling with relief as I make out the shadowy shape of my Rooster-head standing in the doorway.

"Oh, and who's this punk, huh?" the giant snarls, whipping his head around. "You this little hussy's boyfriend or something?"

_CRACK!_

The giant flinches. The deadly crack of knuckles rings out through the room like a gunshot as Sanosuke marches forward into the light.

"_I warned you_ …" he hisses, his fists clenched and ready. "_Get your filthy hands off the lady doctor before I rip you apart_."

Oh my_ …_

Now I've seen Sanosuke pretty angry before. I probably know better than anyone how hot this Rooster-head's temper gets when he _really_ loses it. But I've never, _ever_, seen anything like the blinding fury searing through his eyes right now as he glares down my captor, his teeth bared, his whole stance emanating with deadly, explosive rage.

I can hear the slight unease in the giant's voice as he lets out a short bark. "Ha! So whatcha gonna do, punk? I'm the one who's got your pretty little girlfriend by the neck here."

I stifle a whimper as the blade digs deeper into the nick it had already cut into my neck, drawing more blood. "So how about you just turn around and get your skinny butt on the road? I promise I'll leave her in one piece for you once I'm all done with her."

Sanosuke lets out a snarl and lunges forward. "I said _get off of her,_ you son of a - !"

"Sano! Behind you!"

I scream as the second thug leaps onto the unsuspecting Sano with his knife raised, but in an instant the Rooster-head has whipped around and grabbed the thug by the shoulders, slamming him down – head-first – into the floor with a bellow of rage, the floorboards snapping and splintering upon impact.

"Fujii!" the giant cries as his friend falls and lays there limp as a fish. "GET UP, you idiot! Get up and kill that scrawny – AHHHHHH!"

_Ha, don't forget about _me, _fool!_ Taking advantage of the giant's momentary distraction, I wriggle loose and slam my knee straight into his crotch. In an instant the giant is howling in pain, staggering backwards as I fall the floor from the sudden release of his grip.

"Fox! Run!"

I stumble to my feet only to be wrenched up roughly by the hair, screaming as the giant towers over me, snarling furiously like a rabid dog. I see the glint of the knife swinging down at me and instinctively raise my arm to shield my face …

And then I let out a cry as steel slices through skin and flesh, the pain exploding in a fiery path from my wrist to my elbow.

An animalistic roar fills my ears and suddenly the giant is gone. I fall to the floor, the sounds of furious grunts and yells and smashes echoing through my ears as I grasp at my arm, gasping as I feel the warm blood dribble out from beneath my fingers. I see nothing but a tear-soaked blur of red through my stinging eyes and I fight back the urge to vomit.

_Ahhh… oh, Kami, this hurts! _

There's one final cry followed by a mighty crash that seems to shake the entire building. And then my ears are filled with the frantic pounding of footsteps and I feel a strong pair of hands grasp me gently by the shoulders.

"Megumi …"

_Sano_ … I look up and swallow a sob of relief as his handsome, grizzly face fills my vision. He searches my face, the rage completely emptied out from his eyes and replaced by uninhibited concern as he rips the bandana off of his head and wraps it around my wounded arm to form a tourniquet. I wince from the sudden pressure and a few more tears slip from my eyes. I'm still shaking and hyperventilating from the whole ordeal. It's all I can do not to weep openly as I gulp and gasp for air.

Seeing my distress, Sanosuke reaches forward to pull me gently – and somewhat awkwardly – into his embrace, careful to leave some space between us so that he's not pressing up against my wounds.

"It's okay, Fox ..." he whispers, rubbing a hand up and down my back. "It's okay. You're okay. It's over. You're going to be okay."

_You're okay … _I sniff and swallow back my tears, feeling my racing heart gradually return to a steady rhythm. As my vision clears, I spot a giant-shaped hole smashed through the far wall of the clinic, exposing the dark empty street and what looks like a huge, unmoving lump lying on the ground on the other side.

"Ha …" I can't help but let out a laugh. In any other situation, I would be screaming at him for this. But then the laughter dies upon my lips when I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and see the second thug regain consciousness and stagger to his feet.

"Sano!"

The Rooster-head spins around in time to see the man stumble once before breaking into a sprint and dashing out the door.

"Sano!" I cry, pushing roughly against his shoulder. "Go! You have to stop him!"

He spins around to face me, his jaw set. "No. I'm not leaving you here alone. We've got to get your arm fixed or else …"

"It's fine." I take a breath and collect myself, pressing a hand against the makeshift tourniquet. "There's some blood, but not much, so it shouldn't have severed the brachial artery. I'm not going to bleed to death."

"You don't know that, Fox. Let me …"

"_Dangit_, Rooster-head, I'm a _doctor_! I know what I'm doing!" I screech. "You've already wrapped it all up. I can take it from here. Now go stop that guy or else he'll try to hurt me or Ami-chan again!"

For a moment, Sanosuke just stares at me with such a torn expression that I don't know whether to kiss him or slap him across the face. And then, finally, he leans forward and presses his lips against my forehead, gently cupping my chin with one hand as he pulls away.

"I'll be right back, Fox," he says, staring me straight in the eye … sending shivers down my spine as heat floods my cheeks.

And with that he stands and takes a running leap through the open hole in the clinic wall, reaching down to grasp the insentient lump of a giant with one hand and dragging his body along behind him as he disappears off into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"… Aoshi-sama? … Aoshi-sama, what's wrong?"

I watch and wait as Aoshi slowly emerges from his trance and turns his face towards me. He'd been staring off like that for the past five minutes, his mouth grim and his eyes piercing straight through the walls. His expression now is neutral, but I can see that his eyes are churning with foreboding like the gathering clouds before a storm. He stares at me for a brief moment before his eyes lower down to his bowl.

"It's nothing, Misao. Everything has been taken care of."

And with that he lifts up his cup of sake and takes a long, silent sip.

I let out a quiet huff and shove a handful of rice into my mouth. _Oh, for crying out loud, Aoshi. Can't you _try _to give me a straight answer once in a while_?

"Ami-dono …" Himura suddenly calls from across the tatami. "How are you enjoying the food?"

I glance over at the blushing girl as she swallows down her beef teriyaki. "Oh ... I-I've never eaten anything so wonderful!" she gasps. She turns and bows toward Tae-san. "A-arigato, Tae-san, for cooking this wonderful food!"

Tae-san smiles warmly. "Oh, you're welcome, Ami-chan. Please eat as much as you'd like. Have you tried the tempura? That's my personal favorite."

"H-hai!" Ami-chan exclaims, reaching over to refill her bowl.

_Ami _… I've been watching this girl the whole time we've been eating, watching the way her eyes lit up in wonder and amazement with every single bite of food that she consumed. When I first carried her into the dining room, I felt her arms suddenly tense about my neck as she gave an audible gasp. And when I set her down, she was gaping at the spread with her mouth hanging open as if she had never seen such a thing before in her life.

I smile as Ami takes another bite of the teriyaki – clearly her favorite dish – and her face scrunches up in pleasure. You can't even tell that she's sick. You can't tell that there's anything wrong with her. It makes me ecstatic, seeing her so happy.

"Hey, Yahiko," Kaoru-san calls out. "Can you pass me some of the miso soup?"

She waits. Silence. I glance to my right to see the teenager sitting still as a statue at my side.

"Hey, Yahiko, you _deaf_? Kaoru-san asked you to pass you the –"

But then I stop, stunned by the peculiar expression on the boy's face as he stares across the tatami.

I follow his gaze and immediately spot _exactly_ what has got this boy stuck in a frozen stupor. Seated on the far end, oblivious to his spellbound gaze, an utterly adorable-looking Tsubame is picking delicately from her bowl of rice. I look from Tsubame to Yahiko and back to Tsubame. Ah … well, it looks like Yahiko's childhood crush on this girl has only deepened now that they've both grown up. I try my best to not to snigger out loud as the Yahiko's cheeks slowly turn a noticeable shade of red.

When I first saw Tsubame again earlier tonight, I was impressed by the physical changes in the girl. They're more subtle than Yahiko's but definitely noticeable. She's still petite but gradually growing into her figure, the old baby fat in her cheeks virtually gone. She's shy and just a little bit awkward … cute rather than strikingly pretty. But it works just fine for her. And clearly it works just fine for Yahiko as well.

"HEY BRAT!"

And then suddenly a bowl of noodles comes flying across the room and smacks Yahiko right in the face.

"Ow!"

Gasps and "Oro's!" resound around the tatami as Yahiko falls backwards and an irate-looking Kaoru-san snarls, "Quit gawking at Tsubame and pass me the _soup_, idiot!"

"Eep!" I glance over to see Tsubame cover her mouth and stifle a squeak, the blood rushing up to her face. Meanwhile, an infuriated Yahiko has risen back to an upright position, noodles dangling all over his hair and a large red mark stamped on his forehead.

"Y-Y-You didn't have to throw a BOWL at me, STUPID!" he growls.

"You don't come between a pregnant woman and her food, BRAT!" Kaoru snarls back.

"K-K-Kaoru-koishii …" Himura stammers nervously. "P-P-Please, calm down …"

"UGLY!" Yahiko screams. "UGLY! FAT! PIG-SHAPED! UGLY!"

"_You _– !"

And then Kaoru-san's eyes widen, tears suddenly gushing down her face, her lips trembling. "You …" she chokes out. "I-I-I _know_ I'm _fat,_ okay? You don't have to … you don't …"

And then she falls forward, covering her face in her hands as she breaks down into sobs.

_Woah, what the heck!_ I watch, shocked, as a frantic Himura quickly wraps his arms around his weeping wife and begins whispering to her soothingly.

_What the … yeah, that was rude of Yahiko, but it's nothing different from how they've always bantered. What's the deal with Kaoru-san?_

"Yahiko!" Tae-san yells from across the tatami. "Shame on you! You know Kaoru-san's hormones are on over-drive right now. How could you be so insensitive?"

I blink at Tae. _Hormones …?_

_Okay. There are clearly some aspects of pregnancy that Jiiya never told me about growing up._

"What!" Yahiko starts, his eyes wide. "But … but she … she threw …"

"Yahiko." Himura says sternly, his expression one of the utmost seriousness. "Tae-dono is right. You should have known better than to say such offensive things to Kaoru."

"What … _but_ …" Yahiko stutters for a few moments before letting out an angry growl and standing to his feet. "Fine. Whatever! I need some air."

And with that the teenager stomps his way out of the dining room and slams the door behind him.

"Oh …" Kaoru-san lifts her head, sniffling as she wipes away a few tears. "Oh no. I ruined our dinner."

"No …" Himura soothes. "You didn't ruin anything, Kaoru, that you didn't. Yahiko …" He sneaks a glance at Tsubame. "He's just a little embarrassed, that he is. But he still should not have said those things to you."

We all just sit there in awkward silence for a few moments, too tense to so much as even touch our food. Then Tae-san speaks up. "I wonder where Megumi is. Sanosuke went to get her almost an hour ago and there's no sign of either of them yet."

Himura smiles gently. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Tae-dono. Perhaps Megumi has an emergency case at the clinic."

I freeze. _The clinic_. I glance over at Megumi's empty seat and my mind suddenly seizes with dread.

_She's not here …_

"Um …" I stand to my feet. "I think I'll go head to the clinic and check on Sano and Megumi-san."

Himura gives me a confused look. "Th-that shouldn't be necessary, Misao-dono. You should stay and finish your …"

"I'm already finished." I bow hastily towards Tae-san and Tsubame-chan. "Thank you, the both of you, for bringing us food. It was really delicious! I'll just go make sure everything's alright at the clinic, okay?"

"Misao-san …" I glance down to see Ami-chan giving me a fearful look, her face pale. I can tell she understands exactly what I'm thinking.

I pat the girl gently on the shoulder. "I'll be right back, Ami-chan. Don't worry."

"I will accompany you."

I turn, stunned, as Aoshi-sama rises to his feet beside me. He stares back at me evenly and his stance brooks no refusal.

"H-hai …" I whisper, suddenly too worried at the moment to give a happy dance about the fact that Aoshi wants to go walking with me. "Sure, Aoshi-sama."

I let out a long exhale as I step out the door and onto the veranda. _I've got a bad feeling about this._ At that moment, Yahiko appears from around the corner heading towards the front door.

"You going back in?" I ask.

He grumbles. "Yeah … I'm going back in to apologize to Kaoru."

I smile and step forward to squeeze the boy's shoulder. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"Don't call me kid," he snorts. And then he spots Aoshi behind me. "Where are you two going?"

"We're just going to check up on Sano and Megumi. They haven't come back from the clinic yet."

He stares at me a moment. "Oh. So you and Aoshi are going off together." His eyes get big. "Alone … in the dark … AGAIN."

That boy only gets one laugh out before I grab him up by his spiky hair and Monster-Bird-Fling-of-Fury him down, face-first, onto the veranda. I wipe my hands off as he moans and writhes in pain and then march off with Aoshi-sama following close behind me.

We're barely out the gates before Yahiko's pained voice reaches my ears. "Just don't take _all night_ again, you two …"

XXXXXXXXX

"Aoshi-sama?"

"… Ah."

"You don't think something's happened to Sanosuke and Megumi-san … do you?"

We're halfway to the clinic now and I can't shake the feeling of unease that's been badgering me since the moment we left the dojo. Upon hearing my question, Aoshi halts in his tracks, staring up into the stars in contemplation.

"I believe …" he says after a long moment. "That they are no longer in any immediate danger."

And then he resumes walking.

_Oh, come on … what the heck is THAT supposed to mean?_ I follow after him, desperately hoping that "answer" means there's nothing to seriously worry about. But when I look up at into Aoshi-sama's face, his dark eyes are glinting with a hidden secret. There's something he's not telling me. Something _bad_.

_Sigh_ … _how could someone's presence feel so comforting and yet so utterly frustrating to me at the same time?_

I start, my ninja senses suddenly on high alert as a jolt of warning pierces through my brain. Somewhere, some feet away, a sinister presence is making his way through the streets at an unsteady pace. My highly-sensitive ears pick up stumbling footsteps, blood trailing along the ground, a muttering of curses … and then these sounds are immediately followed by a frantic cadence of hot pursuit, this second presence feeling strangely familiar …

"Sano!"

I'm off like a bullet. I have no idea where I'm going. I just follow my senses like a pack hound as I race at top speed through the moonlit streets. I finally round a corner in time to spot my target – some bearded brute staggering through the streets as fast as his gimpy leg can take him and an all-too-familiar Rooster-head following several feet behind him.

"Sano!" I call out. As he comes closer, I see that the Rooster-head is being slowed down by this huge lump of … _something_ that he's dragging along the street behind him.

"Weasel!" he yells out. "Stop that guy!"

_You don't have to ask me twice!_ With a loud cry, I race forward and swing my leg up and Monster-Bird-Kick the brute right in the chin, snapping his head back with a loud _crack_!

"Ha!" I yell, flipping backwards and landing gracefully back onto my feet. "How do you like _that_, you piece of …"

_SPLAT!_

"… Augh!"

_GAH! Stupid hair!_

I stumble blindly, yanking the hair aside, but not soon enough to duck completely out of the way as the brute's fist comes flying, slamming into my forehead just above my eyebrow. "Ow!" I stumble back for just a moment, and then I get _mad_. With a yell of fury, I leap into the air and slam both my fists down onto my attacker's skull. His cry of pain chokes off as his knees crumple and he collapses, unconscious, onto the ground.

"Misao." I'm still fighting to catch my breath when I hear Aoshi-sama race onto the scene, coming to a halt behind me. (_HA! The one leg up I've ever had on the guy was that I'm WAY faster than he is._) I turn to see his kodachi drawn, his eyes sharp as he surveys the scene. But his stance immediately relaxes as he detects that all danger has passed.

"Good work, Weasel," Sanosuke says as he hobbles over to join us. I glance down and gasp as the _thing_ he's been dragging along finally comes into view. It's actually a _man. _A mammoth-sized ogre of a man lying unconscious with his jaws hanging open, his ugly face smashed and half of his teeth knocked out of their sockets.

"Who is _that!_"

Sanosuke's face darkens. "_This _punk broke into the clinic and tried to put his filthy hands on Megumi."

"_Megumi-san_?" I gasp. "I-Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

Sanosuke releases a breath. "She'll be fine." And then he reaches down and grabs the second brute by the collar. "I'll just drop these good-for-nothing scumbags off at the police station and I'll be getting back to her."

"The police station." I turn to see Aoshi-sama raise an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Given the _warrant_ still out for your arrest, Sagara, isn't the police station precisely the sort of place you should wish to avoid?"

"Oh, I'm slicker than _that_, Shinomori!" Sanosuke retorts. "I'll just tie them up to the fence on that street corner when no one's looking and leave a nicely worded note and be on my way. Piece of cake!"

"Sanosuke …" I wring my hands nervously. "What are we going to tell Himura and Kaoru-san? I don't want to worry them, especially Ami-chan."

The Rooster-head nods, his face grim. "Yeah. And there's no chance we're going to make it to the dojo for dinner. Just … just tell them Megumi's had an emergency case and … I decided to stay and help her." He gives a rueful smile. "That's sorta the truth, anyway."

I nod once. "Okay." I glance down at the Rooster-head's slightly bruised, battered knuckles. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, Sanosuke?"

"Oh yeah, it's all good, Weasel. You two head back and just worry about keeping Ami good and happy, okay?"

I let out a laugh. "Okay. You take care of Megumi, then, Rooster-head."

Aoshi and I stand together and watch as Sanosuke disappears down the street, dragging his heavy cargo behind him. My head is still spinning from this sudden turn of events, worry still nagging at the back of my mind.

"You are hurt."

Startled from my reverie, I glance up to see Aoshi-sama staring down at me intently, his eyes uncharacteristically tight with concern as they focus themselves upon my face. I have never seen him look so troubled. It is nothing glaringly obvious … just the slightest hint of disquiet looming behind the icy surface. With trembling fingers, I reach up to feel along the throbbing place above my eye, wincing at the sting of contact and stunned as I feel a thin spot of blood along my eyebrow.

"Oh …" I hold my fingers in front of my face, staring curiously at the faint red stains. I smirk jokingly and try to make light of the situation. "Well if anyone asks, Aoshi-sama, we'll just say my hair got in my face and I accidentally ran into a wall, okay? Heheh."

Aoshi-sama doesn't laugh. Naturally. He stares at down at my blood-stained fingers, as grim as ever.

"Hmph." Not to be deflated, I put my hands on my hips and stick my nose up high in the air. "Well, it's going to take more than a little scratch to keep _this_ ninja down! I took down that oversized punk down pretty good, dontcha think?"

I freeze at the sudden, gentle brush of ice-cold fingers against my forehead.

"Yes … yes, you did."

_Aoshi ...? _Utterly incapable of breathing, my eyes travel up to meet his gaze. The eyes staring back at mine are as unreadable as always, but I've never seen them look so soft. My gaze remains fixed on his as I feel his hand ghost over the sore spot above my eyebrow before gently tracing the bone of my cheek, sending electricity dancing along my skin from beneath his fingertips. Every inch of me feels exposed to him as his hand pauses in its path, just past the corner of my mouth.

It's when his fingers glide over my lips that I finally come undone.

Lights burst before my eyes and I gasp, the wind suddenly and violently knocked from my lungs, and I fight to keep my knees from buckling. When I straighten up and the spots clear from my vision, Aoshi-sama is gone.

"Come Misao," I hear him say. I whip my head around to see him walking away, his back to me. "We must return to the dojo before they worry about us …"

XXXXXXXXX

_Normal POV_

_Later that night …_

From far away, they appear to be two huge, shapeless sacks discarded on the street corner. One would have to take a few steps closer to spot the smears of blood painted across the street in a trail leading up to these strange shapes. And finally one would have to step even closer before realizing that these two "sacks" are actually human – or at least, they appear to be, though their faces have been so viciously brutalized that they look as though they'd been run over by a steam train before someone bound their meaty wrists to the wrought iron fence with thick rope.

One of the disfigured thugs – the one called Fujii – blinks a swollen eye open as a carriage pulls up next to the corner. The tiny, insect-like head that sticks out of the box looks all-too-familiar through his bleary vision.

"Hmph … _pathetic_ …" the voice sneers. "You _failed_."

The brute coughs once and spits out a tooth. "Not _yet._ I overheard something real … interesting."

_Sanosuke, what are we going to tell Himura and Kaoru-san … There's no chance we're going to make it to the dojo for dinner… You two head back and just worry about keeping Ami good and happy, okay …_

Fujii smiles cruelly. "I know where they're hiding the girl."


	8. Chapter 7

_AN: Ohohohoho, my oh so very patient readers, Luna has a TREAT for you! Guess whoooooooooo? ..._

_**Glossary:**_

_**Yakitori: **__Grilled chicken skewers_

_**Baka:**__ Idiot_

_**Ki: **__Spirit energy_

**Chapter Seven**

XXXXXXXXX

_Aoshi_

The night air surrounding the Kamiya dojo is cool and tranquil. The calming scent of sakura blossoms floats upon the breeze amidst the quiet rustling of the grass. There is an air of domestic security about these grounds, one cultivated, no doubt, by the charitable young woman who dwells within its walls. It is the ideal atmosphere into which one could empty one's thoughts.

A cricket chirps softly in the distant brush, his song adding a cadence to the steady ebbs and flows of my contemplations. My thoughts drift backward as a leaf upon a stream, finally settling upon the memory of the events that transpired just a few hours before at the Tokyo police station …

XXXXXXXXX

"_Chong Zhou … according to our records, he is a merchant for Yeo Silks. It's a Singaporean-based clothing company that imports Japanese silk to create their garments. They just erected an office here in Tokyo about a year ago, which is overseen by Chong. Up until that time, it seems he was handling most of his business in the southeastern regions of the country."_

"_I see …" I narrowed my eyes at the young police chief. "And has there ever been any indication that he is involved in the international trafficking of young girls for prostitution?"_

_Chief Uramura sighs deeply, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen Shinomori-san. I have a daughter myself, so this whole situation turns my stomach. And unfortunately, as much as everyone would like to pretend we live in an 'enlightened age,' hearing this story dismays me but it doesn't surprise me." He looked up. "Is there any chance the young lady would make a formal accusation against Chong or share her testimony with a police officer?"_

_I turn my face toward the window, recalling the girl's pale, frightened visage. "It … is not likely."_

_He nodded. "I understand. Well, for now I will ask one of our investigators to begin looking into Chong Zhou's business practices. I'll make sure it is someone we can trust to be discreet. Of course, we will not confront Chong Zhou directly with our suspicions unless and until we have substantial proof."_

_"Good." I bowed and turned to dismiss myself only to stop at the door. I had one final inquiry. "Uramura, be direct with me. If it is found that there is indeed an international flesh trade smuggling girls from Arakawa to Singapore … what realistically can be done?"_

_The police chief did not speak at first. Then, after a few moments, I heard him let out a long, heavy breath._

"_Very little, Shinomori-san," he said at last. "There is very little we can do …"_

XXXXXXXXX

"_No … no, please, no … !_"

Awareness. I blink my eyes open to the endless darkness. The serenity of the night has been interrupted by a soft, high-pitched whimper rising up from behind the shoji screen leading to the adjacent room. The sound is quickly followed by a hum of soothing, gentle whispers … spoken by a voice that immediately becomes the fixation of my every sense.

_Misao_.

Within seconds, these resonances die down into silence. I close my eyes and attempt to resume my meditations, but my repose has been profoundly disturbed. In time I find myself rising to my feet and walking towards the source of this disturbance … and the center of my unwavering attentions.

For the moment my meditations are turned towards Misao, they cannot be reversed.

Silently, so as not to catch the attention of Misao's sensitive ears, I slide the shoji screen open a mere crack and gaze down upon the young women who lay slumbering within. I see the girl, Ami, nestled within the blankets in fitful sleep with Misao wrapping her body about her in a protective embrace.

_Misao_ … I stand frozen in the doorway and regard her for a moment. How the moonlight spills upon her sleeping form, her hair tumbling about her in feathery waves, her expression soft and serene. I recall the night before, when she first elected to wear her hair in such a manner. That night, too, I found myself uncannily transfixed by her moonlit appearance.

With soundless steps, I enter the room and crouch down over the young kunoichi I have vowed to protect. Insentiently I find myself reaching down to take one of her long, coiling strands between my fingers. It seems absurd that I should be studying her now in such a manner. Last night, perhaps, was the first time I truly beheld with my own eyes just how considerably she has grown – physically as well as spiritually – over the past two years. Even now, I cannot tear my eyes away from her. She is … _beautiful_. It is not a word most men would assign to her, for it is not a beauty of mere aesthetic delicacy or feminine graces. It is the beauty of a passionate and fiery spirit; a bright spark, or a dancing flame. It is not a beauty a common ignorant fool would understand.

My eyes ghost over her face and fix themselves on the small bandaged area just above her eyebrow, prompting a small surge of anger to roil within my chest. It is irrational, surely, for me to react this way. Misao had fought more than capably earlier tonight, defeating her opponent singlehandedly within a matter of seconds. My initial fury upon seeing she had been injured was surpassed by immense pride over her victory. She has grown to be a powerful young warrior, the pride of the Oniwabanshu. And yet … I cannot help but continue to feel intensely protective of her.

I find my thoughts returning to my actions earlier tonight, as I first regarded the small lesion that wretch had made upon her skin. I recall how utterly soft her skin felt beneath my fingertips, the endearing mixture of awe and uncertainty I saw swimming in her eyes, the feel of her slightly-parted lips as I …

In a single movement I rise to my feet and turn my face toward the wall, abruptly wrenching my thoughts away from such dangerous and inappropriate contemplations.

"_Aoshi-sama_ … "

The breath freezes in my lungs. _Have I awakened her_? When I turn to face her again, I see to my relief that her eyes remain closed and all signs suggest she still lingers within the depths of sleep. Yet I cannot help but watch, spellbound, as her tiny lips slowly part and my name slips from them once again in a soft whisper.

"_Aoshi-sama_ …"

Despair falls over me like a shadow. I let out a quiet breath and run my fingers through my hair in frustration. As imperturbable as I may appear, I am not oblivious. I am fully aware of Misao's affections towards me.

And although I had never spoken of such to anyone, my feelings regarding her are far from indifferent. On the contrary, I have always been very fond of her, and I cherish her company more than she realizes. And having watched her grow in strength and maturity over these past few years, I have also developed a deep admiration for her.

Nonetheless … my feelings cannot extend any further than such. I cannot return the depth of feeling that Misao clearly and unfortunately holds for me. It is not that I do not care for her and it is not for a reason that I should expect her or any other human soul to understand …

I'm disturbed by the emotion that seizes me now. It is a cold, sick feeling, reaching up and piercing me straight through the chest. I return my gaze to the girl lying down on the futon and the sensation only intensifies. Is it merely because I'm so disconcerted by the intensity of her affections?

Or perhaps … is it because I care for her more than I myself am ready to admit …

XXXXXXXXX

_Megumi_

I bite my lip, steeling myself as I position the needle over the open gash with trembling fingers. It takes every ounce of strength I have to keep my eyes open and not break down weeping at the sight of the torn skin and screaming red flesh. Sure, I've seen worse. I've sewn up _way _worse than this. But it's not the same thing when it's your _own frickin' arm_ that needs stitching.

I pause to wipe the tears away on the back of my sleeve. It sure doesn't help matters that I still feel like a crumbling emotional mess. It also doesn't help matters that's that it's my _right_ arm that's been injured, meaning I have to use my _left_ hand to sew it up. I swallow a breath, and then another, and then I drive the sharp needle straight through skin and muscle.

It's all I can do to not to scream. I slam my fist into the table, again and again and again, desperate to pound out the excruciating pain. I bite the sleeve of my tunic as fire sears through every nerve, feeling the tears leak out in burning trails over my cheeks.

_Oh Kami, I can't do this, I can't …!_

"Fox."

I blink my eyes open, feel a strong hand take a gentle hold of mine. The face before me is nothing but a tear-soaked blur. "S-S-S-Sanosuke?"

"Here." I wince as he lifts up the injured arm carefully. "Let me take care of this for ya."

I choke out a laugh. "Oh yeah, and exactly what kind of medical background do _you_ come from, Rooster-head?"

"Fox, I spent two years with the Sekihotai Army. I know how to sew up shirts _and_ flesh wounds. Now relax and let me …"

"No …" I wipe away the tears and try to yank arm back. "I've got this."

"Fox …" he keeps a firm grip on my throbbing wrist. "Look, I know you're the best doctor around and all that, but anything I'll do to ya will come out a heck-of-a-lot better than left-handed sewing job."

"I know how to sew up … _a_ _stupid … flesh wound …"_ I hiss through my teeth. "I'm fine."

I feel a hand against my cheek. "No. You're not."

_Darn these tears …!_ I can't even bother trying to hide them anymore. I gasp as I feel his thumb gently wipe one away.

"C'mon, Fox …" He lifts my chin, forcing me to meet his stern yet tender gaze. "Let someone take care of _you_ for once."

_Darn this man_ … Rather than openly acknowledge defeat, I merely lean back onto the stool and turn my face away. He nods, the left corner of his mouth stretching upward into a smile before he takes the needle between his fingers and begins to sew.

It's a struggle not to whimper out loud with each sharp, stinging stitch, but the Rooster-head wasn't bluffing. He does know what he's doing. His stitches are small and even, quick yet meticulous, and he knows how to do it properly without causing me too much pain. And much to my surprise, for a man well-renowned for his iron fists, his hands are surprisingly gentle. I let out an involuntary sigh as I feel his thumb stroking along my arm to soothe the tense and aching muscles.

And then the needle pierces through my flesh at the deepest part of the wound and I gasp out, lurching forward as lights explode in front of my eyes. I feel Sanosuke catch me, holding me tight against his solid body as I begin to sob, all the pain and terror I'd endured tonight finally breaking me down.

I feel Sanosuke's lips at my ear, hear him whispering soothingly, but I can't make out the words. I don't care about the words. I just need to hear his voice. I feel him stroking my hair and I shiver involuntarily, burying my face into the thickness of his mane.

Mmmm … I didn't at first, but I think I _like_ this new hairdo. He smells really good too … clean yet musky …

….

Oh …

"What?" I feel him pull away, see him stare me quizzically in the eye. "What's so funny?

I snort once, trying to control my snickering. "You finally took a bath."

He just blinks at me for a second, and then a sheepish grin spreads across his face. "Uh, yeah … I did."

We both sit there laughing like fools for a good three minutes. Deep, genuine belly laughs. The tears springing to my eyes now are tears of mirth. I sniffle once, giving him a watery smile as I hold up my half-sewn arm. "Here. You'd better finish this, Rooster-head."

He holds my wrist gently, giving me a sad yet reassuring smile as he picks the needle up again. "Don't worry, Fox. It won't take much longer, I promise."

He keeps true to his word. Ten minutes later I'm sitting and watching quietly as he wraps the end of the bandages over my elbow and fastens it tight. I hold it up, examining his work under a pensive gaze.

"Hmmm … not bad for an uneducated freeloader."

"Pfft!" He snorts, rising up to wash off his hands. "I did a _darn _good job, and you know it, Fox. Admit it."

A loud, gurgling roar suddenly resounds through the room, causing Sanosuke to freeze in his tracks.

We both just stare at each other for a moment. "Uhhhhh …" I stifle a chuckle, fixing my gaze on his thick abdomen. "Are you … hungry, Rooster-head?"

His belly answers for him with another deep bass growl. "Heh …" he smirks. "Does that answer your question?"

_Gurgrgrgrgrgrrrrlllll …_

Ooh. That was me this time. I place a hand over my stomach and feel the soft acidic gurgling beneath my palm. I realize now it's been a full seven hours since I last ate.

"Errrr …" Sanosuke rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'd say we're not gonna make it to dinner at the dojo at this point, Fox."

"Baka, they probably finished up hours ago."

"Yeah, probably."

Another growl – louder and more desperate than the last – rings out through the space. I can't even tell if it's coming from him or me.

"Ummm …" I stand halfway to my feet. "We've got a kitchen in the back, let me …"

"NOPE!" Sano's hands are instantly on my shoulders, pushing me back down onto the stool. "You stay right here. I'll whip us up something."

He's vanished before I can even open my mouth to protest.

I sit there alone for a good half hour, fingering the ends of my bandages and watching the clock impatiently. Every now and then I'm jolted by a loud _clang_! or a hissing sound from the direction of the kitchen followed by a stream of angry curses. It takes me every ounce of my self-control not to march right in there and demand what that the heck that Rooster-head thinks he's doing. Finally, the self-appointed cook emerges from the back carrying two steaming bowls and setting them on the table beside me.

I lift an eyebrow at his creations. "Ramen noodles?"

He chuckles awkwardly. "It's, uh … the only thing I know how to cook."

With a laugh, I pick up one of the bowls with my good arm and set it in my lap. "It smells great, Rooster-head. Let's eat."

He takes a seat on the table next to me and we clink our bowls together before proceeding to dig in. Mmmm … not bad. A little saltier than what I usually prefer, but it's still good. Eating noodles left-handed with chopsticks is no easy task, but I manage fine. And I completely blow off all of the Rooster-head's repeated offers to feed me himself. I want to maintain _some_ dignity, thank you very much.

"Mrmmmmph … so …" he mumbles through a mouthful of noodles. "How's your neck feeling, Fox?"

I insentiently stroke a hand over the thin bandages. I had wrapped that up first before I started on the arm. Less painful. "Hmm … it still stings a little, but it's not too bad. That fool didn't cut me _too_ badly here." I snort. "Still … I can hide my arm under my sleeves just fine, but it's gonna be so awkward walking around with a wrapped-up neck for the next two weeks. How am I gonna explain this, anyway?"

"You could always say someone just gave you a really bad hickey …"

"_No._"

"No." He sets his bowl down and stands to his feet. "Then maybe this'll help."

I follow him with my eyes as he walks over and kneels in front of the traveler's pack he left by the door. "Sorry I forgot to give this to you last night. Got a little, uh, preoccupied."

I can't stop my jaw from dropping in astonishment as he returns with a thin, flat box with a rich mahogany cover. "You … you got me a _present_?"

A look of annoyance crosses Sano's face. "Sheesh, Fox, do you even _read_ those letters I send you?"

I stare down at the box, my eyes widening as the realization finally sinks in. "The scarf …"

He grins. "From Chicago."

Breathlessly, I stroke the box's glossy surface. "I … I thought you were joking."

"I wasn't."

I raise the lid, revealing a neatly folded rectangle of luxurious royal blue.

"Oh …" The silken wrap unfurls like a banner as I lift it up out of the box. The lush fabric feels like heaven against my fingertips as I stroke it captivatedly.

"You …" I glance up and my eyes narrow for a moment. "You didn't _steal_ this, did you?"

His face reddens slightly. "No I didn't _steal_ it. I bought it with my own money, thank you very much."

My breath leaves me in a shudder as I lay the scarf across my lap. "Thank you, Sanosuke," I whisper. "It … it's beautiful."

I keep my eyes trained on my feet as he crouches down before me, unwilling to let him see these stupid tears that have once again gathered in my eyes. "Here," he whispers. I see his hands take ahold of the hem of the scarf. "Let's see how it looks on you."

My eyes flutter shut as he reaches around and gently wraps the velvety cloth about my neck. He is so close … I can feel the heat from his body washing over me, and it's a good thing I'm sitting down because I can feel my legs turning to jelly . I hear him step back and I open my eyes to see him staring down at me appraisingly. And then a warm grin spreads across his face.

"Perfect," he breathes.

I fight to gather my breath. I don't want to let myself cry now. Not again.

"Sanosuke …" I whisper, staring him straight in the eye. He sees the seriousness in my expression and his grin falters a bit.

"Yeah Fox?"

I bite my lip, staring down at my lap. "Once you return Ami-chan to her family, what then? Will you … stay here?"

Silence reigns for a long while. Then I hear him stand to his feet, letting out a sigh that's heavy with guilt and frustration.

"No … I don't think so, Fox." I look up to see him staring out the window, rubbing his head in deep thought. "I've been hiding from the law pretty good so far here, but my friends tell me my name's not out of the woods yet among the police." He turns to me with such a sad expression of his face that it sends a shot of pain through my chest. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to keep running across the globe for a little while longer."

I turn my face away. "Oh," I say in as nonchalant a voice as I can muster. "I see."

I hear him take his seat next to me on the table. "Do you like the scarf?"

I smile sadly. "Yes, I love it."

"You would have loved Chicago. It's really windy there, but the city is amazing. Lots of stores to suit classy, sophisticated ladies like yourself, too. America's like a whole other world compared to Japan."

"Yes …" I feel a grin spread across my cheeks. "Your letters made it sound so amazing."

He laughs heartily. "Oh I don't think the letters even do it justice, Fox. I'm a pretty lousy writer and I didn't really have that much time or paper in between travels. There's plenty of stuff I never even got to write to you about."

I gaze up at him, smiling gently before I close my eyes and lay my head against his shoulder.

"Well, go on then," I murmur. "Tell me all about it …"

XXXXXXXXX

_Kenshin_

"Kenshin."

Mmmm ….

"Kennnnn – shinnnnn …"

Mmmm, Kaoru … so nice of you to join me in this lovely dream of sunlit beaches and an endless supply of yakitori …

"_Kenshin!_"

"Oro!"_  
_

I jolt awake. Oh, _Kaoru!_ I blink my eyes open to see my darling wife glaring impatiently at me. "H-hai, what is it, Koishii?"

"I'm hungry, Kenshin."

"… Oro?"

"Don't 'Oro' me. You heard me, _baka_!"

"Ah …" I smile at her nervously. _It's the hormones again._ "Would you like me to get you something from the kitchen?"

"No." She scrunches up her face and rubs her swollen stomach. "I'm craving some of that spicy tofu that Tae-san makes."

"ORO? B-but Kaoru, we don't have any of that."

"Well, then go get some!"

"… Oro?"

"Go over to Tae-san's place and bring me back some tofu."

"ORO? It's the middle of the night, Kaoru, that it is!"

"I know it's the middle of the night, baka. Now hurry up, I'm _starving!_"

"B-b-but Kaoru, it would be improper for me to wake Tae-dono at this hour …"

"Oh, for Kami's sake – MOVE!"

"ORO!"

Before I know what's happening I've been kicked off of the futon and sent sprawling across the hardwood floor. "Orooooooo …"

"Hmph! _Finally_!" I hear Kaoru flop back down onto the bed. "And don't come back until you have my tofu."

"H-h-hai, Kaoru-koishii."

It is an essential art among samurai to recognize the battles in which one has no chance of winning. And when it comes to answering to one's hormone-driven pregnant wife regarding her midnight tofu cravings … this is indeed a battle in which this one has no chance of winning.

I shrug on my yukata and step towards the shoji screen, pausing for just a moment to glance back at the moonlit room. The sight that greets me could not be more breathtaking … my beautiful wife, warm and alive beneath the blankets, swollen with my child. Could there have ever been a time when I truly believed I would have to suffer through this life without her? Could there have ever been a time when I truly believed her dead, _massacred,_ ripped from my arms forever, leaving me to bleed out the rest of my wretched days in agony? And now, gazing down at my living, breathing Kaoru – my wife, my soulmate, my entire world – cradling this incredible miracle of life within her womb … I can feel my heart swelling so greatly with adoration and gratitude I fear that it may burst within my chest.

I turn to slide the shoji open quietly and step out into the hallway.

"… Kenshin?"

I stop, turn. "Hai, Kaoru-koishii?"

Her half-open eyes shine like sapphires in the dim light. "I love you."

I smile and walk back into the room, crouching down to kiss her tenderly upon the lips. "I love you too, Kaoru. Very much." I pull the covers over her. "Go back to sleep now. I will return with your tofu soon."

XXXXXXXXX

_Normal POV_

They watch, hidden in the shadows, as the red-headed man strolls out from the gates of the Kamiya dojo and into the streets, whistling a happy tune all along the way. They wait just a few minutes until they are sure the former samurai is a good distance away before their leader signals for them to move in on the now defenseless dojo.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXX

_Aoshi_

_There!_

I unsheathe my kunai and swing around towards the sudden presence of dark, malevolent ki that slices through the peace and tranquility of the night like a bolt of lightning. _We have an intruder_. Focusing all my heightened senses on the source of this disturbance, I realize that it is coming from the direction of the Himuras' bedroom … from which the house's master is suspiciously absent.

"Aoshi-sama?" I turn back to see Misao seated upright, awake and alert, no doubt having also sensed the presence of danger.

"Misao." I reach down and fling her the pouch containing her kunai. "Take these and guard Ami. I will return in a moment."

She nods, the fire springing to her eyes as she leaps up from the futon. "Hai, Aoshi-sama."

I shut the shoji behind me and sneak quietly along the hallway, my footsteps not betraying the slightest sound as I inch my way toward this malicious presence. Suddenly, I hear the Battosai's wife scream out before a deafening crash resounds through the entire building. My weapon poised, I rip open the shoji leading to the bedroom …

Only to witness a bokken-wielding Himura Kaoru standing over the unconscious form of the intruder, her face flushed and her swollen abdomen heaving with furious exertion.

I regain myself and turn my face away, allowing the woman a bit of decency - her thin sleeping yukata is rather unkempt and does not fully wrap around her heavily pregnant form.

"HA! You think you can come into my dojo and try to attack me in my sleep like that? You are dealing with a hormonal-pregnant kendo master, MISTER! And I'm not … you can't … _urgh_ …"

And then she lurches forward and proceeds to empty her stomach contents all over the floor.

"Kaoru." I step forward into the room to assist the woman when suddenly the presence of another dark ki rips through my mind like a steel blade. I swing about in horror as I realize this second intrusion is coming from the southern end of the building … the room that I had just left behind.

_Misao._

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

Got my kunai in my back pocket?

Check.

Got Ami hidden in the back corner behind me?

Check.

Ready to ninja-kick some idiot intruder butt for the second time tonight?

Check!

I quickly whisper a hush toward the whimpering Ami-chan as she cowers in the shadows, covering her face in terror. _Don't worry Ami. I won't let anything happen to you._

I don't feel like wasting too much ammo right off the bat, so I keep my kunai tucked away and ready for now and raise my fists into a fighting stance in front of the entranceway. As soon as the screen slides open, I swing back my fist and scream at the top of my lungs, "HA! TAKE THIS YOU FILTHY –"

_Click._

I freeze in mid-swing. Um …

That's definitely a gun pointed right at my face.

…

Crap.

XXXXXXXXX

AN: _Well, this chapter definitely turned out a whole lot fluffier than I had anticipated. Clearly the AxM pairing – ironically the main pairing I centered this story around – is the most stagnant at this point, comparatively speaking, but I think that's what makes sense for their characters for right now. Aoshi and Misao still have a long way to go and a lot to get past before they can reach the point in their relationship that I know we all are waiting for. But don't worry … I've got marvelous plans for those two, hahaha._

_Speaking of which, some perceptive readers may notice I didn't really go into exactly why Aoshi isn't willing to admit his feelings about Misao. I did that on purpose. I want to keep some mystery about it for now and I have an exact moment in mind for when it all becomes clear later on in the story. _

_Okay, so classes officially start for me NEXT WEEK! And one of the degrees I'm working on is in creative writing, so that means I actually have to devote some time and attention and energy to writing stuff that's NOT fanfiction. (GASP!) So expect potential … probable … delays between updates in the near future as my crazy life gets even more insane. -_-_

_Oh! And if you're a Dark Knight fan, feel free to check out my Selina Kyle-centric fic, _The Third Day_. I'm quite proud of it and it's a very different writing style from TWGO. But don't read if you haven't watched the new movie, MAJOR SPOILERS!_

'_Til next time, my dears! I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

_AN: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. _

**Chapter Eight**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

_JIIYA YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TRAIN ME ON WHAT TO DO IF YOUR OPPONENT HAS A FRICKIN' GUN WHAT GOOD ARE NINJA FISTS AND MONSTER BIRD KICKS AGAINST A FRICKIN' GUN A KUNAI DOESN'T TRAVEL HALF AS FAST AS A FRICKIN' BULLET FROM A FRICKIN' GUN AND HOLY-CRAP-I'M-LOSING-MY-MIND-SOMEBODY-PLEASE-HELP-ME!_

"Misao-san, no!"

_Ami!_ The girl's cry instantly jolts me out of my stupid mental tirade and I watch, horrified, as the crazed intruder fixes his gaze on the girl cowering in the corner behind me.

"Heheheh, well go on then, girlie," he sneers at me, waving his shotgun just inches in front of my face. "Just step aside and I promise I won't hurt you. I'll just take your little friend and leave."

A growl builds in the back of my throat and my fear disintegrates, the need to protect Ami-chan overpowering everything else. "The _heck_ I will," I snarl. "You're not touching her, you good-for-nothing …"

"_Keep those hands up!_"

"Eep!"

I gasp as the intruder shoves his gun right up against my forehead. _Crap … crap, crap, crap … okay, stay calm, Misao, stay calm …_

Mind you, I'm still frozen in attack position with both my fists _way _up over my head, which really doesn't do anything for you when you're staring down the barrel of a _frickin' shotgun_. My original plan was to swing my arm down, grab my kunai and fling it at the maniac before he can shoot, but seriously, there isn't a single ninja move I can think of now that wouldn't just result in my brains being splattered against the wall. I'm fast, but I'm not _that_ fast! Not faster than a _frickin' bullet!_

"Not so tough _now_," the man snarls, cocking the gun in warning. "Don't think I won't shoot my way through you if I have to, girlie."

"No, stop! Please!" My heart cracks when I hear the Ami let out a pitiful sob behind me. "P-p-please don't hurt Misao-san. I'll … I'll go with you, just please let her go …"

"No, Ami-chan!" I yell out desperately. "Stay back!"

"_Shut up_!"

The gun presses harder against my skull and my whole body turns to ice. I can hear Ami screaming behind me. _Holy crap, this is it …_

And then there's a terrible _smash_ of metal against bone followed by an explosion of blood as Aoshi-sama slams the hilt of his kodachi into the gun-wielder's head.

"Guns are meaningless if you cannot draw them quickly enough to use them," Aoshi says coldly as the brute falls lifeless to the floor.

"Aoshi-sama!" I gasp aloud and rush forward, my whole body quivering with pure relief. _He saved me ...! _Before I can throw my arms around my savior, two powerful hands reach out and grasp me firmly by the shoulders, forbidding me from coming any closer.

"Misao." Aoshi turns his face from me and fixes his glare down towards the other end of the hallway. "There are more intruders."

_What … _I quickly regain myself and focus my ninja-sensitive ears, immediately picking up the sounds of heavy footsteps and low, frantic whispers coming from the north side of the dojo.

"Three more …" Aoshi says after a moment. "They're trying to enter through the window. One of them has a gun." He releases my shoulder and stares down at me sternly. "You wait here."

I straighten up and grab a kunai out of my back pocket. "Let me go with you, I can fight …"

"_Wait here!"_

I freeze in shock. His furious shout hits me like a slap across the face. Aoshi-sama has never raised his voice to me … _ever_.

Before I can open my mouth to say anything, Aoshi is gone.

I stand there where he left me, hopelessly frozen, as the noises of battle echo down the hallway. Suddenly the kunai in my back pocket feel like heavy weights and my legs feel like nothing but feeble twigs as they collapse beneath me. I sink to the floor, feeling weaker and more useless than I ever felt in my life.

XXXXXXXXX

_Kaoru_

_Urggggggggh …_

Still dizzy, still nauseous and still covered in _puke_, I stumble out of the bedroom with my bokken clutched in one hand and the other hand holding my swollen stomach. The floor seems to sway beneath my feet and the walls spin and tilt around me. I know I'm probably in no condition to fight, but I can't just sit back and do nothing while _my_ _dojo_ is under attack.

But by the time I reach the end of the hallway, the fighting is already over. Through my bleary eyes, I glimpse three lifeless bodies sprawled across the floor in a mess of blood and broken teeth. The victor, Aoshi, stands over his defeated foe and sheathes his kodachi silently. His eyes narrow as they fix themselves on mine.

"You shouldn't be up."

I reach out a hand and brace myself against the wall. "Aoshi …" I glance down at the bodies again. "You didn't kill them, did you?"

Aoshi shakes his head once. "No. They have merely been incapacitated. As long as I am your guest, Kaoru-san, I will honor your ideals. I will not kill beneath your roof."

I smile gratefully. "Arigato. I appreciate that, Aoshi. _Still_ …" I wrinkle my nose at the bloody floor. "You made a real mess of my dojo."

He frowns, a perplexed look crossing his features. "I … apologize."

I jump when I hear the front door slide open behind me and whirl around to see my blissfully clueless husband standing there with a steaming pot of tofu in his hands.

"Oh, Koishii, you're awake? This one has brought you your …"

And then the pot falls crashing to the floor and the blood drains completely from his face.

"Wha … wha ... WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

Well … this is awkward.

So of course poor Himura was beyond mortified when he came home to find his beloved pregnant wife standing over the bodies of three would-be intruders, her bokken in hand and a mess of vomit still dripping down the front of her sleeping yukata. After he'd gotten over his initial state of shell-shock, Himura ordered me and Aoshi to wait out for him in the hallway while he tucked poor Kaoru-san back into bed.

I avoid Aoshi's gaze as we stand there waiting, my cheeks still burning red with shame.

"I …" I swallow back the lump that rises up in my throat. "Arigato, Aoshi-sama. For saving me earlier."

He nods once. "Ah."

My mind flashes back to the earlier attack and I clench my fists, my whole body trembling in infuriation. _Why … why did Aoshi have to be the one to come and rescue me again? I should be stronger than this, I'm the heir to the Oniwabanshu, dangit! I swore to protect Ami-chan from danger and I then just stood there and couldn't do a thing! Why am I so frickin' useless? Why can't I be strong enough to …_

I gasp and turn my face away to swipe that one stray tear before Aoshi can see it.

_Why can't I be strong enough to fight by Aoshi's side?_

I jump as the shoji slides open and Himura steps out, shutting the screen firmly behind him. I quickly compose myself, but when Himura's eyes meet mine, I nearly flinch at their intensity. I've never seen him look so grim.

"Aoshi … Misao-dono … this one wants to help Ami-dono as much as you do, that I do. But …" He raises his head and a flash of amber streaks through his eyes. "But if it puts Kaoru or our child in danger … that is something I _cannot_ tolerate."

The silence that follows is deafening.

"Himura." I take a step forward, my hands crossed in front of me meekly. I realize that I am the one who is truly responsible for all this.

"I … I understand, Himura. Gomenasai. I never intended for Kaoru-san or anyone to get hurt. I'll go find somewhere else to hide Ami for now, but …" I swallow. "I'll be going with her. No matter what, I need to stay with Ami-chan so that I can keep her safe." I lean forward into a bow. "Arigato, Himura. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Misao-dono …" Himura breathes. I glance up to see his now purely violet eyes widen in surprise. "This one …"

The shoji behind him slides open with a loud s_lam! _"No, Misao-chan. You are _not_ going anywhere."

"Oro!"

Himura whirls around, flabbergasted, as Kaoru-san steps out of the bedroom with her hands on her hips. "K-Koishii, you should be in bed …"

"_Zip it!_" she snaps before turning to face me. "Misao-chan, just ignore my husband here, okay? We're not asking either you or Ami to leave, and you don't have to. We can defend ourselves here just fine. You can stay. The _both_ of you."

Himura's eyes widen, his jaw opening and closing and squeaking like a rusty hinge.

"But … but Kaoru-san …" I whisper, swallowing hard. As much as I want to stay here in the dojo with everyone, Himura is right. Ami's presence here is putting everyone in danger, and I can't leave Ami. If Kaoru-san or her baby gets hurt …

"Misao."

As always, Aoshi's voice arrests every molecule of air in the room. When I turn to face him he merely stares straight ahead with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do not think it is likely our enemy will stage a direct attack on this dojo again, not after tonight," he says. "Not after we have shown them we will defend the girl despite their weapons. And even if they were so foolish, I agree with Kaoru in that we are more than capable of protecting this dojo. Our strength is sufficient, so there is no need to fear a second attack."

"There, you see?" Kaoru huffs proudly. "It's settled. You're staying." And with that she grabs her stupefied husband by the elbow and yanks him back towards their bedroom. "Come on, Kenshin. Time for bed."

Himura lets out a half-dead squeak. Not an "Oro." Just a squeak.

"Wait, Himura," I interject, stepping forward. "Please wait. I do want to stay here with you and Kaoru-san. I really, really do. But I'm not going to force us on you. If you want us to leave … then we will go."

Kaoru's eyes widen. "Misao-chan …"

"No, Kaoru-san. Please, let me say this." I turn to face Himura and wait until his dazed violet eyes meet mine before I continue. "This is your house, Himura, and it is your responsibility to keep it safe. I don't want to put anyone in any further danger …"

"Misao-dono." Himura holds up a hand, stopping me. After a moment, he lets out a heavy breath, exhaustion and resignation settling deep into his features. "We do not wish for you or Ami-dono to leave. You are both still welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

It takes a moment for his words to fully sink in. _We can stay_ …

I step forward and throw my arms around the former rurouni.

"Arigato," I whisper. "Arigato gozaimasu, Himura."

I feel him nod weakly against my shoulder before he pulls away and turns back toward the bedroom.

"You all should get some rest," he says softly. His back is to me and his shoulders are slumped. "Come, Kaoru-koishii. Let's go back to sleep."

"Hai anata." Kaoru spares me a small, encouraging smile as her husband disappears. Aoshi and I bow to her goodnight before she steps back and shuts the shoji behind her.

Ami is already waiting for me when I step back into the guest bedroom. I can clearly see the shimmer of her tear-stained cheeks and her wide, fearful eyes through the dim moonlight spilling in through the window. Megumi-san had given me a small bottle of the sedative before we left the clinic this morning and it was a great help in calming the poor girl down after her ordeal. But I can still see her trembling as I slip back onto the futon beside her.

"Ami-chan," I whisper, pulling her into my embrace as she whimpers pitifully. "Shhhh … they're gone. They won't come back again. Alright? You're safe now."

After a few moments, I feel her quivering body grow still and relax as she succumbs to the sweet blessing of sleep. I feel my eyes also begin to droop, but something stops me. Something feels off in the room. I raise my head slowly, my skin prickling from a faint, peculiar chill. I nearly jump right out of my skin when my eyes meet Aoshi's.

He's staring directly at me, seated with his back against the shoji screen as erect as if he were standing guard, his kodachi in one hand. My mind reels in confusion. _Why is he here? His room is on the other side of the dojo!_

My voice comes out in a breathless whisper. "A-Aoshi-sama?"

He does not respond immediately. "Do you object to my presence here, Misao?"

"Um … no, but …" I turn my face away so he doesn't see me blushing. "W-w-why are you …"

"I wish to stand guard in the event of another attack."

"B-b-but you said there wouldn't be another attack …"

"One must always be prepared, Misao, even for the event of the unlikely."

"B-b-but …" I grip the blankets in my fist, absolutely flustered. "This is most … improper." _Psh, as if I'd ever cared about that before …_

I hear Aoshi let out a long sigh. "If you wish me to leave, then …"

"No!" I gasp, and then quickly remembering that Ami's sleeping beside me, I lower my voice. "N-n-no. You can stay, Aoshi-sama. If … you really want to."

He nods once. "Ah."

_Uh … okay … _

I can't even begin to describe the mix of emotions that runs through me as I lay back onto the futon – awkwardness, confusion, self-consciousness and a strange sense of warmth and security. I glance back at Aoshi one last time before I bury myself beneath the blankets. I can still feel his eyes fixed intently on my face as I drift away to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

_Kaoru_

Sigh … so much for my tofu.

I flop back down onto the futon, causing my enormous stomach to bounce upon impact and its inhabitant to kick back furiously in protest. I groan and rub a hand over the spot. _Look kid, I know you're hungry, but you're just going to wait 'til breakfast, alright? Sheesh._

"Kenshin?" I turn to face my husband, wondering why he hasn't already lain down next to me. My heart sinks when I see him seated at the very edge of the futon, his body hunched forward and his expression one of utter desolation.

"Kenshin?" He does not respond. With some effort, I wiggle closer to him until our bodies are touching. "Kenshin … anata, please. Come sleep."

He does not say a word. I let out a grunt as I lift myself up halfway and place a hand upon his shoulder, rubbing along his arm gently. "Kenshin, it's alright. I'm okay, they didn't hurt me. Aoshi and I took care of them. I even got to take out one of those thugs myself, remember?"

"You don't understand," Kenshin says almost inaudibly. When he lifts his gaze to me, there is so much brokenness in his eyes that it makes my heart crack. His eyes shift from my face down to my stomach, and then back to my face, and then to my stomach again. He takes my hand and presses his scarred cheek into my palm, clenching his eyes shut. He's _trembling_.

"Kaoru …" he gasps. "If you … if something had … what would I … I couldn't …"

"Shhhh …" I wrap my arm around his back and pull him down onto the futon beside to me. In an instant he has wrapped me tightly in his arms, crushing me to him in a tight embrace as he buries his face into my shoulder. His anguish washes over me like a wave and I ache to comfort him. I reach up and gently stroke his hair, running my fingers through the silken flames over and over. He shivers against me, his ragged breathing gradually growing softer.

I am still stroking his hair long after he has already fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

By breakfast, everything that happened last night seems to have been forgotten. Kaoru-san's been stuffing her face and talking animatedly in between bites all through the meal, and Himura – though strangely quiet – has been smiling and nodding along with her. Ami's been just as enthralled with our breakfast as she was with dinner from the Akabeko last night, and Yahiko's been shoveling rice into his mouth nonstop ever since he sat down.

And Aoshi … well, what do you think? Silent and unresponsive as usual.

I clear my throat and set down my half-finished bowl. "Kaoru-san? Do you by any chance have a punching bag here that I could practice with?"

"A punching bag?" Her forehead wrinkles in thought. "Um, yeah. I think we do. We just don't use it very often. It should be in the storage shed. Yahiko, can you go get it out of there for her?"

"Hrmph?" Yahiko grunts through a mouthful of rice. He swallows it down. "I'm still eating here."

"Oh, for crying out loud! It'll take you five minutes _tops_ to get out to the shed and back. Now get off your lazy butt and go!"

"Grrr, alright." Yahiko stands to his feet begrudgingly, obviously knowing better than to push Kaoru's buttons after last night.

"Misao-dono," Himura says. "Are you sure you've finished? You haven't eaten very much."

"Oh, I'm fine Himura," I say, stretching out my muscles as I stand to my feet. "It isn't good to eat too much before a serious training regimen. Arigato, Himura. Breakfast was delicious."

I bow to everyone and follow Yahiko out the dining room … shivering slightly from the feel of Aoshi-sama's sharp eyes on my back as I exit.

"Errrrrrrgh …" Yahiko grunts as he drags the enormous punching bag across the training hall and lifts it up to attach it to the hook sticking out of the wall. "Crap! I forgot how heavy this thing is. Well, it's the only one we got, so I hope this is good enough for … woah, _hey_! Wait 'til I get out of the way first, Weasel! Hey! _Watch it_!"

But I can't hear him. I can't hear anything but the furious pounding of my own fists against the bag as I swing my arms in a manic frenzy, striking from the right, then the left, then the right, the left, over and over and over again. My swings become faster, my punches more deadly. My arms are burning like fire, but I don't care.

With a cry of rage, I smash my foot into the bag and send it flying across the training hall floor.

I _will_ get stronger.

XXXXXXXXX

_Ami_

_Three days pass …_

"Well, you seem much better today, Ami-chan."

I smile shyly at the kind lady doctor as she takes a seat beside me. "Arigato, Megumi-sensei. I do feel better. Himura-san and his wife have been treating me very well here."

"Yes, well it looks like your fever's broken. Kaoru tells me your appetite's been very good too."

I blush, slightly embarrassed. "H-h-hai."

The woman smiles before opening up her medical kit and gesturing for me to lie back on the futon. "Now, I'm going to have to examine you again before I can say you're well enough for travel, alright?"

I nod, trying to ignore that twinge of anxiety as I lean back and raise up my knees. "H-hai, Megumi-sensei."

The lady doctor leans forward to rub along my arm reassuringly. I let out a shaky breath and close my eyes, trying to be brave, but I can't help but let out a whimper as Megumi-sensei begins.

"Shhh … I know, Ami, I know. Just try to relax."

I grip the sheets beneath me and bite my lip, trying to do as I'm told. Oh, but it _hurts_. I know the doctor's doing her very best not to hurt to me, but I can't stop the tears from leaking out from my eyes. What's worse is that I feel so exposed. And so filthy. I know she's doing this to help me and she's being so kind, and yet …

I try to yank my mind away from what's happening and think instead of my two Onee-sans. Mayu-san. Misao-san. They would want me to be strong. To be brave. I try to take even breaths and keep my thoughts on them.

"Alright." I let out a sigh of relief as Megumi-sensei steps away and wipes off her hands, finished. She reaches over to help me back up to a sitting position, but I remember her injured arm and try to lift myself up without her help. The action prompts a tiny pinch of pain in my stomach, but I try to ignore it.

"Well, it looks like things aren't getting any worse," Megumi-sensei says. My heart rises slightly in relief only to sink back down into despair at her words. _Not any worse … but not any better. It's still there. It's still killing me._ I'd already resigned myself to the fact that I'll never be cured, but a part of me had still dared to hope.

"If you feel up to it, Ami-chan, I think you're ready to continue on to Amakusa with Sano," she continues. "He says you can both leave tonight if you want to."

_Amakusa_. In an instant, my mind is flooded with thoughts of home and my heart swells with the hope of being with my family at last. But at the same time … I almost do not want to leave. I've been so happy here …

"But … what of Misao-san?" I whisper. "Do you think she will come with us, Megumi-sensei?"

The lady doctor shakes her head thoughtfully as she began to pack away her medical kit. "I'm not sure, Ami-chan. She wanted to be here for the birth of Kaoru's baby, but I think her loyalty to you is greater than her wish to stay here at the dojo. I think that if you and Sanosuke were to leave tonight, she would choose to go along with you as well."

A shadow of grief suddenly falls over the lady doctor's features and she quickly turns her face away.

_Oh_ … I open my mouth to say something, but I stop myself. I know Megumi-sensei would rather I pretend I didn't see that. I know why she's sad. It's because she's in love with Sanosuke-san. When I go, I would be taking him away from her. Just as I would take Misao-san away from all her friends here …

My heart seizes with guilt as I stare down at the tight bandages wrapped around the lady doctor's arm. The blue scarf about her neck has also slipped without her realizing it, revealing the narrow red scar beneath. I shut my eyes, unable to bear the sight of them any longer. Those wounds were because of _me_. She got hurt by the people who were after _me_. And then Misao-san almost got _shot to death_ trying to protect _me_!

"Ami-chan?" I open my eyes to see Megumi-sensei staring at me worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"H-hai, Megumi-san. I'm alright."

But I'm not.

_I'm a burden to everyone._

I feel another small wave of queasiness suddenly overtake me and I wince, leaning forward and pressing a hand against my stomach.

"Ami-chan?" Megumi's eyes widen and she's at my side in an instant. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

I shake my head. It doesn't hurt that much. "I'm alright, Megumi-sensei."

"Wait here." She rises to her feet. "I'll brew you some tea to help your stomach feel better."

After she's gone, the nausea swells and overwhelms the entire lower half of my body. I let out a soft moan. I'm beginning to feel hot and dizzy. And while this is nothing compared to the attacks I've had before, it still makes me want to cry. _I was just getting better!_

I rise unsteadily to my feet. Maybe some fresh air is what I need.

I step out of the room and into the hallway, easily finding the door that leads out into the main courtyard. Stepping onto the veranda, I blink at the sudden brightness before my vision clears, revealing a perfectly cloudless blue sky and the soft pink of the sakura trees. The sweet scent fills my nostrils and sweeps into my lungs, reaching in and clearing out the queasiness like a healing potion. I let out a sigh of contentment and take a seat, allowing my feet to dangle over the edge of the veranda.

Much better.

I feel a soft pang of sorrow as I gaze about these well-kept grounds. It's such a beautiful house. I'm so sad to leave it. Himura-san and his family have been so kind to me. The days I have spent here have been some of the happiest of my entire life.

But ... I have to go back to my family. I have to see them one last time before …

_THWACK!_

I cry out as an arrow suddenly whizzes by my head and strikes the wooden beam next to me. Shrieking, weeping, I dive facedown onto the veranda, covering my head with my arms and waiting for more arrows to rain down over the courtyard and kill me. I wait a few moments. Nothing happens. I hear nothing. Feel nothing. Trembling violently, I raise my head and blink through my tears to see the lone arrow sticking out of the beam with a small envelope attached to it. My eyes widen, clearing to reveal the single name penned onto the envelope.

My name. _Ami_.

"Ami-dono?"

I reach up to yank the arrow from the beam and I rip the envelope free, tossing the weapon into the nearby bushes. I whirl around, whipping the envelope behind my back just as Himura steps onto the veranda.

"Ami-dono? Are you alright? I heard you screaming, that I did."

I nod shakily, trying to keep my voice steady. "H-h-hai, Himura-san. A … a squirrel popped out of the bushes and startled me, that's all."

"Oro?" The man blinks. "Oh, alright. But what are you doing out here? Weren't you with Megumi-dono?"

"H-h-hai. She just went to get me some tea and …" I force a smile. "It's such a beautiful day. I just had to be outside."

"Ah …" A warm, genuine smile spreads across his face. "Alright. Well … I'll let Megumi-dono you're out here."

"W-wait, Himura-san," I say as he turns to step back inside. "I …" I swallow, lowering my eyes. "I just wanted to say … gomen … gomenasai …"

"Ami-dono." I glance up to see his violet eyes are gentle. "There is nothing to apologize for. We are very happy to have you here with us."

He grants me one last smile before he bows and steps back into the house.

My knees are shaking as I collapse onto the veranda and pull the envelope out from behind my back. I gasp for breath, trying to keep my hands still as I rip open the envelope and pull out the folded parchment inside. Up until a few years ago, I couldn't read a single word of kanji. No one ever taught me. I learned while I was in Singapore, and now I wish I didn't. Then maybe it would be so much easier just to rip this up or hand it over to Himura-san.

I unfold the paper and begin to read. It's a letter ... one addressed only to me. By the fifth line I can't read anymore because my hands are shaking too hard and the tears are streaming down my face. The words all blur together in an inky mess and the parchment falls from my hand. I fall forward, burying my face in my hands as I break down weeping.

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Ho!" _Thwack!_ "Ha!" _Thwack!_ "Hiyah!" _Thwack!_ "Ha!" _Thwack!_

"Misao-dono …"

"Arrrrgh!" I swing around with my fists raised to punch out my unseen enemy.

"ORO!" Himura cries, stumbling backwards. "D-d-don't hit me, Misao-dono!"

"Oh, Himura!" I drop my fists quickly. "G-gomen! I … I thought you were an attacker."

He laughs sheepishly, showing me the small jug he was holding in one hand. "This one is not an attacker, Misao-dono. This one just came to see if you needed some water, that I did."

"Oh." Now that I've stopped punching for the first time in three straight hours, I'm suddenly aware that my throat feels like sand and that there are purple spots bursting in front of my vision.

"Haha, yeah. Water would be great. Arigato."

I grab the bottle eagerly and chug down the refreshing liquid. I hear Himura chuckle. "You should be careful not to train too hard, Misao-dono. This one does not want you to hurt yourself."

I wipe off my mouth with the back of my hand. "Oh don't worry about me, Himura. I'm a top-class ninja! Besides, I have to train hard so I can protect Ami-chan."

"Ah yes," he says. "Megumi-dono says Ami is well enough to continue on to Amakusa if she so chooses."

"Oh." I smile sadly. "Well … that's good. So she can be with her family again."

"And what about you, Misao-dono? Will you be going with Sanosuke and Ami-dono when they leave?"

I swallow and nod resolutely. "Yes, Himura. As much as I would like to stay here at the dojo, I need to stick with Ami-chan. I can't abandon her. Not now. I need to see her through to the end. I just have to."

"Ah." Himura nods understandingly. "Kaoru and I will miss you, that we will."

I smile sadly. "I'll miss you too."

I lean up, stretch my muscles and try to brighten the mood. "_Well_, I guess our journey will give me more time to work on that _challenge_, Himura. That way I can brag to you about it when I get back."

"Oro?" The ex-rurouni stares at me perplexed. "This one's challenge, Misao-dono?"

"To make Aoshi-sama smile, remember?" I let out a frustrated groan. "Yeah. Still working on it, I'm afraid."

"Oro? But, Misao-dono …" I look up to see Himura's eyes widen in surprise. "You mean … you don't … when you left this dojo two years ago, you didn't see …"

"Ken-san!"

We both whirl around as the lady doctor suddenly barges into the training hall, her face pale and flustered.

"Misao-chan!" she cries, panicking. "Have either of you seen Ami? She's not in her room!"

"Oro?" Himura steps forward. "Ami is just outside sitting on the veranda, that she is."

"No, I just checked there. I checked every room. I can't find her anywhere! She's gone!"

"Now calm down, Megumi-dono. This one is certain that Ami is just … _Oro!_ Misao-dono! _Wait …!"_

_It can't be_ … I race outside first. I call out her name. "Ami!" I race all the way around the courtyard, yelling for her. I bypass Yahiko and Kaoru-san, who are sitting out enjoying the sun. They call after me but I ignore them.

The bathouse. I kick the door open. Empty. I call her name again and rush back into the house. The washroom. The dining room. The kitchen. Even Himura and Kaoru's bedroom. I rip open the shoji screen leading into Aoshi-sama's guest room. He's seated alone on the floor, meditating.

His eyes open. "Misao."

I rush on to the next room. The last room. Our room. Megumi already said she wasn't there. I refuse to believe it. I scream out her name one last time and tear the screen open.

No one. Empty.

I crumple to the floor.

"Misao-chan!" I hear Kaoru and Yahiko come scampering up behind me. "What's wrong?"

I just kneel there, unmoving, staring down at the empty futon. When I finally speak, my voice doesn't even sound like myself.

"Ami is gone …"


	10. Chapter 9

_AN: What the ... 2,860 hits? Are you kidding me? Oh my gosh ...*sniff* ... you guys are amazing! You all make this poor, lowly fanfic writer so happy! :')_

_Kenshin: Oro? Where have you been, Luna-dono?_

_AN: Ugh, so BUSY, Kenshin! Writing up my creative writing projects for my degree, editing for my student newspaper, rehearsals for this Shakespeare play I'm in, all the rest of my homework … aghhhhh! My poor readers! Gomenasai! I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter!_

_Kenshin: Aw, calm down, Luna-dono. At least you have an update up now, that you do._

_AN: Phew, yes! I'm so happy! Although … truth be told, I'm a little iffy about this chapter. I've obviously been out of it for a while. :/_

_Kenshin: Have you made any other major changes to this story in your long absence?_

_AN: Yes! I've added a second part to my original prologue, right under the first one. You see, Luna had zero foresight when she first began and so she went and wrote a prologue that had FRICKIN' NOTHING TO DO with the story's main plot. Stupid Luna. It hadn't occurred to her that readers really wouldn't have any idea what this story is about until they got the very end of the Chapter Three, which is a LONG TIME. I might have even lost some readers that way (*sniff*). So I thought the prologue part 2 was an absolutely necessary missing scene that provided a lot of much-needed foreshadowing earlier on. For those who've already read up to this point, it probably won't make much of a difference. But the opening will make much more sense to those who pick it up for the first time._

_Kenshin: And when will the next chapter be up?_

_AN: … er, honestly Kenshin, I can't promise it'll be any sooner than this one was. My life isn't getting any less busy._

_Kenshin: ORO? You mean to say you've left your readers with that last cliffhanger for over two months and NOW you're about to … ah, this one has said too much._

_AN: Indeed._

_Kenshin: Well, on with the story then. Any last remarks?_

_AN: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Konbanwa: **__Good evening_

_**Shouchou-san:**__ Means Chief of Police (thanks Kuja-icihi!)_

_**Otou-san:**__ Father_

_**Okaa-san:**__ Mother_

_Last revised: 10/31/12. Yes, really._

**Chapter Nine**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Wait! Miss! Stop! You can't go in there!"

"SCREW YOU! Get out of my WAY!"

With a furious scream, I Monster-Bird-kick open the door leading to that lowlife Chong Zhou's office. The wood splinters as the door flies open with a mighty _smash!_ And there he is, sitting behind the desk with his face half hidden behind some document he's reading, two greasy strands of hair sticking up over his little head like the insect he is.

I watch his expression shift from shock to bewilderment to annoyance to _fear_ as I march my way across the room, leap up onto his desk and grab him roughly by the collar. I yank him up until his slimy face is just inches from mine.

"WHERE is she? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AMI?"

His beady little eyes narrow at me for a moment and then his face smooths over into a mask of mock innocence. "I … I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about …"

"Don't give me that CRAP!"

I clamp one hand around his neck. His eyes bulge out and I squeeze just enough so that he gurgles but can still breathe.

"You've kidnapped her from the dojo, I _know _you did. Now tell me where you've taken her or I'll RIP YOUR FRICKIN' WINDPIPE!"

He swallows, and I feel his Adam's apple bob beneath my grasp. And then he laughs. _Laughs!_ This _bastard__!_ I'm fighting against the urge to rip his tongue right out and beat his head into a bloody pulp.

"I can assure you, my little flower …" he sneers. "That I have not _kidnapped _anyone. Ami has left you, then?"

"You know DARN WELL she's gone. _Where have you taken her?_"

"Now, now, calm down. Again, I give you my word that I have not _kidnapped_ dear Ami. Although you'd do well to remember that she was meant to be returned to me in any case. I am her guardian, after all …"

"You are NOT her guardian!" I scream as angry tears sting at the corners of my eyes. "You lied to her. You took her from her family. You made her into a _frickin' prostitute, _you worthless piece of filth! You took the sweetest, most innocent girl in the world and made her into a _prostitute!_"

"What's this?" he gasps, his eyes widening in bogus astonishment. "What in the world are you accusing me of? I am an honest businessman …"

I can't hold back anymore. I smash my fist right into his sneering, slimy face. He cries out in pain, his neck nearly snapping off from the impact. I loosen my grip just the slightest as he coughs, spitting out blood onto his carpeted floor.

"I could have you arrested for assault …" he wheezes, his eyes suddenly glinting with menace. "And trespassing. So how about you be a nice little girl and leave before I …"

"NO! You tell me where Ami is, or I swear to Kami I'll …"

"Misao."

And suddenly a firm hand grasps me by the shoulder and pulls me back, forcing me to release my hold on Chong Zhou. The pitiful crook lurches upright, gasping for air as more blood and spittle flies out of his mouth.

"Aoshi-sama!" I cry, spinning and fighting to yank my arm free of his grip. "No! Aoshi-sama, let me go!"

"We shall be taking our leave now, Chong Zhou," the former Okashira says cooly. "Come, Misao."

"NO!" I scream. "He's got Ami-chan! Let go of me!"

"That's enough." Aoshi's voice is so low that only I can hear. "You will not help Ami-chan by causing a scene like this. We must formally report this to the police and then we will decide what our best plan of action will be."

I let out a whimper as the fight drains out of me. He's right. I know he's right. I can't help Ami-chan this way. I have to be rational. I nod numbly and allow Aoshi-sama to lead me out of the office.

Bile fills my throat when I hear Chong Zhou let out a chuckle behind us. "Don't think that I won't report this. That girl of yours is a loose cannon …"

"Chong Zhou." Aoshi suddenly comes to a halt outside the doorway and glances over his shoulder. "If I were you, I would not speak another word."

The deadly warning echoes through the room. Chong Zhou makes no reply.

As soon as we have made it outside the building, all the emotions of the day hit me at once. It's all I can do not to collapse right there in the road and burst into sobs. My failure to protect Ami, my fear for her safety, even Aoshi's scolding of me …

I swallow back a sob and keep walking.

_Ami … we'll find you. I promise._

XXXXXXXXX

We go to the police station to report Ami's disappearance to Chief Uramura. I'm far too distraught to speak, so Aoshi is the one who does all the talking. Uramura must have noticed my distress, because he actually walks around his desk to pat me comfortingly on the shoulder. He assures me that he will do whatever he can to help us find her.

I don't say anything in response. I just … can't.

By the time we make it back to the dojo, I feel so drained. The anguish, the helplessness of not knowing where Ami is … it's killing me inside. All I want to do is lock myself in my room and cry my eyes out until I have no tears l left.

But I can't do that. I have to stay strong.

Ami needs me.

"Weasel!"

A frantic Yahiko runs out onto the veranda. As soon as he sees us, he turns around and calls inside. "Kenshin! Kaoru! They're back!"

After a moment, Himura and Kaoru emerge from the doorway, their expressions somber. "Misao-dono …"

I race on ahead of Aoshi and leap up onto the veranda, impatient to begin the work we need to do to find Ami.

"Himura. Kaoru-san. I wasn't able to squeeze anything out of Chong Zhou, but … but we can still find her! There must be some kind of clue as to where he's keeping her, we've just got to …"

"Misao-dono."

Himura holds up a hand, stopping me. I watch, perplexed, as he carefully hands me a small folded piece of paper.

"A few minutes ago, a poor child knocked at our gates saying someone asked him to deliver this letter to us. We tried to question him, but he ran off before we could. The letter is addressed to you."

To me …

My hands are shaking as I unfold the paper. The words etched onto the page are small, coarse and shakily written.

I only make it through the first two lines before I nearly drop the letter in horror.

No …

_Misao, _

_By now, you must know that I am gone. Please forgive me. I'm begging you, please don't come after me. I have decided to return to Chong Zhou. I have agreed to go back to Singapore _

_Please understand, Misao. I have no choice. Chong Zhou says if I do not go back, then they will force my family to repay my debts. He said I must pay for my ruined kimono, for the food and clothing I received at the brothel, for the little medicine they gave me when I was sick. I cannot allow my family to shoulder this burden. Not when they are already starving to death._

_Thank you so much for your kindness. Please tell everyone there just how grateful I am. _

_Sayonara, Onee-san. I will miss you terribly. Thank you ..._

_Ami.__  
_

"NO!"

I stop myself before I crumple the paper in my anguish. "It's a _lie!_" I scream. "Chong Zhou lied to her to make her go back! We can't let her do this, we _can't!_"

"Misao …" Himura says softly. "This one understand that, but …"

"We have to stop her!" Himura's eyes widen as I grab him by the shoulders. "We have to find her and stop her. We can't let her do this!"

"Wait."

Aoshi's voice cuts me off. I turn to see him leaning against the support beam with his head bowed in deep thought. Doubtlessly, he'd been reading the letter over my shoulder. I release my hold on Himura and wait for him to speak.

Aoshi-sama will know what to do …

"I do not think it is our place to interfere in what this girl has chosen to do," he says. "It seems that she has returned to Chong Zhou on her own free will. In this case, I believe we should honor her request and not attempt to pursue her."

The blood drains out of my face in an instant.

"Wait … you … WHAT?"

I can't be hearing this. I watch Aoshi-sama's face, wait for him to crack a smile, to laugh, to say it is all a big joke. But then I quickly remember Aoshi-sama _never_ does any of those things.

"Aoshi-sama … Aoshi-sama, you can't be serious!"

"Misao ..." He meets my gaze sternly and his voice carries the faintest trace of impatience. "Chong Zhou's warning to Ami is no idle threat. If she has indeed acquired debts in Singapore, no matter how unjust or fabricated they may be, then they could very well legally force those debts onto her family. Considering their state of poverty, her family may be sent to prison or slavery as a result. If you were in Ami's position, would you allow such a thing to happen?"

"N-No, but … but ..." I blink back tears, refusing to accept this.

"But Aoshi ..." Kaoru whimpers, one hand covering her mouth. "We can't just sit here and let Ami run back to that brothel!"

"Yeah!" Yahiko cries, angrily clenching his fists. "And she's still sick! If we don't help her, she'll die!"

"Takani-san has already determined the girl's condition is incurable," Aoshi says without emotion.

"But still ..." Himura says, amber flashing through his eyes. "Ami has become like family to us, Aoshi. _How can we just do nothing?_"

"And what good would it do to go after her?" Aoshi snaps rather impatiently. "Our interference may only cause even more trouble for the girl and for her family ...

"NO!"

I scream out, unable to contain myself any longer. I slam my foot down onto the veranda, angry tears stinging at my eyes. "I won't let Ami go back to that brothel! I won't. I WON'T!"

"_Enough!"_

And suddenly Aoshi has grasped me by the shoulder and pushed me up against the wall. I gasp in astonishment as he towers over me, his eyes ablaze with muted anger.

"You are acting like a child," he whispers. His voice is low and deadly and I quiver at its intensity. "How much longer will you continue to be unreasonable? Have you not put yourself and others in enough danger?"

"A-Aoshi-sama …"

A moment passes in agonizing silence. And then Aoshi closes his eyes and lets out a long breath. "You have caused enough trouble for everyone already. Ami has made her choice and you can do no more. Don't be foolish, Misao."

My mind shuts down. A strange numbness fills my body. And then what happens next I can scarcely believe.

My arm swings out and I do the one thing I thought I'd never, ever do in thousand years.

I slap him.

I. Slap. Aoshi.

I catch him completely by surprise. He never saw it coming. No one did. Gasps of horror erupt all around us as Aoshi stumbles backward just a step. His hand fly up to his injured cheek and his eyes betray his astonishment.

My palm is stinging, _burning_ from the impact. But I barely register the pain.

And then the words I thought I'd never, ever say to Aoshi come screaming from my lips.

"_I hate you!_"

The world seems to freeze, as if holding its breath. Those three words seem to hit Aoshi even harder than the slap. His eyes go wide, strangely _hurt_. He opens his mouth as if to speak. But I'm too far too furious to listen to anything he has to say. Too furious to marvel at this sudden show of emotion from him, or even to care whether my words wound him even a fraction as much as his had wounded me.

"_I hate you, Aoshi!_" I scream again. "_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_"

I run inside before he can see my tears. I refuse to break down in front of him. I refuse to be weak in front of everyone a single moment longer.

But I don't run to my room and cry. Oh no, I run straight to the training hall and start beating the living daylights out of that punching bag. I kick and punch and scream out all my fury, all my _hurt_, until I can't see anything past the blur of sweat burning in my eyes.

I hate him … I HATE HIM ...

_Curse you, Aoshi-sama!_

And then, suddenly, body gives out and I collapse down to the floor. I kneel there with my head between my knees, the sweat and tears running together until I can't tell the difference between them anymore.

XXXXXXXXX

_Chong Zhou_

Ah, that wretched _girl!_ That little wench almost _killed me!_

I spit another mouthful of blood into the washbasin, still clutching the cold compress to my throbbing cheek. Who does she thinks she is? Barging into my office and _assaulting_ me! How _dare_ she? This is precisely what's wrong with this "enlightened age." We let these women run wild and out of control and they forget their place!

I remove the compress and inspect my cheek in the mirror. Still swollen! That worthless_ hussy!_ She's a menace to society. I ought to make good on my threat and report her to the police …

No.

No, I cannot risk that. For all I know, that ninja's already beat me to it. And if the police even remotely believe their story, they might start sniffing around here!

We must act tonight. There is no time. I cannot risk losing my most precious commodity. Not now that I've finally acquired her again.

I wipe the blood from my lips and grin into the mirror.

Don't you worry, Ami my pretty. By tonight, this whole mess will be far behind us …

XXXXXXXXX

_Kaoru_

_A few hours later …_

"Koishii? Is Misao-dono alright?"

I sit down at the tatami mat and try to give my husband a reassuring smile, but I can tell from the look in his eyes that he can sense my worry. Across the mat, I can feel Aoshi's eyes on my face, waiting for me to speak.

"She's fine," I tell the both of them. "But … she says she isn't hungry. That she would rather eat later. Alone."

Kenshin lets out a breath. Aoshi betrays no reaction. The mark from where Misao had slapped him is prominent on his left cheek.

My stomach is screaming to be fed, but for the first time in months I have no appetite. I can't stop thinking about Ami. After Misao's outburst on the veranda, I broke down crying in Kenshin's arms.

I wept partially for Misao, but mostly for Ami. She's been through so much. So much _cruelty_. And now she's allowing those bastards to drag her back down into that Hell she fought so desperately to escape. I couldn't bear it! Imagining that poor, innocent girl being dragged back to that brothel ...

I wipe away the tears that threaten to fall once again. In an instant, Kenshin has wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and kissed me gently on the cheek. With a sad smile, he stretches forward and begins to scoop the rice for me. Again. I'm too tired to fuss. With a heavy sigh, I lean over and rest my head against his shoulder.

Oh Ami …

"There is a visitor at the gate."

Aoshi's voice cuts through the silence. Just a second later, my ears detect the faintest knock coming from outside.

"Kenshin …"

"Wait here, Koishii," he says, patting my shoulder and rising to his feet. I wait anxiously as he exits the door, his footsteps fading as he walks out into the courtyard. Aoshi continues to sip at his tea, but I can tell he is also listening intently. Then, after a minute, I hear my husband's voice exclaiming a warm greeting, followed by a low yet comfortingly familiar voice.

At once, Aoshi and I rise to our feet and make our way out onto veranda. Darkness has already fallen outside. I have to squint, trying to make out the two figures walking towards us from the open gate.

Then, the light reveals the face of my husband, followed by that of Chief Uramura.

"Shouchou-san!" I exclaim, bowing in welcome. "Konbanwa."

The police chief smiles and bows at me. "Konbanwa, Kaoru-san. Aoshi." His expression turns serious as he steps up on the veranda to join us. "I thought I should stop by. I have some urgent information about Chong Zhou."

_Chong Zhou … _My heart sinks and a glint of amber flashes through my husband's eyes.

"What sort of information?" Aoshi says.

"Well, he seems to know that we're onto him now. My informant says it looks like he's planning on making a quick escape. He just recently cleaned out his Tokyo bank account, and when an undercover officer stopped by his office, it was completely emptied out. As if abandoned."

I cover my mouth with one hand. "He's leaving for Singapore. _Tonight._"

Kenshin nods, his expression pained. "And without a doubt he will be taking Ami-dono with him."

"Yes," the police chief says. "I have already ordered officers to head down to the docks and begin their search, but as you can imagine, it will not be easy to …"

I feel Aoshi suddenly stiffen beside me. His eyes go wide, the glint of expression in them caught between anger and alarm.

Without a word, he turns and races, top-speed, back into the dojo.

"Aoshi?" Kenshin cries, running in after him. I shoot a confused look at Shouchou-san and then waddle inside. When I finally find the two men, they are both standing in the doorway of the guest room. _Misao's _room.

Oh no ...

One look is enough to reveal an empty space, the window left wide open in her flight.

I barely have time to register this before Aoshi has rushed past me and back out into the courtyard. I hear him call her name out once. "_Misao!_"

Frantic, Kenshin and I run up to the window. We both gaze out to see Aoshi standing in front of the outer wall, staring upward …

I turn toward my husband, who gives me a worried sigh. Knowing her ninja speed, Misao's probably halfway to the docks already.

I jump at the sudden sound of a fist slamming itself furiously into the wall outside. Four muttered words reach my ears before I see Aoshi swing around and race off toward the gate.

"_Misao ... you foolish girl_ …"

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

_Dangit!_

I curse aloud as I scan over the long line of ships docked at the Tokyo harbor. Argh, there must be _dozens_ of them! How the heck am I supposed to find the one where they're keeping Ami? I couldn't possibly search all of them!

I race down the hill, my heart pounding wildly and panic pumping through my veins. I fight not to think about the very real possibility that Ami and that scumbag Chong Zhou may already be gone.

_Stop it, Misao. Be calm. Be rational. There's gotta be a clue somewhere. There HAS to be …_

And then I spot two ships near the very end of the dock, where three or four men are loading piles of crates and boxes up the ramps.

As if they were planning to cast off that very night.

_There. There, I'll start there. Please, Kami, let one of them be the right one!_

I creep up against the wall and into the shadows, careful as not to be seen. All of the workers look Japanese enough. No distinctly foreign or non-Japanese features like Chong Zhou's. Dangit. How am I supposed to narrow it down?

I wait just a few seconds as one group momentarily abandons the pile left on the dock and makes their way onto the ramp. In a single motion, I leap out and roll into a crouch behind the boxes. And that's when I spot the words painted onto the sides of the crates.

Takahashi Fisheries.

And then the pungent odor of dried and salted fish slams into my nostrils so hard that I nearly gag.

_Ughhhhhh … okay, not this one._

Thankfully, I don't have to wait long before the crewmembers of the other ship abandon their pile of cargo. I creep over there just in time to avoid being spotted by the returning fisheries workers. As I hide myself behind the largest box in the stack, I immediately notice there are no words or logos on these crates to be seen. I sniff the air. There's no smell to suggest exactly what's inside of them either.

Cautiously, I crane my neck up to check just to make sure that no one's watching or coming my way. Then I whip out my kunai and begin unscrewing the top of one of the boxes. I accomplish this task fairly quickly. I clench my teeth so as not to make a grunt as I lift the lid. Inside, I spot yards of folded yellow fabric. I run my fingers over the contents. Soft. Delicate. Feels like … silk.

Wait.

Silk.

_Yeo Silks._

I gasp aloud and slam the lid back down. This is it!

In a flash, I roll out from behind the boxes and creep my way toward the ship unseen. I have to hurry.

_Ami, I'm coming._

XXXXXXXXX

_Kaoru_

If there's one thing I hate about this pregnancy thing, it's the fact that I'm absolutely _useless _by the ninth month_._

Just a few minutes ago, Kenshin joined Aoshi and Shouchou-san in their race toward the docks to find Misao-chan. Naturally, he refused to let me anywhere near the door because he could tell I was dying to go along with them. Of course I whined and fussed at him just because hey, that's my nature, but _come on_. I'm smart enough to know I'll only slow them down in my pregnant state.

So that's why I'm here. Alone. Waiting.

Argh, I _hate_ this!

I rub a hand over my swollen stomach. I know I shouldn't be so worried. My husband hasn't faced battle in years, but he's still a strong fighter. And so are Aoshi and Misao.

Oh, but it's just been so long since I've been in this position. Left alone, waiting and praying that the ones I love will come back to me safely. I've forgotten how absolutely agonizing this is.

Hot tears begin to trickle down my cheeks as I gaze up into the night sky. I thought we had finally reached our new era. An era without fear, without violence. An era where Kenshin and I could live in peace and happiness.

What a fool I was. Evil can never truly go away, can it? And it seems that evil will always inevitably find us. It is the same evil that robbed Ami of her innocence. That trapped her in the dark pit of prostitution at such a young age. It is the same evil that has already hurt so many people I care about ...

Why?

I feel a soft kick within my womb. Unlike the others, this one doesn't feel sharp or painful or frantic as if the baby was angry at me or something. It felt more like a nudge, just to remind me that he's there. As if to comfort me. As if the baby can somehow sense his Okaa-san's distress.

I sniffle and caress the spot gently. The small foot reaches up and presses itself against my hand.

"Don't worry …" I whisper. "Everything will be fine. Your Otou-san will be back soon and everything will be fine."

But I don't even know if I believe my own words as I say them. I close my eyes and lift up a prayer for my husband and for my friends.

_I have such a bad feeling …_

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

Even under the cover of night, sneaking onto a ship and making it all the way across the deck and past the whole crew undetected can be a pretty difficult feat.

Ha! But not for _this_ ninja!

I quickly sneak below the decks and down into the cargo hold. I survey the cramped space. It's so dark. And there are boxes everywhere. Where is Ami? Are they hiding her in one of these crates? Do I have to search each one?

And then a gasp of astonishment echoes from the far corner of the hold.

"Misao?"

My heart leaps to my throat as a small figure emerges from behind the boxes.

"Ami!"

I rush forward, blinking back tears as her sweet face comes into view. But then I freeze in panic as another dark figure emerges from the shadows, right behind Ami.

But it is not a crewmember. Long dark hair comes into view, followed by small and emaciated limbs. Like Ami's. Two childlike eyes fix themselves on mine, swimming with fear and confusion.

Oh …

Oh no.

"Misao …" Ami rasps, drawing my attention back to her. Her face looks as if she's seen a ghost. "Misao, you … you found me."

I swallow hard as I read her bewildered expression. I know I don't have much time. Somehow I have to convince her to leave ...

"Ami …" I whisper, stretching out a hand. "Ami, please, listen to me. You don't have to do this. We'll figure something out, just please come with …"

And then Ami throws herself into my arms.

"_Onee-san!_" she sobs, clutching to me desperately as her hot tears soak into the fabric of my tunic. I stumble back in astonishment, holding her tight as she shakes violently like she's about to crumble into pieces.

"Onee-san, I changed my mind!" she gasps. "I can't do this, I can't go back. Don't let them take me back, Onee-san. _Please, I want to go home!_"

"Ami …" I whisper. "Don't you worry, Ami-chan. I'm getting you out of here. I promise."

And then I close my eyes and rest my cheek against her temple, sending up prayers of thanks to heaven.

I found her … she's coming back.

Thank Kami.

Suddenly I remember with a jolt that there's another person standing in the room with us. I look up in time to see the strange girl shrinking back into the shadows, her arms wrapped tight about her as if to protect herself.

"Hey …" I whisper soothingly, stretching forth a hand. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here to help you."

"What …" The girl's eyes widen in panic, her voice growing into a high-pitched cry. "_Who are you?_"

"Shhhhh!" I try to hush her, moving towards her carefully. "Be quiet, it's okay. Don't be scared. I'm getting you out of here, just …"

"What … _no!_"

My mind explodes in panic as the girl backs up against the wall and begins shrieking. "N-no! Leave me alone! No!"

"Shhhh! _Please_, don't yell …"

"Hey! What's going on down here?"

_Crap._

I swing around in time to see a red-faced crewman descend the ladder and march straight toward me. "Who are you?" he snarls. "How did you get down here?"

"Ami, stay back!" I cry, pushing the distraught girl out of the way.

I rush forward and slam my fist straight into the crewman's jaw, knocking him out instantly as he crashes to the floor. I reach over and grab Ami, ready to make a run for it, when I hear yells ring out above deck and the furious pounding of footsteps above us.

And then all hell breaks loose.

XXXXXXXXX

_Kenshin_

_So many ships._

We have been running along this harbor for the past five minutes. We've already tried searching three ships that appeared suspicious but all three searches proved fruitless.

There are too many ships. For all we know, Chong Zhou may have already departed. We don't even know where to begin to look …

And then all my senses leap into high alert the unmistakable noise of battle reaches our ears.

There! I follow after Aoshi as he breaks into a lightning-speed run to the very end of the dock. I look up in time to see a body go flying off of the deck of one ship and splash down into the water below.

Up top, the victor leaps up to her feet in a blur of motion and the mighty swish of a swinging blue braid.

"Misao-dono!"

The figure turns, her eyes widening upon mine. "Himura! Get Ami-chan, quick!"

I follow her gaze. There, up ahead, a small figure is running, stumbling down the ramp of the ship. _Ami._ I race ahead, reaching her just as she falls facefirst onto the ground. I quickly bend over her huddled form and gather her up into my arms.

"Himura-san!" she chokes out, quivering in relief. "Himura-san, gomen … gomenasai!"

"Hush …" I soothe. "You're safe, Ami. You're safe."

Thank Kami-san …

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

Relief floods through me as I watch Himura carry Ami off to safety. Chief Uramura runs up to him, a blanket in his hands, which he quickly wraps over the shivering girl.

_Aoshi-sama …_

My heart soars when I catch sight of him, glaring up at me from the bottom of the ramp. Sheesh. He looks absolutely furious at me. Not that I can blame him.

I close my eyes and let out a breath. He's going to yell at me so badly after this. But ... it's alright now. Ami's safe. That's all that matters. Everything's going to be okay …

I'm so lost in my own reverie that I don't even register the presence of danger until it's too late. There's a soft click, and then my ninja-trained senses register a single word.

_Gun._

I spin around. There is Chong Zhou. And my eyes catch the glint of his pistol ...

_BANG!_

"Aughhh!"

I leap out of the way just a second too late.

The pain explodes through my thigh where the bullet grazes me. I let out a scream as my injured leg buckles beneath me when I land. And then I'm falling, and before I can catch myself my head slams down on the sharp corner of a crate. _Hard._

Lightning explodes in my skull. Paralyzing me. Numbing me.

The first thing my mind registers when my vision clears is the gun pointed straight at my head.

XXXXXXXXX

_Aoshi_

_No._

I race up the ramp, panic ripping through my chest with more ferocity than any weapon ever did. When I leap onto the deck, it is as if the whole world has frozen in one terrible instant. Frozen upon the image of Chong Zhou aiming his gun at Misao … his intention to _kill._

My vision shrinks to a pinhole focus. It is as if I can see his finger sliding back upon the trigger, millisecond by millisecond. I cannot stop him from firing. She won't be able to move out of the way. And at this distance, I may not make it to her in time ...

The gun fires. My world shatters.

_BANG!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Kenshin: That was very cruel of you, Luna-dono._

_AN: I know, I know, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!_

_Kenshin: You are quite fortunate I have already taken an oath against killing. Your readers, on the other hand …_

_AN: AHHHHHH! *hides behind a potted plant*_

_Misao: Yeah, and what's with making me the damsel-in-distress all the time? And at GUNPOINT too! AGAIN!_

_AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You'll get to kick some serious butt all on your own soon enough, Misao-chan, I promise!_

_Misao: Seriously though, did I just die in the last chapter? Some of your readers seem to think so. _

_AN: Well, let's see, shall we? Gee, this chapter's a shorty compared to the other ones, but I think it ends in the right place. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!_

_Last revised: 1/16/13_

**Chapter Ten**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

It's funny, the things that flash through your mind the moment you're about to die.

First thought …

_SERIOUSLY? This is how it's gonna end? I get taken out by some scrawny little insect-faced crook and his toy pistol? Ugh, PATHETIC!_

Next thought …

_Oh crap, Aoshi-sama's gonna kill me._

Next thought …

_Oh wait, I'll already be dead._

Next thought …

_No! No, no, no! I can't let the last thing I ever said to Aoshi be that I that I hated him!_

Next thought …

_I'm so sorry, Aoshi. Please forgive me. I …_

And then something slams into me hard and fast, knocking me to the ground as thunder explodes through my skull and plunges me into the darkness …

XXXXXXXXX

_Kenshin_

"Haaaaaaaaah!"

With a roar of fury, I swing my sakabato up over my head and smash it down onto Chong Zhou's skull. A short gurgling cry cuts off as he crumbles to the floor and I swiftly kick his pistol out of the way.

I turn back to my friends, seized with panic and desperation. _Please … dear Kami, don't let them be …_

I feel the sakabato drop from my hand, clanging to the floor as my eyes take in the bloody scene before me.

No …

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

I can't breathe.

I can't see.

Well, no duh, genius. You're dead.

Blood. That's the first thing I'm aware of. That warm, sticky liquid soaking rapidly through my clothes. It starts from the center of my chest and spreads out, overtaking my shoulders and stomach. The rank odor of it makes me want to gag. This much blood … I know I have to be dead.

The next thing I'm aware of is something solid pressing against me and all around me. Holding me. Restraining me. Like someone's wrapped me close in a strong embrace. I breathe in, and beyond the stench of blood my nose detects a sweetly familiar human scent. Like fresh mountain air and incense.

_Aoshi-sama._

Hm. Well this is a very nice dying dream.

My eyes flutter open, revealing a midnight sky glittering with a sea of stars. I shift slightly, stunned by the unmistakable feel of human arms wrapped tightly about my body. I raise my head, curious, and the first thing I glimpse is a gloss of jet black hair. My whole body floods with warmth.

Huh. So they sent me an angel in the form of Aoshi-sama to carry me off to Heaven. That was real nice of them.

I smile and snuggle closer into the angel's arms. I never had this in life. I might as well enjoy it now that I'm dead. I whine slightly when I feel even more blood spill across my chest. Crap. I'm still bleeding. I'm getting it all over the angel.

But then the angel makes a noise. A long, low groan. It's such a distressing sound, almost as if the angel is in pain. The noise rattles deeply through his chest as he begins to convulse, as if gasping for breath.

"Aoshi …?"

Two ice blue eyes meet mine, hazy with pain. And then those eyes clench shut, his teeth gritted as the he tries to lift himself up off of me.

Blood. It's leaking out from the angel's chest. Before I can open my mouth to cry out, he has fallen onto his back beside me. For a moment I just stay lay there frozen, my mind numbed in shock. And then my whole body begins to quiver as I stare down at the deep crimson stains that have soaked through my clothes.

_It's not my blood._

I barely register the frantic yelling somewhere in the background. I leap to my feet, gasping in horror to see Aoshi lying on the ground, unmoving, with blood spilling out from his chest.

_NO._

_No … no, no, no, NO!_

The scream rips from my throat.

"AOSHI-SAMA!"

XXXXXXXXX

_Kenshin_

_Calm … calm … stay calm …_

I keep chanting this to myself over and over again as I rush across the deck to aid my friends. Misao has collapsed to her knees beside Aoshi, his blood smeared all over her chest and arms. "No! No, no! Please, Aoshi-sama! Wake up! Wake up! PLEASE!"

"Misao-dono." I move to push the girl out of the way. She screams and fights back at me, screaming, "No! No! _No!_"

"Misao-dono!" I yell louder, grabbing her arms as she continues to pound at me with her fists. "I need to check his wounds. Please! Calm down!"

Her screams die down into whimpers as her body goes limp in my arms. I squeeze her once and gently move her aside. "Aoshi-sama …" she continues to sob.

My breath hitches in my throat as I take in the full extent of Aoshi's wounds. _This is serious … I need to get him to Megumi-dono's clinic. Now._

Swiftly yet carefully I reach around and lift the larger man into my arms. His head hangs lifelessly and he makes no sound as I hoist him up. _Hold on, Aoshi. Hold on._

"Holy - !" I hear Chief Uramura exclaim as he leaps up onto the deck.

"Uramura! Aoshi's been shot! I'm taking him to the clinic. You stay here and take care of Chong Zhou and the others."

"H-hai!"

I race down the ramp at full god-speed, desperate to get Aoshi to the clinic as swiftly as possible. I glance to my right. A blur of indigo hair and streaks of crimson keeps even pace with me, flooding my ears with the sounds of her desperate, heaving pants.

"Misao-dono! Go back! You stay back there with Chief Uramura."

"No!" she rasps weakly. "Please, Himura, I …"

She stumbles just once, slowing just a degree as her eyes squeeze shut, her gritted teeth barely holding back the sound of an anguished whine.

"Misao-dono …"

I hear her suck in a tortured breath, and then the cadence of her footfalls accelerates furiously. I sigh softly in acquiescence. I fix my eyes on the road ahead of us and increase my speed tenfold.

XXXXXXXXX

"_Oh my -!_"

I try not to give in to my ever-mounting dread as my eyes register Megumi-dono's aghast expression. The usually unflappable doctor has slapped a hand over her mouth, the blood draining from her face when she catches sight of bleeding man in my arms.

She regains herself quickly and rushes toward the back room, frantically gesturing for Sanosuke and me to follow.

"Lay him here, Ken-san," she orders, pointing. Sanosuke immediately comes up behind me as I carefully lay the unresponsive Aoshi onto the cot.

"What happened, Ken-san?" Megumi barks as she examines his wounds.

"He was shot," I explain through clenched teeth. "Right through the chest. There."

Megumi curses under her breath. "Sanosuke, help me undress him. Quick! Ken-san …" She turns to me. "I need space to work, would you …"

And then her gaze shifts past me and her mouth falls open in shock. "_Misao!_ Holy Kami, what's wrong with her? Is she hurt too?"

Misao … My stomach twists in alarm as I turn to behold the ghastly sight standing there in the doorway. The poor girl is covered in blood, quivering uncontrollably, her aquamarine eyes wide and unseeing as they stare through the room.

"Aoshi …" she gasps. Her face is blanched white, her lips turned a frightful shade of blue.

I move quickly, grasp Misao gently by the shoulders. "Come, Misao-dono. You should not see this. Come with me, outside. Please."

She does not move. She does not respond. I can't even tell if she can hear me. Swallowing back my fear, I push against her gently. Inch by inch we make it back out into foyer and I slide the door closed behind us.

"Misao …" I whisper, taking in her graying pallor, her vacant gaze. I stroke a hand across her cheek and her expression does not change. Great Kami. This girl's dangerously on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Misao-dono, can you hear me? Please, Misao-dono."

For a few agonizing moments she does not respond. And then slowly, dreadfully, a moan begins to build from the back of her throat. It builds and builds until all at once her shell-shocked mask crumbles into nothing.

I catch her as she falls to her knees, her mouth stretched wide in an agonized wail. I hold her tight, fighting back tears of my own as her tiny body succumbs to the wrenching cries of anguish that I know all too well.

XXXXXXXXX

_Chief Uramura_

"So you're finally awake," I say, staring down disgustedly upon the imprisoned lowlife slumped against the wall of his cell. The left side of his head is a swollen purple mess where Himura had justly smashed his sakabato into his skull.

"Heh …" the man sneers, his voice thin and raspy. "You have no right to keep me here. I am an honest businessman."

"I know what you are, you monster. I don't understand how you can even live with yourself. Kidnapping innocent young girls to be shipped off as prostitutes."

He sniffs. "That's absurd. You have nothing on me."

"Oh. Then I suppose those piles of documents you had locked up in your cabin won't reveal anything incriminating."

Chong Zhou's mouth clamps shut, his face turning noticeably pale. I fight the urge to smirk at this small victory.

Then the man's eyes narrow threateningly. "Do you really think you can accomplish anything through this foolish crusade? Do you think anyone with any real authority gives two hoots about what we do?"

"That's something I'm willing to test for myself," I say, turning toward the door.

"Don't you realize what a marvelous operation we have going here? Don't you understand what a tremendous service these girls are doing for their country?"

I swing around. "What are you talking about, you fiend?"

"This is simply the wave of the future, my friend. The flesh trade has proven to be one of this country's most lucrative international enterprises. We've had it all wrong for centuries. Japan's most valuable exports are not silk or rice. They're beautiful young girls who are willing to do anything to save their families and themselves from starvation. That's where the money is. These girls understand that. They realize the nobility of their sacrifice. Their work is an absolute boon for the Japanese economy."

"You worthless piece of _scum!_" I grasp the hilt of my sword, battling with all my might against the urge to drive this blade through that lowlife's sneering face."I don't care what it takes. I don't care how far I have to go or what it may cost me. I won't rest until you are put right where you belong – _rotting away in some prison cell for the rest of your life!_"

My cry resounds through the walls of the small cell. Chong Zhou just stares at me mutely, shrunken away from the threat of my sword. And then he sneers at me. "You are a fool. You can use whatever big words you'd like, but you cannot touch me."

I wrench myself toward the door, unable to face that scumbag for another second. "We'll see about that, now won't we."

"I think not. For you see, I am a citizen of Singapore. You and your little police force have zero jurisdiction over me."

I freeze in mid-step, hit fully by the implications of his words. _No … if what he is saying is true then …_

"The most you can do is send me back to Singapore," he scoffs. "You'll have no choice but to let my own people handle this matter."

I clench my fist and bite back a yell of frustration. This filthy crook! He knows full well they wouldn't do anything to him. He'll be back on the streets within minutes, and then he'll go right back to selling more girls to the brothels!

I take in a breath, steady myself. With my back still to Chong Zhou, I give him a dark word of warning.

"You will get what you deserve, Chong Zhou. One way or the other, you will pay for what you've done. If not in this life, then in the next. And I'd say the latter sentence will be far worse for you. Think on that."

I close the door behind me, leaving him alone in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

"Can you tell me your name?"

The young girl shifts nervously on the chair, her eyes fixed on the floor and her fragile arms wrapped tightly about her shoulders as if trying to hide herself. Beside her, the girl Ami sits quietly with a tight expression on her face. Her cheeks still bear the marks of tears, but she has calmed down enough to try to help me break through to her traumatized companion.

"It's alright, Rei," Ami whispers, patting the girl reassuringly on the knee. "You can trust this man. He won't hurt us."

The girl shakes her head in response, shrinking even more into herself, hiding her eyes behind her long dark hair.

I lean closer, crouched down so that I am on the same level as her. I try to meet her eyes, but she refuses to look at me.

"Rei …" I say gently. "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you. Where do you come from, Rei? Is your family in Tokyo?"

The word "family" sparks a reaction in the girl. Her eyes go wide and she lifts her head timidly. "Wh-where is Chong-Zhou?" she gasps in a tremulous voice.

"We have him. He is in jail. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Jail?" The girl's face blanches in horror. "No … no,_ why?_ _Why is he in jail?_"

"Shhhhh …" I hush, startled by the girl's reaction. "Rei, calm down. I don't know what Chong Zhou has told you, but …

"You have to let him go!" the girl shrieks. "He hasn't done anything wrong. Please, let us go. Take me back to him. _Please._"

"Rei! Don't you understand what Chong Zhou was planning to do to you? He was taking you to Singapore …"

"Yes!"she cries. "He's going to give me a job in a silk shop. He's going to let me make money to help my family …"

"_No,_ Rei," Ami interjects. "That is not true."

I turn to Ami, astonished by the sharp glint that flashes through her formerly gentle eyes.

"Chong Zhou has lied to you," she continues. "He lied to me too, two years ago. He doesn't want to give you a job in a silk shop, Rei. He wants to sell you to Singapore to work as a _prostitute!_"

The poor girl freezes in the face of these words, her eyes going wide in shock. The look on her face is devastating. Her gaze shifts between focused and unfocused, her head shaking slowly as if unable to comprehend such a thing.

"No …" she whispers. "No, that can't be true. Chong Zhou promised us … he wouldn't …"

"He lied to my family. They never would have let me go if they knew. But we are safe now, Rei. We can be free from Chong Zhou and his henchmen. We can both go home. To our families."

The girl bows her head, clutching her temples and trembling. Carefully, I reach forward and place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I want to take you back to your family, Rei. Just tell me where they are and I will take you home."

The girl shudders. "No …"

My eyes widen. "No?"

"No." The girl lifts her head slowly. Tears slide quietly down her cheeks. "No, I can't. I can't go back."

"Rei …"

"My family needs me to work. I have ten brothers and sisters and they're all _starving_. We already lost two of my brothers last year. One was just a baby …" Her eyes squeeze shut and she whimpers pitifully. "I don't care what they want to do to me. I don't care if what you're saying is true. My family needs me. How can I betray them?"

"They wouldn't want you to do _this!_" I cry, shaking my head in disbelief. "They wouldn't want you to sell yourself as a prostitute for them!"

"And what would happen to them if I stay? We are _starving! _If I do nothing, then we will all die together. All of us. My choice, then, is to perish alongside my brothers and sisters, or to stay alive and do this work so that we can all survive?"

My heart sinks at her words. Beside her, Ami has turned her face away.

"Please …" the girl whimpers, her eyes strangely dead. "Please let me go. Let me go to Singapore with Chong Zhou …"

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

I can't move …

I can't breathe …

I can't think …

I can't do anything except just sit here alone in this clinic foyer. Waiting.

The hours have passed into a black eternity. If I try to move or do anything else … I _know_ I'm going to snap.

I feel so hollow inside. Like an empty shell. My tears of grief have long since run dry. My heart pounds weakly against my chest and air shallowly enters and leaves my lungs. Alive. I'm alive. By some twisted curse of fate.

But I've never felt so dead. And I really wish I was. I would give anything for that bullet to have taken me instead …

I swallow another sob and drop my face into my hands. _Don't … don't break down … Megumi-san's taking care of him … he might still … _

I rise to my feet and begin to pace about the room, desperate to drive away the dark pit of despair that threatens to drag me back down again. Per Himura's request, I'd changed out of my clothes, washed myself off in the small bath at the back of the clinic and changed into one of the spare patients' yukatas. That's what Himura is doing now. Washing the marks of blood off of his own clothes.

The blood.

I begin to quiver as that red-stained vision floods my mind.

The blood.

The blood.

_Aoshi's blood_.

I fight to block out the memory of those crimson-soaked garments that I had frantically ripped off of my body just hours ago. I'd cried out, weeping, at the sight of the blood still clinging to my skin, that swirled about me in the bath as I desperately scrubbed myself raw …

I smash my fist into the wall, biting back another howl of frustration. It's all my fault. This is all my stupid, _stupid fault!_ Aoshi got shot because of _me._ He could be dying now because of _me!_

I swing around the instant my ears register the sound of a door sliding open behind me.

Megumi and Sanosuke step out of the room and quietly slide the door shut behind them. My heart plummets to the floor as I take in their grim expressions.

_No._

_Oh Kami, please NO!_

"Well, he's certainly lucky," Megumi says as she begins to unwrap her hair. "If that bullet had struck him just an inch to the left, then it would have severed his superior vena cava, which undoubtedly would have caused him to …"

She stops when Sanosuke gives her a strange look and she regains herself, clearing her throat.

"Misao," she says gently, turning to me. "He'll be alright. He's lost some blood, but … Aoshi will make a full recovery."

_He's alright … _

The flood of relief is so sudden, so crippling that I collapse heavily against the wall. I blink back tears, overwhelmed with sweet gratitude. "Oh …" I manage to gasp. "Oh, thank Kami …"

Sanosuke smiles and comes forward to put a hand on my shoulder. "He's awake now, Weasel. Do you want to see him?"

_He's awake._ My whole body begins to tremble. "Yes … yes, please let me see him."

He nods and gestures toward the door. Megumi steps aside, allowing me to pass. I move forward step by step, my heart hammering in my throat. My hands are shaking as I reach forward.

I slide the door open slowly and step inside.

The light falls upon a solitary figure lain across the cot. A chest rises and falls beneath the thin blanket. Each breath sounds shallow and slightly labored. A head turns towards me and two ice blue eyes fix themselves on my face.

"Misao …"

I numbly pull the door closed behind me. My feet move on forward their own accord.

"Hai …" I breathe. "Hai, Aoshi-sama …"

My knees are quaking beneath me as I crouch down beside him. His face is so pale. His eyes are somewhat clouded. But his jaw is set, his gaze determined.

"You are not hurt?" he says softly. His tone carries just the faintest trace of concern.

"N-n-no …" I stammer.

And that's when I break down.

I fall to my knees and sob wretchedly before him, my heart ripping itself apart anew. "Gomenasai!" I weep through tear-soaked gasps. "Gomenasai, Aoshi. Gomenasai!"

"Misao …" I can barely make out Aoshi's face through the blur of my tears. "Misao, do not cry."

"I … I cannot help it!" I choke out. "I … I …"

The words, the tears, spill out of me.

"I love you, Aoshi."


	12. Chapter 11

_Aoshi: The third section of your previous chapter was strangely reminiscent of Twilight._

_AN: … how would you know about that?_

_Aoshi: … *resumes meditations*_

_AN: Dangit, he's right. _

_Misao: And WHY was it so friggin' short?_

_AN: I'm sorry! I just thought it was the appropriate place to end it!_

_Kenshin: Appropriate meaning … cruel._

_AN: … on with the story! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! _

**Chapter Eleven**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

_I love you._

My heart has been screaming it for so, so long. But to speak it aloud to you for the first time is to give these words new life. They have never been truer than they are now. There has never been any greater truth in my life than this.

_I love you._

I never told you. Not once. But surely … surely, you must have known. How could such an all-consuming devotion possibly be hidden from your eyes? I never wanted to hide it, either. I want you to know. I want you to understand …

_I love you._

There's no height I wouldn't jump from, no distance I wouldn't run, no battle I wouldn't fight for you. I want to be there for you always. I want to give you everything that I am. I want to be the shoulder for your pain, your companion through your darkest hours, the one that you can turn to when everything else around you falls away. I want to say it again and again and again.

I love you, Shinomori Aoshi.

_I love you._

And now ...

And now every ounce of my sanity hangs on the words that you have not yet said.

For the longest moment Aoshi just stares at me in silence, as still and unmoving as if he were frozen in time. My heart still burns from the release of my confession, but his eyes betray not a single hint as to his thoughts. His feelings. There's not a flicker of life behind the icy surface.

_Aoshi …_ My heart catches painfully in my throat._ Aoshi, please. Say something …_

And then, at last, he turns his eyes toward the ceiling.

"That …" he says quietly. "That is unfortunate."

For a moment his words hang suspended in the air. Cold and empty of emotion. And then they plummet, the full weight of their meaning crushing that tiny spark of hope that yet still flickered in me.

_Aoshi?_ My chest begins to convulse. Desperately. Disbelievingly.

"Forgive me, Misao," he continues, closing his eyes. "I cannot … do not … feel as you do."

It starts as one crack. And then it spreads.

And all at once, my heart shatters.

I block out Sanosuke and Megumi's yells of surprise as I burst out of the room. I push past their reaching arms as they beg me to tell them what is wrong. I flee from the clinic, running as fast as my shaking legs can carry me, tears blurring my vision and ripping through my throat. The city disappears behind me as I stumble into the forest, the trees and shadows swallowing me up.

And it is there, alone, that the pain finally engulfs me, bleeding out of me in a torrent of tears. With no one to see or hear, I fall to my hands and knees and let my ragged sobs wrench themselves out of my lungs.

I slam my fist into the ground. Again. And again. But the action does anything to ease my anguish as my heart crumbles out over the earth. The darkness creeps in, filling me, consuming me. I wrap my arms about my shaking body and shrink into a ball on the cold ground.

_Aoshi …_

I knew. In spite of what my heart had always wished, my mind always knew it was impossible for Aoshi to love me. But to hear him say it … for him to say to my face that he doesn't care …

I bury my face in the dirt and let out another tortured cry.

I just want to die. I silently beg for the earth to open up and swallow me. Anything to escape this cruel world that denies me the love of the one who means everything to me. And then, at last, my mind decides it can take no more. Every sense fades into nothing as I release my hold on consciousness and sink down into the blessed darkness …

XXXXXXXXX

_Aoshi_

"_What did you do!_"

I fix my eyes upon the ceiling as the former fighter-for-hire thunders into the room. "What did you say to Misao, _you heartless prick_?" he roars. The walls shake as he slams his foot down onto the floor. "_Answer me!_"

I close my eyes and fight to keep my voice even. "That is none of your concern."

"Dang _right_ it's my concern! Do you have any idea what an emotional wreck that girl has been these past three hours? _What did you say to her?_"

I do not answer. I cannot. I could not bear to give words to the cruelty I just inflicted on the last person in the world I should ever wish to cause pain.

"That girl _loves_ you, you heartless bastard! In spite of all the stupid crap you put her through, she _loves_ you! Does that even mean anything to you? _Do you even care?_"

I do not open my eyes. The silence answers for me. I hear Sagara release a cry of rage and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The darkness closes over me. Left alone to my agony, I yield a single ounce of my self control. I shudder quietly as the vision of Misao's tearstained face assaults my mind without mercy.

_Misao …_

I never wished to hurt her. I would have rather have died than to have done so. But to hear her words … and the heartfelt sincerity behind them …

"_"I … I cannot help it! I … I …_

"_I love you, Aoshi."_

The pain that sears through me now is infinitely worse than that of the bullet that incapacitated me. To have forced those words from my tongue in answering her was the worst form of torture I could endure.

Misao … can you not understand that I have no choice? That I must say these things in order to protect you? Do you not understand I cannot give you what you seek? Do you not realize I would only destroy you …

My breath leaves me in a rattling exhale, the pain within me surging tenfold. The vision of Misao's tears, the evidence of her inner agony, is more than I can bear. Every fiber of my being screams to erase those tears, to soothe her pain. I would do anything to shield her from harm …

But it is I alone who has caused her grief. And that knowledge destroys me.

I cannot tolerate Misao's tears. When she was a child, it was her tears that broke through the walls of my adolescent indifference. I had ached to comfort her then, for it was her tears that awoke my concern for another human being for the very first time.

Many years later, when I allowed my lust for revenge to consume me and I betrayed everything that I ever knew … it was the knowledge of Misao's tears that wakened me out of my cloud of rage and made me remember who I really was.

And upon returning to Tokyo, it was Misao's tears that drove me to act and seek out the truth behind Enishi's Jinchuu. That night, it was her tears that drew me out of the depths of my meditations ... for I could no longer bear to listen to the sounds of her grief.

And now … it is Misao's tears that torment me, like a knife twisting endlessly inside of my chest. And what is worse is that I know this agony is only a fraction of what I deserve. I shut my eyes, but these visions cannot be erased. This suffering is greater than anything I have ever known.

I have learned to deny many things, but this is one thing that I cannot deny.

Misao's tears …

_Kill me._

XXXXXXXXX

_Megumi_

_A week later …_

"Well, you heal rather quickly."

I receive no reply from the stoic patient in front of me as I peel off the last of his bandages. I rub a hand over his wound, shaking my head in disbelief. It's mended itself at an almost inhuman speed; the cavity has almost completely closed over. I pour some alcohol onto a cloth and begin to wipe it over the area. He makes no response, not even a twitch. His eyes remain trained on the floor, betraying no registration of pain.

"Despite the amount of blood loss you've sustained, it seems your body has recovered well," I continue. "But don't overestimate yourself. You must still avoid any form of strenuous activity, okay? You seem capable of moving around on your own, but you have to stay in bed and rest as much as possible. Alright?"

I fix him with a hard stare that he does not return. He's so impossibly still that I can't even feel his chest rising and falling beneath my hands.

I almost wave a hand in front of his face just to make sure he's still cognizant. And then, finally, I hear his answer.

"… Ah."

I let out an exasperated breath as I reach over to grab the clean bandages. I swear, I will never understand this man. Does he really have any feelings whatsoever? Honestly, I have no idea what Misao sees in … in …

My hands freeze in their task of unrolling the bandages, my heart clenching at the thought of that heartbroken kunoichi.

We became frantic when Misao didn't return to the dojo that night. It was Ken-san who finally found her in the woods, lying unconscious on the ground … with her face smeared in a mess of mud and tears.

And when the poor girl awoke many hours later … she honestly appeared no differently than she did when she was comatose. She would not speak or respond to anyone. The only change was that her eyes were open.

Her eyes … they were utterly empty and lifeless. They were an exact replica of how Ken-san's looked two years ago when he believed Kaoru was dead. And for days Misao remained in one corner of her room, silent and unmoving. We resorted to tiptoeing about and leaving her food at the door, which more often than not went cold and untouched.

And then one day I dropped by the dojo to check up on her only to discover an empty room with the door left wide open. We immediately panicked, fearing the worst …

But there she was in the training hall, whole and unharmed, smashing her fists into that punching bag like a mindless machine.

She would not respond when we called out to her. Her eyes remained locked on the bag as her fists moved at a feverish pace. Kaoru stepped forward then as if to touch her and I just put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned to me and I shook my head.

_It's alright._

_Let the poor girl do what she needs to do in order to keep herself sane._

The sound of knocking at the door breaks me out of my reverie. I glance toward Aoshi, who fixes his gaze toward the source of the noise. The expression in his eyes is intent yet unthreatened.

"It is Chief Uramura," he intones dispassionately.

I stand up and head towards the door, carefully sliding it open. Sure enough, the kind face of the police chief greets me on the other side.

"Konnichiwa, Takani-san. Ah, Aoshi. You are here too. That is good. May I come in?"

The tight expression on his face does not escape my notice and I immediately feel a twinge of worry. "Hai, of course you may."

Uramura smiles steps into the foyer, sliding the door closed behind him. He addresses my patient first. "I hope you are recovering well, Aoshi."

The man nods, his eyes narrowed. "Ah."

"And … what about the the girl, Ami?" Uramura turns to me, his gaze apprehensive. "How is she, Takani-san?"

I let out a breath, fighting not to give in to despair. A few days ago, Ami's illness took a turn for the worse.

It was the one thing that broke Misao out of her stupor. I still remember being jolted awake by Misao pounding at the door, screaming for me to help her. I slid open the door to find her holding a sobbing Ami in her arms, having carried all the way from the dojo. And not once did she leave Ami's side the whole time I was examining and treating her, insisting that she stay here in the clinic with Ami until she recovered.

"Ami's fine," I answer at last. "I released her to go home to the Himuras earlier today. She's still weak, and … she's still in some pain. But her fever seems to have broken, at least."

The police chief nods, his face grim. "Good. That's good to hear."

"Uramura-san …" I cross my arms and stare him straight in the eye. "Tell me. What has happened? Why have you come here?"

The chief sighs heavily, nodding. "Yes … I'm afraid I come bearing bad news. I already spoke with Himura at the dojo and I thought I might as well share this with you as well." He swallows, his expression turning dark. "Chong Zhou has been released."

His words hit me like a punch to the chest.

"_What?_" I slap a hand over my mouth. "What … no … _how is that possible?_"

"The morning after the incident, one of my _superiors_ ordered us to transfer Chong Zhou to another station," Uramura says bitterly. "And we only _just_ received word … that they released him on bail a few days ago."

_No …_

I can feel the blood draining from every part of my body. No … those _idiots!_ How could they let that monster go free? A few days ago … he could be _anywhere_ by now!

And then my heart sinks beneath the weight of another dreadful thought.

"The girl … Rei … is she safe?"

The police chief's eyes clench shut and he twists his face away. "No," he chokes out. "I … I'm afraid she has disappeared."

_Disappeared!_ My mind reels in disbelief. _No … this can't be happening. _

I need to sit down. I reach toward the stool with quivering limbs and lean against it as my knees fold beneath me. "How?"

"Well … we could not hold her in jail, so we had been keeping her in a safe house. We were hoping we could find her family ourselves or convince her to tell us where they are. But … we've discovered that she's vanished from her room. It …" He takes in a steadying breath. "It happened shortly after Chong Zhou was released."

My body is shaking on the stool. I can't even bring myself to put on a false façade of composure. _No … please, Kami, no …_

I had only seen the girl once; the chief had brought her to the clinic after his failed attempt to question her, just so I could check to make sure she was unharmed. I too had attempted to reason with her to no avail. I had hoped we could somehow break through to her … that at the very least we could keep her safe …

"There is more," Uramura says. "A passenger ship departed from the harbor for Singapore yesterday. The most we could confirm from some witnesses is that a man matching Chong Zhou's description was seen boarding the ship …"

I drop my face into my hands.

"… with a teenage girl accompanying him."

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Ho!" _Thwack! _"Ha!" _Thwack!_ "Hiyah!" _Thwack!_ "Ha!" _Thwack!_

I swing my leg back for a final Monster Bird Kick.

"Haaaaaaaaah!"

_THWACK!_

And then there's a loud _rippppppppp_, followed by an echoing _smash_ as half of the bag goes flying … leaving the remaining half swinging back and forth upon the hook as a shower of stuffing falls to the floor.

I freeze, staring at the mess in disbelief.

Oh … uh …

_Oops._

"What did you do!"

I swing around to see Yahiko gaping at me in shock, his eyes bulging out of their sockets and his mouth hanging wide open.

"That … that was the only punching bag we _had_, you idiot! You kicked it in _half?_ How is that even _possible!_"

"Uh …" I shrug awkwardly. "I'm sorry?"

"AUGH!" Yahiko grabs his bokken and storms out of the training hall. "Well, _I'm_ not cleaning that up. It's all on _you_, Weasel!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, whatever … _brat_."

I let out a small grunt as I lift the ripped half of the punching bag onto my shoulders. Crap … there's no way we can fix this. I'll have to figure out a different way to train ...

Once I've finished cleaning, I step out onto the veranda, taking the time to stretch out my aching limbs. As my eyes survey the sunlit courtyard, they register two things at once. The first is Himura, tending to the flowerbed he's planted beneath the sakura tree. The second is Ami-chan, reclining lazily on a blanket and watching Himura work.

"Ami!" I exclaim, skipping over to the girl. "Ami-chan, what are you doing out here?"

The girl ducks her head shyly. "G-gomen, Onee-san. I … I was just so tired of being alone in the room, so … I asked Himura-san to carry me out here so I could be outside."

Right on cue, Himura turns and waves to the both of us with trowel in hand. "Ami-dono has been keeping this one company, that she has."

"Oh …" I turn back to the girl and chuckle. "Well, there's no need to apologize, Ami-chan. I was just surprised." I ruffle her hair. "Well, the fresh air seems to being doing some good. You look like you're getting better. _A lot_ better."

The girl tries to smile back, but I can clearly see the sorrowful resignation in her eyes. She's been so dejected since her last attack.

_Ami …_

I try to focus on the fact that she _does_ look better. I mean, she's obviously still sickly and very pale. But now she can sit up without any pain and her eyes are so much more alert. And she stopped having convulsions. That's a good sign. That means she's getting better. She _will_ get better.

She has to.

I turn and smile at the ex-rurouni. "Arigato, Himura, for bringing her out here."

"Ah," Himura smiles sheepishly. "The pleasure is all this one's, Misao-dono. This one did not like to see Ami-dono cooped up on such a beautiful day. This one just hopes he's not boring her too much with his gardening, that he does."

"Oh no!" Ami replies immediately. "I love watching you garden. We ..." She looks down and runs her fingers through the green grass. "We never have any flowers like this in my village. We have so much trouble just trying to grow sweet potatoes so … I love watching you care for the flowers, Himura-san. You are very good at it."

"Ah … arigato," Himura replies softly as he presses the soil around a newly planted lily. "This one's parents were farmers like yours, Ami-dono, so it is in this one's blood, that it is. This one has also started growing a few vegetables in the back. But these flowers …" He pauses, his eyes growing warm. "These flowers are for Kaoru-koishii, that they are. She says she loves seeing more color about our home. So … this one is happy to plant these for her and make her happy, that he is."

The warmth that swells in my chest swiftly turns into a sharp stab of pain. I wrench my mind away from dwelling upon the reason behind this feeling.

"By the way, Himura, where _is_ Kaoru-san?" I ask.

"Ah, she is resting in our room, that she …"

And then we both stop, our noses detecting it at the exact same instant. Our heads turn towards the kitchen as the smell grows stronger.

The unmistakable smell of burning food.

"Um … wait here, Ami-chan."

By the time Himura and I reach the source of the stench, there's already black smoke seeping out from under the door. We wrench it open, coughing as the smoke erupts in our faces, blinking in time to catch Kaoru-san spooning what appears to be large chunks of _ash_ into a metal pot.

Kaoru turns around and grins as we just gape at her in horror. "Oh hey, Kenshin! Misao-chan! It's not quite ready yet, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a few minutes, okay?"

"Koishii …" Himura manages to choke out. "You are attempting to cook?"

"Well, yeah!" Kaoru-san replies cheerfully, rubbing a hand over her bulging stomach. "The baby's hungry, so I decided to whip up a little stew."

"Oh, Koishii …" Himura quickly moves as if to grab the ladle out of her hand. "This one would be more than happy to cook the stew for you, that he would …"

"What? Don't be silly, baka. Your hands are _filthy_! Oh, but while you're here …" She reaches in and scoops out a ladle-full. "Who wants to test taste?"

My reaction is instantaneous. "Oh, sorry Kaoru-san! I'm still working out so it wouldn't be good for me to eat anything just yet. But I'm sure _Himura_ would be happy to test taste for you."

"ORO!" I hear the ex-rurouni exclaim as I race out of the kitchen at top ninja speed.

When I get back outside, I find Ami lying on her back and staring up at the clouds. The girl looks so childlike and so relaxed that it instantly makes my spirits lift. Ami turns to me as I come closer. "Everything okay, Onee-san?"

I smile back at her. "Hai. Everything's fine." I point toward the middle of the courtyard. "I think I'm just gonna do some more training over there, okay?"

She frowns. "More training? But you've already been training for hours, Onee-san."

"Oh, this is normal for me! I always have to stay in top-ninja form. You can watch me if you'd like!"

Ami hesitates at first, and then her eyes light up. "Hai, Onee-san. I'd like that."

I grin at her and sprint away, giving myself as much space as possible. Then, taking a deep breath in preparation, I fix my stance and warm off with a few easy shadow-punches.

"Oh, what's _this?_ You go and kick our only punching bag in half, so now you're gonna play with an _imaginary_ one?"

I stick my tongue out at the impish kid watching me from the veranda. "Shut up and keep walking, _brat!_"

I turn around and try to resume my warm-up … only to realize that Yahiko's walking straight in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wait, hold up!" I call after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a _snack_! Got a problem with that?"

He's rounded the corner into the dojo before I can stop him.

I shake my head and wipe off some of the sweat from my forehead. _Whatever … you can't say I didn't try to warn you._

I shut my eyes for a moment, conjuring up my opponent in my mind. And with a cry of battle, I leap forward and begin my attack.

I duck and kick, weave and punch, imagining my enemy's every move. I actually start to laugh. This is fun! I usually pick the bag over shadow boxing because I prefer to attack something solid, but having no bag does give me a lot more freedom.

I imagine an opponent swinging a weapon at me and I tumble to the ground, rolling over swiftly before slamming my knee into his exposed flank. And then I raise both fists above my head and smash them down onto his imaginary skull. My foe goes down, defeated, as I punch the air and whoop in triumph.

And then the next thing I do is purely for show. I turn and wink at Ami before racing to the far end of the courtyard. I plant my feet, strike a pose, and then sprint forward. I flip once, twice, then launch myself into the air, twisting and somersaulting gracefully before sticking a perfect landing.

Ahhhh, YEAH!

"Oh …!" I hear Ami exclaim. I look up to see her clapping for me, her eyes lit up and her expression awestruck. "Wow. Oh my goodness, Onee-san. That was amazing!"

I give a dramatic bow before sprinting back over to her and plopping down onto the ground. "Aw, that was nothing, Ami-chan! When you've been training as long as I have, you can do tricks like that in your sleep."

Ami shakes her head. "But it must be so exhausting, training like that. How can you stand it, Onee-san?"

I frown and stare down at my fists. _Huh … I never really thought about it before. _"I … I'm just used to it, I guess. I've been training this way for as long as I could walk." I look up and grin at her. "Plus I have to train hard and become the strongest there is. I'm the heir to the Oniwabanshu after all!"

Ami just blinks at me at first. I know such a burden is more than a girl like her could understand. I smile wryly and begin to pick at the grass.

_And also … training this hard allows you to take your mind off of some other things …_

"EWWWWW! What the HECK did you feed me, UGLY? This stuff tastes like horse s—!"

That distant shout is immediately followed by an angry roar … and then a _smash_ and a high-pitched cry of pain.

Startled, I turn around in time to catch three figures barreling out of the kitchen. The first is Yahiko, running frantically as if the Devil is on his heels with a huge purple lump already beginning to swell at the top of his head. He's closely followed by a demon-eyed and massively pregnant Kaoru-san swinging her bokken up over her head. And at the very end of the line is an absolute frantic-looking Himura, waving his arms about and crying, "Koishii! Please, you mustn't run! Slow down!"

I watch this ridiculous parade as it passes in front of us and disappears around the corner of the dojo. I turn to Ami, take in her bewildered expression, and then let out a good, howling laugh for the first time in days.

XXXXXXXXX

_Kaoru_

"HA! And let that be a lesson to you, BRAT!"

I completely ignore my husband's spluttering as I march away from the scene, feeling _supremely_ proud of myself. So … how do you dispose of a whiny brat after whacking him over the head for as many times as he deserves?

Simple. You just take him by the collar and toss him down the well.

Oh, I have no doubt that he'll manage to get out of the well. We have ropes around, and my husband will certainly help them. (_Not me!)_ In any case, I'm sure Yahiko will be stuck down there long enough for him to have learned his lesson _very_ thoroughly.

I'm still a good distance off when my ears catch the sounds of Misao's resumed training – the whirr of her fists spinning through the air and the cries and grunts of pure exertion. I smile to myself, thinking I should probably grab her a towel or something. Or maybe some water ... well, hopefully I won't have to go to the well for that.

But when I near the corner of the veranda … I spot someone I did not expect to see.

I freeze mid-step. _Oh … when did Aoshi come back?_ He's standing with his back to me, leaning against the wall. With a small grunt of effort, I step up onto the veranda and inch closer toward the man.

"Ah … Aoshi?" I whisper carefully.

He glances at me once out of the very corner of his eye and before locking his gaze forward. "Ah."

I take one more step so that I am standing beside him, careful to leave a comfortable space between us. I follow his line of vision towards the courtyard … where Misao seems to be taking on a whole army of imaginary enemies.

I can't help but gasp in amazement as the young kunoichi begins her furious attack. Every swing of her limbs is swift and powerful, her eyes blazing with excitement as she takes down each invisible foe.

"Oh my …" I gasp, watching in awe as she flips an impossible number of times through the air in a single leap. "Wow, I didn't realize … she's … she's _incredible!_"

There's no reply at first. And then I hear the man beside me breathe in deeply, then release it.

"Yes," he says quietly. "Indeed … she is."

_Aoshi?_ Astonished, I glance up at his face, only to be further startled by the expression there. To most, the notoriously stoic Okashira would appear just as stone-faced as he ever was. But now ... there is definitely something different in his eyes.

There's a softness in his gaze that I've never seen before. It's as if a single layer of his armor had suddenly slipped, revealing the faintest of chinks underneath. He does not turn to face me. His eyes remain locked straight ahead. It is Misao alone who holds his full attention.

I can practically see her dancing figure reflected in his eyes, like a flicker indigo within a sea of icy blue. And the expression barely peeking out through those orbs is almost tender. Even sad. A strange, muted mix of admiration and ... _longing._

I gasp at the sudden, impossible thought. _Aoshi … what if ... could it be? _I glance back toward Misao, who is completely oblivious to our stares. _Is it possible that in spite of everything … Aoshi may actually love …_

I stop and suck in a breath.

_Oh … ow!_

My hand flies to my stomach and I bite my lip, fighting not to make a noise at the intense cramping that spreads through my midsection. And then the pain sharpens as I feel my muscles harden beneath my fingers until I can't help but let out a gasp.

"Are you alright?"

I glance up to see Aoshi staring at me intently as if realizing for the first time that I was even there. I open my mouth to speak only to close it again as the pain builds to a peak.

_Ow … ow … stop, please, stop …_

I pant quietly in an effort to stave it off. I haven't told Kenshin, but I've been having these cramps ever since this morning. I didn't think anything of it. I've had so many false scares before, I didn't want to worry him …

_But ow… oh Kami, this is really starting to hurt!_

And then, all at once, the pain stops. _Bursts._ As if the pain was a bubble and someone had popped it with a pin. And then in that same instance I feel a small gush of warm wetness between my legs … and the sound of water dribbling onto the floor.

I remain frozen at first, too shocked to move. And then I look down, stepping back to reveal the large puddle on the floor beneath me. I awkwardly lift my head to meet Aoshi's gaze, and the widening of his eyes is the closest thing to mortified as I've ever seen from him.

Oh.

My.

Gawd.

_Seriously?_

_Are you freakin' kidding me?_

Out of all the people in the _universe_ my water could have broken in front of, it had to be …!

"Ah, Koishii! There you are. Do you remember where we keep the …"

I hear my husband's feet come to a sudden halt behind me. Slowly, tentatively, I turn to face him. He's gaping at the ground, his eyes as wide as saucers, his face turning a stricken shade of white.

"Kenshin …" I lift both hands carefully. "Kenshin, don't freak out okay?"

His eyes lift to mine and his voice comes out as a squeak. "_Kaoru?_"

"Seriously, Kenshin, don't freak out, but …" I gulp. "I think the baby's coming now."

"ORO!"


	13. Chapter 12

_Misao: Miss Luna! Lawzy, we GOT to have a doctor. I don't know NOTHIN' bout birthin' babies!_

_AN: YOU! Quit fooling around! We've got a baby coming!_

_Misao: B-b-but wait … *looks around* … where is AOSHI-SAMA?_

_Kenshin: Ah … Aoshi is hiding, that he is._

_AN: Huh? Hiding?_

_Kenshin: Hai. Because it seems everyone wants to kill him after the last chapter._

_AN: Ohhhh yeah. Haha, someone even threatened to reach through time and space and beat him with a rubber chicken. (What the HECK, Sylmarien?) XD_

_Aoshi: *peeking around the corner* I am not hiding. I am simply meditating. _

_AN: Yeah, sure, whatever. Okay, onto the story._

_Kenshin: This chapter is very long, that it is._

_AN: Yep. It's my longest one yet. It's quite a milestone. Oh! Speaking of which… KYAAAAAAA! I'VE REACHED 26 FAVES! *dances around like kuja-ichi always does*_

_Misao: Brownie points to anyone who got that reference at the beginning!_

_Kenshin: Luna-dono does not own Rurouni Kenshin!_

**Chapter Twelve**

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"_What do you mean the midwife's out of town!"_

Yahiko and I both put up our hands as Megumi glares us down furiously. "D-d-don't blame _us!_" I splutter. "H-h-her husband said she was called off on an emergency!"

"Well, what are you two doing _here?_" the lady doctor snaps. "This is freakin' _Tokyo!_ There's got to be dozens of midwifes around. Just go find a different one!"

"B-B-But Megumi!" Yahiko interjects. "We figured Kaoru wouldn't want some stranger handling the birth of her kid …"

"Well she's going to have to deal with it! Dr. Genzai's out of town and I can't do this by myself, I need _help, _so get your _behinds_ back out that door and …"

"_Owwwww _…"

A long, pained moan suddenly floats out through the half-open door, silencing Megumi immediately. She gives us one hard look before turning around and disappearing back into the room.

The moan grows louder. _Kaoru-san? _ Unable to resist, I inch forward towards the doorway. The sounds of heavy panting fill my ears, rising higher and higher in pitch. I peer into the room and what I glimpse inside makes me catch my breath in alarm.

Kaoru is lying against her husband's chest, gasping with her eyes squeezed shut and her face shiny with sweat. Himura has wrapped her tightly in his arms and is doing everything he can to comfort her, wiping the sweaty bangs from her face and whispering soothingly into her ear. Megumi moves to crouch down in front of the couple, gently rubbing one hand over Kaoru's bulging stomach.

Just when it seems as though her pain will never end, Kaoru lets out a long sigh, her body relaxing in release.

"Is the contraction over now, Kaoru?" Megumi asks gently.

"H-h-hai …" comes the shaky reply. Then Kaoru lets out a whimper. "B-but … they're getting worse."

Himura presses a kiss to his wife's sweaty cheek, shushing her tenderly, but when he pulls away his wide violet eyes reveal the full depth of his fear. Oh Kami, he's _terrified. _I hear movement to the right and glance over to see Sanosuke stand up from where he was unpacking some of Megumi's medicine boxes. He kneels down next to Kaoru, squeezing her shoulder. "Hang in there, Little Missy."

I tiptoe into the room. "K-K-Kaoru-san ..."

The laboring young woman lifts her eyes and manages a weary smile. "Misao-chan, you're back. Have you brought Sasaki-san?"

I shake my head regretfully. "No, Kaoru-san. She … apparently Sasaki-san was called out of town on an emergency."

Himura looks up from his wife, his expression alarmed. "Sasaki-dono is _gone?_"

"Yes, but don't worry, Ken-san," Megumi assures him quickly. "We can find someone else to take care of the birth. It shouldn't be that hard."

Kaoru's eyes grow wide. "Oh …" She looks up anxiously at Himura, then back at Megumi. "No, I … I don't want a different midwife."

Megumi frowns. "Kaoru, I understand you prefer Sasaki-san since she's the one who's overseen your pregnancy, but it's just not possible."

"Then ... then can't _you_ just handle this, Megumi-san?"

"I've never handled a birth all by myself, Kaoru. I've only aided with a few births in Aizu. I'm happy to help deliver your baby, but I can't do it alone. I need someone to assist me."

"But …" Kaoru shakes her head pitifully. "No. No, I don't want someone I don't know to handle this."

"But Kaoru …"

"No …" the young woman whimpers. "Please, Megumi-san."

Himura glances up from Kaoru to Megumi, his own eyes beseeching. Megumi eyes shift uncertainly between the two of them, and then she lets out a heavy breath, shaking her head in resignation.

She turns to me. "Misao, you're going to have to help me, alright?"

The words sail right over my head. "Huh?"

"I said ..." Megumi bites out impatiently. "I'm going to need you to help me deliver this baby, alright?"

"WHAT?"

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no _no._ That's my cue to back out of the room now.

"_Stop right there!_" Megumi shouts before I can take another step. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Er … to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, nice try. You're staying right here and helping me deliver this baby. _Got it?_"

I choke and splutter. _Deliver … baby …_

"B-b-b-but Megumi!" I squeak, waving my hands in front of me frantically. "I-I've never delivered a baby before! I don't know anything about it!"

"Well you're going to have to _learn!_" the lady doctor snaps. "You're the only other female in this house besides Ami, and she's still too sick to be of any assistance. I _need_ you!

I shake my head wildly."N-n-n-n-no! I can't! Not me! _I can't!_"

"Misao-chan …"

It's Kaoru's pained, tired voice that breaks through my hysteria. I glance down to see her weary blue eyes fixed on mine. Pleading.

"You can do it, Misao-chan," she says. "I believe in you. _Please_."

_Kaoru-san …_ My whole body begins to shake. _No … no, don't they get it?_ _I'm no freakin'_ _midwife! Jiiya never taught me ANYTHING about childbirth! I have no idea what to do!_ _And … and what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Kaoru-san and the baby and … and it's all my fault?_

I'm fighting not to cry, I'm that freakin' scared. _No … I don't want to do this … please …_

And then Kaoru suddenly gasps, her face contorting as she's overtaken by another strong contraction. Distress flashes through Himura's eyes and he quickly moves to rub along his wife's back as she whines in pain.

And then something inside of me snaps, seeing my friend suffer like this. I feel my fear disintegrate, eclipsed by this single realization.

_Kaoru-san needs me. _

I take in a breath, steady myself. _I can do this … I can do this …_

"Alright…" I turn to face Megumi. "What do you need from me, Megumi-san?"

The lady doctor lets out a breath of relief. "For now, I just want you to support Kaoru. We've still got a long road ahead, so she's going to need as much encouragement as she can get."

"H-hai!" I move quickly to kneel down next to Kaoru, rubbing along her arm, trying to soothe her. After several more seconds, the worst of the contraction passes and she's coming off the tail end of it.

"Ken-san …" Megumi says gently. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Himura's head shoots up. "_Oro?_"

"Ken-san, you know as well as I do that a birth is no place for a man unless he's the doctor. You've done very well comforting Kaoru thus far, but you have to leave the rest to us now."

"No …" Himura tightens his grip around his wife, looking absolutely terrified at the thought of leaving her. "No, Megumi-dono. Please, let this one stay."

"Anata …" Kaoru whispers, squeezing her husband's hand. "Megumi-san is right. You need to go."

Himura stares down at her helplessly. "But … but _Kaoru_ …"

"I'll be fine," Kaoru assures him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Megumi-san knows what she's doing. You've done enough now, anata. Go. I'll be okay."

For the longest time Himura just gazes at her, his expression oh so utterly torn. And then, with a shudder, he closes his eyes and seizes Kaoru's lips with his own. His kiss is loving and passionate yet fiercely restrained. Megumi and I both turn our faces away respectfully. Then I hear them break apart, followed by the sound of Himura carefully sliding out from behind Kaoru. When I turn back, I see him kneeling down in front of Kaoru, their faces close, their foreheads together.

"I love you," Himura whispers hoarsely. "I love you so much, Kaoru."

Kaoru shivers once, then smiles weakly. "I love you too, Kenshin."

Himura stands, his eyes never leaving his wife's. He moves so slowly it's as if his feet are made of lead. "This one will be right outside, that he will. If you need anything … if …" His voice catches. "If anything happens …"

"Nothing's going to happen," Kaoru replies. "Everything's going to be fine. When you see me again, I'll be holding our child in my arms."

The look that passes between husband and wife then is so heartbreaking I almost want to cry. And then Himura closes his eyes and reluctantly turns away from us.

Yahiko greets him in the doorway, slipping one arm about the older man's shoulders. "I'll take care of him," he says. "You just do what you need to do in here." And then to Kaoru, "You can do this, Ugly."

Kaoru growls at him in warning. "You _really_ don't want to piss me off right now, _brat._"

Yahiko snickers once, winking, and then leads the dejected Himura out into the hallway.

"And what are _you_ still doing here?"

I turn to see Megumi glaring straight at Sanosuke. The Rooster-head stares back at her with a bewildered expression. "What, I can't stay?"

"No, you can't stay, _baka!_ When I said that a birth is no place for a man, that includes _you!_"

"Grrr, fine," Sanosuke grumbles sarcastically, reaching around to give Kaoru a careful hug. He taps her nose as he stands to his feet. "You stay strong, Little Missy."

Kaoru smiles fondly. "Hai, Sano."

But Sanosuke doesn't move towards the door right away. Instead, he walks up right next to Megumi and places a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he says, his eyes fixed intently on hers. "You can do this, okay? You've got this."

The statement perplexes me at first … until I glance over at Megumi. My eyes widen as I note the subtle tightening at the corner of her mouth, the slight quivering of her hands, the faintest glint of nervousness flashing in her eyes …

All of this, my ninja-sensitive eyes failed to notice. All of this, Sanosuke detected in a heartbeat.

And then, in a blink, Megumi regains her composure and narrows her eyes stubbornly. "Just go take care of Kenshin, you stupid Rooster-head."

Sanosuke smirks once, giving her shoulder one last squeeze. And then he turns to me. "And you've got this too. Okay, Weasel?"

My answer doesn't come out sounding even half as confident as Kaoru's or Megumi's. "H-h-hai …" I stammer breathlessly.

Sanosuke rolls his eyes and ruffles my hair once before stepping out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

For a moment, silence reigns in the room, broken only by Kaoru's heavy breathing. It's just the three of us now – one laboring young kendo master, and the two women entrusted with seeing her child's brought safely into this world.

_Holy…_

The reality of the situation suddenly crashes down on top of me. This is it. This is really happening. Kaoru's about to have the baby. And … and everyone's counting on _me _to help deliver this kid.

_Oh sweet Kami help me …!_

"Okay, Misao," Megumi says at last. Her tone and posture is all business-like as she hands me a cloth. "Take this and help me keep Kaoru cool and comfortable. I may send you out to get more supplies later, but we should be fine for now. Now, Kaoru …" she says more softly, turning to her patient. "I'm going to have to examine you again to see how far you've progressed, okay?"

Kaoru bites her lip and nods. "H-hai."

I gently wipe away the sweat glistening on Kaoru's face and neck. I'm trying my best to be soothing, trying to be darn _helpful._ But I have no idea what I'm doing. No idea what I'm supposed to …

And then I glance over at Megumi and my eyes nearly bug right out of my skull as I see what she's getting ready to do.

"_M-Megumi-san!_" I shriek. "W-w-what are you doing?"

The lady doctor's head shoots up and she curses aloud. "I'm about to _examine _her, baka! _Don't distract me!_"

"Examine her? Wait, like … like …" The blood drains from my face. _"There?_"

Megumi's face looks just about ready to explode. "Yes, _there._ Where did you _think_ I was going to examine her?"

_Oh Kami … _I'm suddenly leaning against Kaoru, feeling unbearably queasy. _I'm gonna barf … I'm gonna barf …_

"Keep it together, you stupid kunoichi!" Megumi shrieks.

I gasp and straighten up, wheezing for breath. "Okay … okay … sorry, it was just … a bit of a shock."

The lady doctor shakes her head and mutters, "Unbelievable," before leaning forward to resume her task. I abruptly turn my face away. _Oh crap … I don't think I can handle this._

"Ah …"

And then I feel Kaoru's body stiffen as she winces in discomfort.

"Oh …" My reaction is immediate. I grasp Kaoru's hand, allow her to squeeze it. Then her eyes fly open and what I register in her wide blue orbs is something far deeper than mere pain.

She's scared.

Kaoru-san is _scared._

My stomach drops as I take in her forlorn expression. The fears and anxieties she'd hidden so well from her own husband are now clearly written across her face. Kami, I've never seen her look so vulnerable. I realize now that she's just as lost as I am, likely even more so.

_Well, duh, genius! What did you think? She's the one having the baby! _

I wrap an arm around Kaoru's shuddering shoulders, massaging there gently. "It's okay, Kaoru-san. It's going to be okay. You can do this, alright?"

Kaoru closes her eyes, swallows. When she opens her eyes again, a tear slips out. "I'm scared, Misao-chan," she whimpers.

"I know … I know …"

_Think Misao, think! You've gotta say something to make her feel better!_

I force a smile, brightening my tone. "But there's no need to be scared, Kaoru-san. Women have been giving birth for thousands of years, right? And only a teeny-weeny percentage of them have been kick-butt kendo masters like you, right? So what do _you _have to worry about? This'll be a piece of cake for you!"

Kaoru stares back at me, the uncertainty still swimming in her eyes. And then she giggles, a strained smile breaking across her face. "Hai … you're right, Misao-chan. Arigato."

I smile back, relieved. And then I hear Megumi-san clear her throat and glance over to see her leaning back and wiping her hands on a cloth. "Okay. You've made good progress, but it looks like you've still got some ways to go, Kaoru-san."

The young woman groans and lets her head fall back against my arm. Megumi reaches over and squeezes her knee. "Don't worry. First-time labors always take several hours, but you're already farther along than I expected. You're going to be fine."

_Hours!_

I almost fall over right onto the floor.

_Hours? I'm already feeling lightheaded after being in here for five minutes and we've still got HOURS to go? _

"Misao-chan …" Kaoru's worried voice snaps me out of it again. I turn to her and her blue eyes rove over my face, no doubt reading in my own fretful expression. The part of me that was screaming to jump up and leave vanishes in an instant. All that's left is the stronger part of me that knows my place is here, standing by my friend.

"Don't worry," I tell her, swallowing back my nerves. "I promise you, Kaoru-san, I'm not going anywhere."

Kaoru gives me a grateful, watery smile. "Arigato, Misao-chan."

XXXXXXXXX

"_Ahh … oh, owwww ….!_"

I barely have time to react before Kaoru's got my hand in a vice grip once again, squashing the muscles and bones together with every ounce of her kendo-master strength.

_OW! _I bite down hard on my lip, fighting not to scream. _Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! Kaoru-san, let go … please, let go … PLEASE!_

Holy crap, this woman's got a GRIP! I shouldn't have expected anything less seeing how she was practically born with a bokken in her hand, but STILL! Images of bones crunching and fingertips blowing off and blood exploding out my knuckles all flash through my mind.

_Ow ow ow ow OW!_

However, I fight to bear with the pain, reminding myself that this is only a _fraction_ of the pain that poor Kaoru-san is experiencing.

_Kaoru …_

It's been five hours since Megumi drove Himura and Sanosuke out of the room. At least … I _think_ it's been five hours. At this point we've pretty much lost all track of time. All I know is that between then and now, Kaoru's contractions have gotten _much_ stronger, and the time between them has gotten _much _shorter.

"Kaoru …" Megumi says over her patient's desperate gasps. "It's okay to scream if you want to, you know that, right?"

The young woman shakes her head resolutely, her jaw set even as the pain reaches its peak. She glances once toward the doorway before clenching her eyes shut. "No … no … I'm fine … _I'm fine …_"

And then a high-pitched whimper escapes her lips.

I rub gently along Kaoru's back, feeling completely helpless watching her suffer. I can't even tell if the perspiration soaking through my clothes is hers or mine.

"Okay," Megumi sighs after the contraction finally passes and Kaoru falls back against me once again. "Time for another check-up. Misao-chan, if you could hold her please?"

I nod and wrap my arms around her, whispering to her, calming her. And I try my best not to think about what is happening down there on Megumi's end. So far, I must say I've been handling this whole "birthing" process much better than I expected.

… well, except for that one instance where I got up to go fetch something out the medicine kit for Megumi and I made the mistake of turning around … and seeing the spots of blood on the sheets under Kaoru. All I can remember after that is everything going black before Megumi-san grabbed me up by the collar and slapped me awake.

I pulled myself together after that.

As for Kaoru, I've watched with mounting fear as her pains kept getting worse and worse. But though she'd gasp and moan through every pain, not once did she let out a cry. She'd bite hard on her lip and squeeze my hand with all her might, but she'd refuse to give in to the urge to scream. And I know exactly why she's fighting so hard to hold back.

She doesn't want to worry her husband who she knows is sitting just outside the door.

"Alright, good!" I hear Megumi exclaim. She looks up at us and smiles. "You're almost there, Kaoru-san. In a couple hours or so, I'd say you'll be just about ready to push."

I blink at her. _Push?_

_Holy Kami, did she say PUSH?_

The word sends a jolting mix of emotions through me all at once. I feel terrified, giddy, queasy and awestruck all at the same time. _Holy Kami … the baby's almost here …!_

And then Kaoru-san doubles over and a cry rips out of her lungs.

_Kaoru!_ I move quickly, rubbing her back and allowing her to squeeze the life blood out of my hand. Her screams scare me so badly that for a split second I want to bolt for the door. However, I'm much too worried about Kaoru to leave her side now.

"It's okay, Kaoru," Megumi says calmly. "Just let it out. It's okay."

After what feels like an eternity, the scream dies down into sob. Kaoru whimpers pitifully, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Oh Kami, it hurts …" she gasps. "Megumi-san, it hurts so bad!"

"I know, Kaoru, I know," the lady doctor soothes. "You're doing very well. It won't be too much longer."

Kaoru's eyes squeeze shut and she shakes her head. "I … _I don't think I can do this!_"

_Kaoru-san!_ I quickly wrap my arms around the frightened young woman. "Don't say that," I whisper into her ear. "You've got this, Kaoru-san. You can do this. I know you can."

"No!" Kaoru whines, sounding so much like a frightened child. "I can't do this … _I can't!_"

"Yes you can. Come on, you're one of the strongest people I know. I saw you take down a scythe-wielding opponent with nothing but a broken bokken handle, for Kami's sake! Look at me, Kaoru-san …" I insist, squeezing her hand until her eyes flutter open. "Just think about your baby. At the end of this, you're gonna have a little mini-Kenshin or mini-Kaoru to hold in your arms."

"My … baby …" Kaoru stammers, staring down at her heaving pregnant middle. And then her face scrunches up with emotion and she nods through her tears. "Yes … yes, I want to see my baby. I … I can do this."

A smile stretches across my face. "Now you got it!"

I feel someone squeeze my shoulder and I glance over toward Megumi-san. She gives me a warm, appreciative smile before turning back to Kaoru. "That's right, Kaoru-san. Just think about your baby. It won't be long now, I promise."

Kaoru smiles, tears continuing to slide from her eyes. Then all too soon those eyes squeeze shut and she begins to gasp as the pain seizes her once again.

"Go ahead," Megumi says. "Go ahead and scream, Kaoru."

There's no holding back this time. I flinch, horrified, as Kaoru lets out another loud cry.

_Oh Kami …_ _pl__ease, please, please l__et this be over soon._

XXXXXXXXX

_Aoshi_

I am still at a loss as to how I was relegated to this position.

For these past three hours, I have been standing here in the hallway, listening as the Battousai's wife labors within the room beyond to bring their child into the world. The Battousai himself is seated against the wall beside me, his body tense in the face of his beloved's screams. I do not understand how it came to fall on me to stand _alone_ as his sole companion. In hours prior, it was Sagara Sanosuke and Myojin Yahiko who had kept him company. They remained until Himura Kaoru's cries began in earnest.

And then, inexplicably … they both … _vanished._

It was with great reluctance that I assumed their place. Though I am not unaccustomed to such sounds of torment, these screams are disconcerting to me. However, I have chosen to bear with it for the time being. It would be most unwise for me to leave the Battousai here alone, considering the state that he is in.

This man … this former assassin who struck fear into the hearts of whole armies during the Bakamatsu has been reduced to a shivering emotional wreck at the sounds of his wife's suffering. His face is deathly pale, his body covered in a cold sweat, and at every scream he cringes as if he had been struck through the heart. I had never seen a man look so helpless. I never imagined the infamous Hitokiri Battousai would ever be reduced to such a state.

There is another cry. The loudest and most agonized yet. The Battousai shudders and all at once loses his composure, burying his face in his hands.

"Kaoru …" he whimpers, his shoulders shaking. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry!"

At long last, the pained scream dies down once again into silence, replaced by the fainter words of comfort from the women accompanying her. I seek out and discern Misao's voice immediately – soft and bright, gentle and cheering. Her voice, as always, is hopeful and resilient in the midst of the chaos around her. Like a sparkle of light in the midst of a storm.

As she always is.

I turn to face my distraught companion, unsurprised to find that his posture has not changed. "Your woman is strong," I tell him simply. "Have more faith."

There is no reply. I cannot discern whether my words have reached him. I cannot even tell if my presence here affords him any solace.

I feel a twinge of empathy for the man. Though he may not recognize it, I understand him better than he may believe. His own wife may not even fully grasp the reasons behind his desperate and at times irrational protectiveness of her. Two years ago, this man beheld what he believed to be the bloodied corpse of his beloved, butchered in a twisted act of revenge. For two weeks he was haunted by that dreadful image, believing it to be the truth. A man could not possibly come out of such trauma unscathed; it would surely leave a permanent scar.

And now, once again, he is trapped here in a position where he is utterly powerless to protect the one he loves. Though I or anyone else may attempt to console him, his fears are not unfounded – the risk of death is present with the birth of any child. This man has already endured the loss of his life's love twice before, although the second time proved to be nothing more than a sick illusion. If it were to happen a third time, a final time – he surely would not survive.

However, I choose not to dwell upon such possibilities. The Battousai's wife is in the best of hands, and she herself is far from feeble.

All will be well.

And then the door slides open and the Battousai shoots to his feet. My eyes widen upon the figure that emerges from the doorway.

_Misao._

In an instant, the Battousai has run up in front of her, grasping her tightly by both her shoulders. "Misao-dono! Please, tell me, what is happening? How is Kaoru? Is she alright?"

"Himura …" Misao gasps. "She's is fine. Now please let me go, I have to go fetch some more water for her …"

Another scream. Two heads swing fearfully toward the sound. The Battousai's face turns a disturbing shade of gray.

"Kaoru …" His voice weak and small. "Can't … can't you giving her something for the pain?"

"We're doing all we can for her, Himura. Now please, I have to …"

"_Isn't there anything I can do?_" the Battousai cries frantically. "Please, Misao-dono, I can't stand this, I can't …"

"Himura."

A single word – spoken with more authority than I've ever heard from a voice so young – silences the Battousai immediately.

A hand reaches up and holds him firmly by the shoulder. Two aquamarine eyes pierce straight through his, holding him steadily in their gaze. I watch the scene, spellbound. I had never seen Misao look so serious. In this moment, she appears so much older and wiser than her eighteen years.

"She will be fine, Himura," she says with unwavering conviction. "Everything will be fine. Kaoru-san is strong. She's staying strong for you and for your child. Now she needs _you_ to stay strong for her as well. We're doing all we can to help her too, but you have to stay calm. Losing your cool isn't going to help anything, okay?"

"Misao-dono …" With an exhale that rattles through his entire body, the Battousai's head slumps forward and he allows his hands to fall to his sides. "Hai … hai, you are right, that you are."

Misao stares at him for just a moment, and then she pulls him into a hug. They cling to one another tightly for a mere second before she pulls away. "I need to hurry now, Himura."

The Battousai nods, forces a smile. "Hai, Misao-dono. You do that."

And then Misao turns to me. To my astonishment, I feel a sharp jolt as her bright eyes fix themselves on mine.

"Arigato, Aoshi-sama," she says. "For staying with him."

"… Ah."

She nods … and my eyes remain trained on her retreating form as she disappears down the hallway.

_I underestimated her._ I realize it now and I reproach myself for having done so. Though I have always admired and respected her, I must admit at times I unfairly regarded her as one would a child. The physical evidence of her maturity is unmistakable. Her form is indisputably that of an eighteen-year-old young woman. But now I understand just how severely I miscalculated her.

Misao is no girl.

She is truly a woman. Body and soul.

She returns just a few moments later with a large bowl of water and some clean towels in her hands. She affords us one reassuring nod before she steps back into the room and shuts the door behind her. And then, within minutes, we hear something change within the room beyond. The atmosphere grows heavier, the voices within more urgent. I distinguish the voice of Takani-san … and a command for Himura Kaoru to "push."

The screams resume, but the sound is very different. These cries are deeper, with an edge of strenuous exertion. The meaning of this shift is unmistakable. The true work of childbirth has now begun.

The Battousai's posture has turned prayerful, and he kneels with his eyes clenched shut and head bent over clasped hands. His lips move silently, undoubtedly pleading to Kami to give strength to his young wife. I quietly wish that his prayers may be heard.

The cries continue for another hour, broken by briefest moments of respite in between. It is in such moments that Misao's voice reaches me once again, and though I cannot make out the words, the sound is tremendously soothing to me. Her voice is like a murmured lullaby or a whisper of the ocean waves. I can picture her clearly now, kneeling down beside her suffering friend, holding tightly to her hand and breathing words of comfort into her ear.

If there is one defining quality that can be named for Misao, it is her fiery devotion to those she cares for. It is what drives her to face down her own fears and apprehensions and run head-on into battle against the worst of odds. It has always been one of the traits I most admired about her. I can only wish I was capable of sharing such a passion …

The cries continue on with no end in sight. In the midst of it all, it is Misao's voice I cling to.

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Yes! That's it, Kaoru! I can see the baby's head! You're doing it!"

"OH MY GAWD!"

That was me who screamed, of course. Not Kaoru.

"Makimachi Misao!" Megumi roars. "Pull yourself together! I swear, if you drop her, _I will punch you out!_"

"G-gomen! Gomen!" I gasp, quickly regaining myself and focusing my attentions back to the young woman sweating and panting in my arms.

For the past hour, I have been seated behind Kaoru-san to support her as she pushes, allowing her to lean against my chest and squeeze both my hands with each ripping contraction. And now, at last, the head is starting to appear …

And it's actually hitting me for the first time where exactly it's _appearing._

_HOLY CRAAAAAAAAP!_

"Oh Kami …" Kaoru whines, her fingers tightening over mine. And then she flings her head back and lets out a wail of pain.

"Just gentle pushes now, Kaoru," Megumi warns her calmly. "You have to go slowly at this point. You don't want to tear."

My head flies up. "_Tear …_?" I squeak out. "Tear … _where?_"

If looks could kill, Megumi would have murdered me ten times over. "Down. _There._ Misao."

_Oh crap …_

The room starts swimming, spinning, spiraling …

"Urgh ... Megumi-san, I'm gonna be sick …"

"_You can't be sick!_" Megumi snaps. "I can only deal with one patient right now!"

I feel Kaoru's body tense up and I struggle to regain myself. Again.

_But holy Kami …_

_There's an honest-to-goodness HUMAN BABY coming out of Kaoru's …!_

"Yes, just like that!" Megumi exclaims over the high-pitched screams. "Here comes the baby's head!"

_Oh crap …_

"That's it, keep going …"

_Oh Kami …_

"Yes, the baby's crowning! You're doing it, Kaoru!"

"AOSHI-SAMA, WE ARE SO NOT HAVING KIDS!"

XXXXXXXXX

_Aoshi_

"AOSHI-SAMA, WE ARE SO NOT HAVING KIDS!"

The shout rings out through the entire length of the hallway, ripping through the walls with more force than any of Kaoru's laboring cries. I blink, confounded and uncomprehending, the words echoing through my ears even after the physical sound of them had faded into nothing.

My bewilderment only intensifies as I attempt to make sense of these words. They seem to utterly defy comprehension. Out of the corner of my eye, I note the Battousai staring at me with a most peculiar expression. I turn to him and he quickly averts his gaze to the floor.

I attempt to regain my repose, but Misao's words continue to beleaguer me. I cannot recall ever being so perplexed in my life.

At one point have I ever suggested or entertained the possibility of Misao and I having children?

Moreover, at what point have I ever suggested or entertained the possibility of us engaging in such actions that would _result_ in us having children?

I quell the second thought as quickly as it had arrived. Certain contemplations ought not to be dwelled upon …

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

"Yes, well done, the baby's head's out. Now just rest a moment, Kaoru, so I can take care of the cord …"

"Megumi-san ..."

"Misao, don't bother me right now."

"Megumi-san …"

"_Misao_, I'm not playing with you, don't …"

"_Megumi-san, I'm seriously about to throw up!_"

"What …!" For a moment, it looks like Megumi-san's gonna cuss me out again, but then her eyes widen as she takes in my nauseous expression. "_Aaargh!_" she snarls, her arm swinging out to point toward the corner of the room behind her. "Make it quick, you stupid kunoichi!"

I whisper a quick apology to the gasping Kaoru-san as I slip out from behind her and dash across the room. I collapse to the floor, a cold sweat breaking out over every inch of my skin. I grab an empty bowl and promptly throw up into it.

"_Urghhh …_" I groan once my stomach's been emptied of all its contents. I quickly push away the bowl and slump over on the floor. Without thinking, I look back over my shoulder, struggling to make out Kaoru's outline through my bleary vision.

And then my heart stops when my eyes land on the tiny shape sticking out from between her legs.

A few minutes ago, I would have thought the sight of such a thing would have made me throw up or freak out for sure. But the surge of emotion I feel now is so profound that I can't even breathe.

"Kaoru-san …"

In the fringes of my vision, I see Kaoru's head shoot up. "Misao-chan? … Why are you making that face? _Is something wrong with the baby?_"

I can do nothing but shake my head numbly at first.

"It … it has red hair …" I gasp in disbelief. "_The baby has red hair just like Kenshin!_"

"Wha …" Kaoru's lips part, her blue eyes widening in awe. Her voice tapers off, the tears sliding down her face. I blink back tears of my own as Kaoru begins to weep with joy. I barely register it when Megumi suddenly clears her throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but we've still got the rest of the baby to deliver. Misao, do you feel well enough to …"

"Hai!"

I leap to my feet and dash back to my place behind Kaoru-san. I quickly reach for the cloth, wipe away the sweat and tears from her face. _We're almost there … we can do this …_

When Kaoru opens her eyes again, there's not a single glint of fear within them. I see nothing in her face except fierce determination. I squeeze her hands solidly, letting her know I'm seeing this through with her to the end. And then with a mighty roar she lurches forward and pours every ounce of her strength into this final effort.

XXXXXXXXX

_Aoshi_

The screams have reached a terrifying climax. They go on and on, each one louder and more ragged than the last. What's worse is that Takani-san's commands have likewise become more urgent and frantic. They punctuate each of Kaoru's cries, which have grown hoarse with exhaustion.

Something is wrong.

The Battousai has leapt to his feet, his face stricken with terror. Even I cannot deny the dread that has clamped itself about my chest. And then all at once we hear the Battousai's wife release one final, agonized wail …

And then the cry cuts off.

And there is silence.

The silence sweeps across the hallway like a darkening shadow. I swear I can hear the Battousai's heart hammering wildly in his chest beside me. And then there's a low murmur from Takani … a gasp from Misao …

And then a small, high-pitched, gurgling cry.

_The child._

I hear the Battousai let out a shuddering gasp. His eyes shine with unshed tears, wonder spreading across his face like the rising sun. And yet his eyes remain fixed apprehensively upon the door, uncertainty still warring in his gaze, keeping him from fully embracing relief. And then another sound rises up from behind the wall, joining in with the cries of the newborn.

It is the tired yet joyous laughter of a new mother.

Whole. Healthy. Alive.

"_Kaoru …_"

With a choked sob, the Battousai falls to his knees. His whole body begins to tremble, overcome with emotion.

"_Arigato …_" I hear him gasp out through tremulous breaths. "_Arigato … Kami-sama …_"

The door slides open softly.

My breath catches as Misao steps into the hallway. She is drenched in sweat, her skin flushed, her hair and clothes disheveled. But her face seems to shine with an ethereal light, her aquamarine eyes wide and awestruck. Her expression is that of someone coming down from the mountain having achieved enlightenment or having witnessed a miracle beyond measure.

She has never looked more beautiful.

But for once, her eyes are not for me. They immediately fall onto the overcome man kneeling beside me.

"Himura …" she whispers in a gentle voice. "Himura, come in and meet your son."

XXXXXXXXX

_Misao_

Megumi and I had already cleaned up everything by the time I lead the anxious Himura into the room. Kaoru is waiting for him, her smile weary yet glorious, sitting propped up against some pillows with her newborn baby cradled in her arms.

Himura's knees are quivering as he kneels down beside Kaoru. It is with shaking arms that he takes the precious little baby from her grasp. And when the gurgling newborn opens his little blue eyes and snuggles contentedly into his father's chest … Himura promptly bows his head and begins to weep loudly.

Megumi and I promptly vacate the room, allowing the new family the privacy they deserve. I glance back once over my shoulder as I step through the door in time to see Himura pressing kisses all over his wife's joyfully tear-stained face.

I'm unsurprised but somewhat disappointed to see that Aoshi is no longer waiting out in the hallway. But I don't have time to dwell on that too long before Megumi has pulled me into a strong hug.

"Arigato, Misao," she whispers fiercely. "You did great. You really did."

I smile against her shoulder. "Arigato, Megumi-san. Sorry for getting sick on you back there."

Megumi rolls her eyes as she pulls away. "It's fine. Sorry I was yelling at you so much." She glances down at the towels and sheets in my arms. "Do me a favor and just dump those out in the laundry basin out back. I can take care of getting all my boxes back to the clinic."

"Hai!"

The cool night air washes over me as I step out onto the veranda. I breathe it in and let out a long, long exhale, the action born of exhaustion and sweet relief. I locate the laundry basin easily and deposit my load, making a note to try to do the laundry myself tomorrow before Himura can get to it. Even though both Kaoru and the baby are perfectly fine, he'd probably still freak out at the sight of the blood on those cloths.

That done, I walk on over to the well and draw some water to clean myself off. As I scrub down my hands and arms, my mind keeps floating back to that glorious moment when the baby made his entrance into the world. It's unbelievable that just hours before I was fighting desperately to get out of that room, but now I'm thanking Kami and every power in Heaven that I was so blessed to have witnessed such a miracle.

"Misao."

I whirl around, knocking the bucket over and spilling the water out over the ground. _Aoshi!_ I struggle to regain myself, gasping for breath. My eyes lift up to meet his carefully, my heart beating wildly against my ribs.

And then my heart goes still, frozen in amazement, as I take in the expression on Aoshi's face.

For a moment I almost think that he is smiling, as impossible as I know that would be. He isn't smiling … but the expression is no less extraordinary, because the eyes gazing down on mine are warm with approval.

"Misao," he says quietly, his face glowing with pride. "You … did very well."

I gape up at him, unable to breathe, unable to comprehend what he just said. And then the realization dawns over me and my chest swells with warmth.

_Aoshi ... is proud of me._ _  
_

I begin to shiver, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion of the day. I can't stop the tears that begin to spill down my face. I lower my eyes, hugely embarrassed yet oh so blissfully happy.

"Ah … arigato," I breathe. "Arigato, Aoshi."

XXXXXXXXX

_Megumi_

_One week later …_

"So ... what is the prognosis, Dr. Genzai?"

The elderly doctor lets out a long breath, carefully checking to make sure the door is shut completely behind him before turning back to me.

"It is indeed a venereal disease, Megumi-san," he says seriously. "And … I am afraid at this point is beyond my knowledge or capability to cure."

I lean back against the wall, my heart sinking beneath the flood of despair that crashes over me like an avalanche. Of course I had expected this. Of course I had known all along there was little chance that Dr. Genzai would think of something I hadn't. But it does not make his statement any less devastating.

_Oh Ami ..._

I don't even bother to hide my tears. Having worked together so long, Dr. Genzai and I trust each other enough not to put on a professional façade around each other. "What do you suggest we do?" I manage to say.

"Well … she is weak, but she should be fine to travel to Akamusa as long as she's accompanied by someone who can take good care of her and give her the medicine she needs." He steps forward and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time this girl returns to her family."

I sniff and wipe my eyes on my sleeve. "Yes. That would be best."

Dr. Genzai gives me another moment to collect myself before we both step into the examining room together. Inside, Ami is sitting up on the futon, waiting expectantly. And I can tell by the expression on her face that she is already aware of Dr. Genzai's verdict.

But for once, her face is not that of a helpless girl cringing away from her fears threatening to consume her. It is the face of a young woman bravely facing her fate. It's all I can do not to break down again at the sight.

"Ami-chan," I say softly, crouching down in front of the girl. "Dr. Genzai says you are well enough to travel if you wish. Are you … are you ready to return to Akamusa?"

The girl takes in a breath, a sad smile spreading across her face.

"Hai, Megumi-san," she says. "I want to see my family now. I am ready to go home."


	14. AN

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone,

So this is not a real update, obviously. I actually didn't want to do this whole author's note thing because I didn't want to get you all excited about a new chapter only to click on it and be disappointed. However, in light of a few really upsetting messages I've been getting from a couple of my readers lately, I really feel like I need to explain some things now.

First, let me assure everyone that I am NOT abandoning this story. Far from it. This story and its beloved characters are still very much alive and well in my mind. I am even more in love with this story than I was when I first started and believe me when I say it KILLS me to not have touched it for the past couple of months. I am just as anxious as all of you to see the next chapter come to life and I am still 100 percent committed to see this story to the end.

In my absence, some of you have sent me some really sweet and encouraging reviews and PMs just asking how I'm doing and that you hope I'm still going to finish this story, and I really appreciate it. What I DON'T appreciate are the few readers who frankly have been quite rude in your messages and berating me for not updating faster. I get it; you're enjoying my story and want to know what happens next, and I'm glad you like it. But that's no excuse for rudeness. So now I'm actually taking time away from what I SHOULD be doing now (studying) to put some things in perspective because it's upset me so much and I KNOW I'm not the only author who's had to deal with this.

Here's what's been going on with me lately. I am working through my last semester of college as a full-time broadcast journalism student. As if that wasn't stressful enough, I am also working three days a week for literally 10 hours a day as a reporter for our campus' television news station. I absolutely love what I'm doing, but literally every second of free time that I had before has gone out the window, and I go home every day just too physically and mentally exhausted to do anything besides try to catch up on rest and my actual classwork.

I don't know how many of you are authors yourselves, but it is HARD doing what we do. As much as we enjoy it, writing takes an enormous amount of time and mental energy, both of which I've had very little of lately. And it's not like any of us are full-timers on this either. A LOT of us are students. Others work full-time. Others raise families. And others have things come up in our lives where really writing fanfiction would be our last priority. I have been following one author for a long time and got really upset she hadn't updated her story in a year. But then I checked their profile and found out she'd been battling serious health problems and surgery. You just never know.

My last point: I write because I LOVE DOING IT. To be honest, I was almost scared to begin publishing this story last summer because I knew what an enormous project it would be and was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up with it. But I can't tell you how glad I am that I made that decision, because this story and the wonderful friends I've made because of it have made me so unbelievably happy. But the last thing in the world I want to happen is for this to turn into something I'm only doing because someone's pressuring me to update fast or only because I feel obligated to write to make someone else happy. I couldn't possibly live like that and I should hope you wouldn't want me to either. Writing is my PASSION. I want to keep it that way.

Okay, rant over. To all my beloved readers and reviewers, thank you so much for your patience and your kind words. Your encouraging reviews and even your constructive criticism mean the world to me, and I am becoming a better writer because of it. I can't thank you enough. I will see you all in the next chapter! :)

So much love,

Luna

P.S. Also, to clarify for one person in particular, it hasn't been four months. Fanfiction . net clearly posts when a story was last updated, and if you had checked you'd see my last chapter was posted December 18; it hasn't even been three months yet. You know who you are.


	15. Chapter 13

_Aoshi: You are a fool._

_AN: I know! T_T_

_Misao: SERIOUSLY! How could you not have known that Aoshi's eyes are BLUE?!_

_AN: I'm sorry! I go off of the manga and there's no color! I just assumed his eyes were onyx black!_

_Misao: NO! They're ICE BLUE! Like ICE! HOW DARE YOU SCREW UP THE IMAGE OF MY BELOVED AOSHI-SAMA!_

_AN: Waaaaah, I'm sorry! I went back and fixed all the previous descriptions! Please, don't kill me, Misao-chan!_

_Misao: Hmph! *_puts away kunai_* _

_Kenshin: Orororo … well, it's good to have you back, Luna-dono!_

_AN: It's great to BE back! Thank GOD for spring break! I missed these characters so much, getting back to writing feels like having a big family reunion with the Kenshingumi! And thank you to ALL of you who sent me those encouraging messages. They really touched my heart so much. You guys really are the reason I'm still sticking with this._

_Kenshin: And it's good to see this is an actual chapter rather than an author's note. _

_AN: Yeah … seriously everyone, I hope I didn't come off as mean. I still love you guys and I still love writing and sharing this story with all of you, but I just got sick of all the crap and I know I wasn't the only author who's ever had to deal with that, so I really felt like I had to say something._

_Kenshin: Will the next chapter come out sooner?_

_AN: Sigh … I can't make any promises. Just please know, dearest readers, I'm determined to finish this story no matter what. I'm too much in love with it now to let it die!_

_Misao: Yes. And if you do let it die … *_whips out kunai_* … you are dead._

_AN: *_cowers in the corner* _Yes ma'am._

_Aoshi: Enough with the delay. Get to the chapter._

_AN: Yes sir! I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. A lot of heart went into this one, and I hope it shows. Definitely my lengthiest chapter ever. And once again … I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!_

_Last Revised: 4/17/13_

**Chapter Thirteen**

XXXXXXXXX

_Flashback …_

_Ten years ago_

_Deep within the forests of the Kyoto prefecture _

_ "… umm, Aoshi-sama?"_

_The young man's eyes blinked open slowly. After a moment the fog surrounding his mind began to clear and he frowned at the sight of the sunlit forest surrounding him. So lost had he been within the depths of his meditations that reemerging was like waking from a profound dream. At first, he nearly forgot where he was. Then he remembered he had quietly drawn away from his comrades to seek some sorely needed solitude just an hour before. _

_But now … _

_The young man shifted his gaze and his eyes narrowed upon the source of his disruption – a tiny figure with aquamarine eyes far too large for her face standing just afar off among the trees._

"_Misao."_

_The child blushed as if embarrassed at being caught, despite the fact that it was she who called out to him. "Aoshi-sama, can I … can I come over?"_

_The young man grimaced. "Misao, why are you not at the camp? Han'nya may have some tasks for you to do."_

"_Nuh-uhhhh," the child replied, sticking her chin up. "I finished all my chores already. I wanna be with YOU now, Aoshi-sama!"_

"_Misao … I am meditating."_

"_Oh." The child blinked. "Then … I wanna meditate WITH you!"_

_The young man's eyes pinched shut, his voice tight. "Misao …"_

"_Oh pleeeeeeeeease, Aoshi-sama? I promise I'll be good. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" _

_The young man's eyes opened just a crack, revealing the child's pleading face. Her eyes somehow had grown ten times larger, and her bottom lip was stuck out as far as it could go. He glared at her for the longest time, watching as her pupils grew wider, shining with tears …_

_With an exasperated sigh, the young man bowed his head and gave his grudging response. _

"… _Ah."_

_A delighted squeal immediately erupted in the distance, followed by the scampering of tiny feet across earth and underbrush. The young man raised his head barely an inch, watching as she approached. From afar, she appeared like a tiny fairy dancing across the forest floor. Her bright indigo braid bounced about her face and her eyes sparkled like aquamarine jewels, seeming to capture every glimmer of sunlight that filtered in through the trees above. _

_With a giggle the child came to a stop upon the patch of earth where the young man was seated and plopped herself down right beside him. She beamed up at him and exclaimed, "Arigato, Aoshi-sama!"_

_The young man bit his lip in aggravation, mentally searching for some excuse to make this child return to camp. _"_Misao …" he said with strained patience. "Why are you here? Wouldn't you rather play with Han'nya or Hyottoko?"_

_The child shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I played with them already. I wanna hang out with YOU now!"_

"… _why?"_

_The girl's eyes grew wide, as if she was astounded by the question, and then she smiled and exclaimed, "Because I LOVE you, Aoshi-sama!"_

_The young man shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as her giggles echoed through his ears. __Why … why out of all his comrades did he have to be singled out as Misao's favorite? It was certainly not out of any effort on his part. Compared to Han'nya, he virtually ignored her._

_And yet …_

_He glanced back over at the child, who was still grinning up at him._

_And yet for some inexplicable reason, this girl clings to _him_ more than anyone else._

"_Misao … you may stay so long as you remain quiet, alright?" he said at last._

_The child's hand flew up to her forehead in a silly salute. "Hai, Aoshi-sama!" And with that she crossed her legs and closed her eyes, mimicking her guardian's pensive pose._

_The young man let out a long breath. _This girl … _He bowed his head and fought to find a tranquil inward place. He allowed his senses to drink in the stillness of the forest, the coolness of the air … and to ignore the presence of that impish little being who was seated right beside him._

_Minutes passed. The silence continued. And then the young man's eyes reopened, burning with muted frustrated. Try as he might, his shattered repose simply could not be salvaged. He glanced over at the child, unsurprised to see her open aquamarine eyes were glued to his face. _

_The young man bit back the urge to berate the girl for her impudence. This was not the first time she had so brazenly interrupted his meditations. His comrades, at least, understood the sanctity of his privacy, and he knew they had explained this to her countless times. And he detested interruptions that came in any form. His patience with her was rapidly wearing thin._

_Still … _

_At the end of the day, no matter what, the young man chose to abide this girl's constant need for attention. He understood that Misao was a lonely child. The Oniwabanshū was the only family she had ever known, and she had no friends or playmates of her own age. __Moreover, she was not so great a burden to him as some outside observers may believe. He genuinely cared for her. She was sweet and precocious and admittedly quite charming, so long as she behaved herself._

"_Aoshi-sama?"_

_The young man let his eyes fall closed. "Ah."_

"_Umm … can I ask you a question?"_

"… _Ah."_

"_Um …" The child said, fiddling with her braid thoughtfully. "How come your face doesn't change?"_

_The young man's eyes shot open. "What?"_

_The child's fingers froze upon the end of her braid, her smile fading slightly as if she realized she'd said something wrong. "Uh ... I was just asking, because … uh …" She glanced up at him. "Aoshi-sama always seems to have the same face."_

_The young man's eyebrows knit together. "I ... do not understand what you are asking, Misao."_

_"Uh ..." The child became more fidgety, picking__ at the grass, nibbling at her lip. _"_Are you ... ever happy, Aoshi-sama?"_

_The young man's eyes grew wider. "What?"_

"_Um …" The child looked up at him, clearly nervous now. "G-gomen. P-p-please don't be mad at me, Aoshi-sama."_

"_Misao …" the young man replied, softly yet sternly. "I am not angry. I simply do not understand why you are asking these things."_

"_It … it's because …" The child's eyes suddenly grew sad. "Because Aoshi-sama never looks happy on his face." __She turned her face away then, and to the young man's astonishment he heard her sniffle. __"I wish Aoshi-sama could look happy … instead of so serious all the time …"_

"_Misao …" the young man breathed out, watching as a tear trickled down the child's little red cheek. _She is _crying? He stared at her in utter bafflement,_ _his mind reeling. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what brought out this reaction from her. His hand hovered hesitantly for a moment before finally placing it upon the child's quivering shoulder. _

"_Misao …" he said gently. "Misao, do not cry."_

"_G-g-gomen …" the child hiccuped, wiping her nose upon her sleeve._

"_Do not apologize, either. There is no reason to be sad …"_

_But his words were cut off when the child suddenly flung her arms around his neck. "Aoshi-sama!" she cried. "Aoshi-sama, don't leave me!"_

"_Misao …" The young man stiffened in shock, feeling her tiny body shaking with sobs and her tears soaking through his tunic. _Don't leave her?_ Slowly, his arms wrapped themselves about the weeping girl and his hands rubbed along her back awkwardly._ _ "Misao … why are you …"_

"_Gomen …" the child whimpered, lifting her head up to meet his gaze as the tears spilled out over her cheeks. "Are you unhappy because of _me_, Aoshi-sama?"_

"_Misao …" The young man shook his head at her. "No. Why would you think you made me unhappy?"_

_At that, the child's mouth turned downwards and she buried her face against his chest. __"Because I had a bad dream …" she choked out, her voice muffled. "I had a really bad dream that Aoshi-sama put me to bed in some strange house. And when I woke up …" Her voice caught. "Aoshi-sama had gone away ... and … and he didn't come back!"_

_Her words hit the young man like a thunderbolt. Cold, sick dread suddenly sank straight down to his stomach, and guilt followed quickly after. His arms tightened around the girl as her words once again dissolved into sobs, quietly cursing the heavens for sending her this veritable premonition._

"_I thought …" the child whined, gripping his tunic in her little fist. "I must have done something bad. That's you left because ... you didn't want me anymore …" She stopped, gasped. "So I tried to run after you. To make it better. To make you want me again. B-b-b-but … I couldn't find you! I couldn't find you anywhere, Aoshi-sama!"_

_The young stared down at the weeping girl helplessly. He was at a complete loss for words. What could he possibly say to her? A lie? The truth …? __Collecting himself, he gently ran a hand through the child's indigo hair. _

_"Misao …" he whispered. "You did not do anything wrong. You …you do not make me unhappy."_

_The child swallowed and raised her glistening eyes to his. _

_"You … you don't hate me … do you, Aoshi-sama?"_

_The young man's eyes widened in surprise at first, and then they went uncharacteristically soft. _

_"No, Misao," he said quietly. "I … I care for you very dearly."_

_The child stared up at him, her face reddened and streaked with tears. Her wide eyes bored into his, searching for any trace of a lie. She looked so serious ... and well beyond her years. It was in moments such as these that the young man realized that she was so much wiser than she appeared._

_And then, at last, relief washed over the child's features and the faintest beginnings of a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. _

_"You ..." she whispered. "You really mean it, Aoshi-sama?"_

_The young man nodded, his expression honest. "Yes … I do."_

_The child giggled then. The sound came out watery and strained, but he could see the light returning to her eyes. With a sniffle, she lifted up a hand and pressed it lovingly to her beloved's face. He flinched at her touch at first but did not attempt to remove her little hand._

_"Good ..." she said, smiling up at him. "I'm glad, Aoshi-sama. I ... I just want to make Aoshi-sama happy." She paused there, her smile widening. __"So that we can be together forever."_

_Her words sent a pang through the young man's chest, but he kept his expression even._

_"Misao ..." he said. "Misao, I ..."_

"Misao!_"_

_A shout in the distance rang out through the forest and the child jumped, gasping as she realized she'd been caught. Her little head spun around to see Han'nya standing afar off with his arms crossed in front of his chest._

"_Misao!" he called again. "I thought I told you not to bother Aoshi. And you still haven't done your kunai practice with me yet, missy."_

"_Eep!" The child's face flushed red. She glanced up at her Aoshi-sama, whose expression had suddenly turned very cross. _

"_Misao ..." he said lowly. "I thought you said you had finished all your chores."_

"_Ummm …" The child's eyes shifted around guiltily. "I did … except … for that one."_

"… _except for that one."_

"… _hai, Aoshi-sama."_

"_Misao …" the young man said, his eyes glinting in warning._

"_Okay, okay!" the child cried, jumping up with her hands lifted in mock surrender. _

_And then … before the young man could react ... she jumped forward, planted a kiss on his cheek and went racing away as fast as her little legs could carry her._

_"Bye, Aoshi-sama! I love you!" she yelled over her shoulder, waving back at him as he stared at her frozen in silent incredulity.__ He watched as she grabbed the stunned Han'nya by the hand and yanked him toward the trees. Her eyes continued to follow her as the forest swallowed them up and her tiny, dancing figure vanished out of sight._

_For several long minutes the man just stared off in the direction where she had gone. And then, with a sigh, he closed his eyes and let the heavy weight of regret sink through his chest. Within three days, that child would no longer be his responsibility. Within three days, she will be gone … _

_And in all likelihood ... he will never see her again._

_Aoshi_

XXXXXXXXX

"… Aoshi-sama?"

With a jolt, my eyes blink open, revealing the four walls of my guest room within the Kamiya household. So lost had I been within my recollections that I had not even registered anyone approaching. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the outline of a familiar, sinewy silhouette …

I turn toward the door to find it half-opened. And a face – _her_ face – fills my vision.

_Misao … _she has worn her hair down again, and the effect is breathtaking in the sunlight. Her hair ripples and glistens like ocean waves, tumbling down past her waist. The irony that _she _should be the one to wake me out of my recollections does not escape me in the least. But it is no small girl that stands before me now.

This Misao … is something else entirely.

Under my heated stare, her eyelids flutter somewhat shyly and her gaze falls to the floor. "I-I just finished packing," she says. "If you're ready, um, we … we really should …"

"… Ah."

To my astonishment, my voice sounds shaky to my ears.

She blinks, lifting her chin to meet my eyes. She murmurs, "Gomenasai," and begins to back out of the room …

"_Wait_."

She freezes instantly, her eyes widening in astonishment, and I immediately regret the sharpness of my tone. I take a breath, steady myself. "One moment, Misao. Please."

Her eyes widen questioningly, but she nods. "H-hai, Aoshi-sama."

I return her nod, hoping my gaze is reassuring. And then I watched, transfixed, as a rosy hue rises in her cheeks. I swallow, fighting to ignore the disquieting sensations that stir in my chest at the sight.

I study her closely and appraisingly, taking in the changes in her since I had left her in Okina's care ten years ago. _That_ Misao was a tiny and elfin creature, prone to mischief and theatrics. A curious little package of boundless energy and an endless wellspring of frustration and amusement.

But _this_ Misao …

This _woman_ …

She is lithe and slender in form. Self-assured in her posture. And yet she has retained all the brightness and innocence of her childhood. The bloodshed and wickedness she had witnessed throughout her life has done nothing to taint her spirit. And still … she has grown up beautifully. I had seen many women most men would regard as "beautiful," but none of them could be likened to her. Misao … she is singular and unique. She is unlike any other …

"Aoshi-sama?"

I blink, startled, as if awoken out of a trance. I suddenly realize that Misao has been staring at me with a bewildered expression, her bright aquamarine eyes searching my face questioningly.

"Um … did you … did you want something?" she asks.

My mouth opens … closes …

No words escape.

"I … no, Misao," I say at last. And then, turning from her, I add, "I will follow after in a moment, once I am finished here."

I hear her stammer, "H-hai." And then, ever so slowly, I hear her feet step out of the room and the door slide closed behind her.

I wait for several, painstaking moments until I am sure she has gone and out of earshot. And then, with a deep groan, I let my head fall forward into my hands.

_What is happening to me?_

_Megumi_

XXXXXXXXX

_Where the heck is Dr. Genzai?_

I pace another lap around the empty reception room, glancing over at the clock for what has to be the twentieth time. _Come on, old man. We don't have time for this. We have to get going, NOW!_

With a groan, I sink back down into my chair and put a hand over my throbbing forehead. Thankfully, we haven't seen any emergency patients come through our doors yet, but there's no way I can leave the clinic unattended.

Sheesh, what's taking him so long? Dr. Genzai assured me he'd be here by nine, and it's already quarter 'til eleven! I watch agitatedly as the minutes continue to tick by … and still no sign of that old doctor.

_Sigh … might as well make myself useful._ Rising to my feet, I pick up the small traveler's kit I'd put together for Misao. I set it on the table and open it up, going through all of the contents one by one and making sure nothing was overlooked. Six vials of medicine for fever, cramping and infection … mu tea to soothe any stomach aches … antibiotics … rubbing alcohol … a sheet of instructions for Misao to make sure everything is administered properly …

And …

My finger strokes the coral-colored hair ribbon I'd rolled up and tucked into the corner of the box. Sanosuke and I had gone out to a local boutique and bought that ribbon for Ami-chan the other day. Just so she can having something nice to remember us by. I swallow back the lump that rises in my throat and wipe at the moisture that's formed at the corners of my eyes. _No tears, Megumi. There's no use in tears. You have to be strong now …_

I snap the kit closed with a click and glance at the clock once again. Grunting in frustration, I spin around to glare at the silent, unmoving door. _Seriously, where _is _he? We have to leave! I've gotta get Sanosuke over to meet them before they … they …_

And then my racing mind comes to a screeching halt.

I realize then I haven't seen that Rooster-head all morning.

My eyes wander over to the closed door of the guest room. There's not a sound … I can't even hear the guy snoring, which is a real shocker. Come to think of it, I didn't even hear him come back last night. I just remember him running out the door declaring he was gonna celebrate his last night in Tokyo with his buddies.

_Oh jeez, please tell me that idiot didn't come back _hammered.

"Hey, Rooster-head!" I yell impatiently. "Time to wake up, idiot. We were supposed to leave an hour ago. Let's go!"

No answer. Not even a peep. _This guy ..._ Setting the kit aside, I march forward to yank the door open.

"I swear, you'd better be decent in here, Rooster-head. Now get out of bed, we've gotta get … get …"

The room is empty.

I stand there and stare at the untouched bed. The white sheets are all neatly folded and pristine. "Sano …?"

Inching forward, I kneel down to peek underneath the bed. Right there in the corner is his traveler's pack ... right where he left it. The realization hits me like a slap across the face.

Sanosuke never came back to the clinic last night.

_Okay ... okay, don't panic.__ He's probably just crashed at a friend's place. And … maybe he's already gone ahead to the dojo …_

I nearly jump out of my skin as a loud, frantic pounding resounds through the clinic. "Dr. Takani! Dr. Takani!"

_No ... _I fly back into the reception room and wrench open the door, and my heart stops as I come face-to-face with a man I recognize as one of Sanosuke's friends.

"Dr. Takani …" he gasps out, his eyes wide and frantic. "Sanosuke-san has … has …"

_Misao_

XXXXXXXXX

"I'll miss you!" I sob as I grip Kaoru tightly. "I'll miss you so much, Kaoru-san!"

I hear the young kendo master sniffle once as she rubs along my back. "I'll miss you too, Misao-chan. Come back and visit soon, okay?"

I nod as I pull away, wiping my eyes. I give her a watery smile before turning to Himura, who steps forward and hands me the red-headed baby in his arms.

"Oh, Kenji-kun!" I exclaim as I grab ahold of the little bundle. "Be good to Mommy and Daddy, okay? And remember your Auntie Misao loves you very, very much!" And then with a loud "Wheeee!" I hoist the wriggling baby up over my head, prompting a gurgle of delight. "And I'll come back soon so we can play together, okay? And then I'll teach you how to throw kunai and do Monster Bird kicks and …"

"M-M-Misao-dono!" And before I can react Himura's grabbed Kenji out of my hands and clutched him to his chest. "D-d-don't lift Kenji up so high! You might drop him, that you might!"

_Sheesh, I thought Himura was overprotective of Kaoru-san? This guy's like an overanxious mother hen when it comes to his little red-headed nugget! _Kaoru clearly thinks so too as she rolls her eyes at her husband and reaches over to take the fussy baby from his grasp.

With Kenji safely transferred, I immediately jump up and tackle the ex-rurouni so hard he nearly crumples to the ground with a squeaked out "Oro!"

"Himura!" I squeal. "Oh, Himura, arigato! Arigato! For everything!"

"Ahaha..." Himura chuckles quietly, tightening his grip around my shoulders. "No, Misao-dono. It is this one who must thank _you_. For being there for Kaoru and comforting her when I could not. I … I cannot thank you enough for that. So … arigato gozaimasu."

I smile warmly at the ex-rurouni as we break apart, my ears perking suddenly when I hear a sniffle to my right. I turn to see that Kaoru has wrapped Ami up tight in a one-armed embrace with Kenji nestled between them. My heart throbs painfully as I watch the two women cling to one another with tears dripping down their faces. Their expressions are those of two people who know that this is the last goodbye they'll ever have.

"Sayonara, Ami-chan," Kaoru says in a choked voice. "It was wonderful having you here. We'll never forget you."

"A-a-arigato, Kaoru-san," Ami gasps, her entire body quivering. "Y-you've been so kind to me … I- I've been so happy here … a-arigato …"

I choke back tears of my own, turning my face away respectfully. This is _their_ moment ... I will allow them to have it for as long as they need.

"Hey, Weasel …" I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Yahiko standing next to me, his expression somber for a change. "You come back soon, okay? It gets kinda boring around here without ya."

I smirk at him and tackle him in a bear hug. "Sure thing, Yahiko-kun."

"And …" he hisses into my ear. "You'd better invite me to the wedding."

Heat explodes from my neck all the way up my face. "What the heck are you talking about, brat?"

"Sheesh, Weasel. I ain't _blind_. Just make sure ya wait 'til after you're already hitched before he knocks you up …"

_SMACK!_

"Oro!" Himura exclaims as I send that filthy-minded brat goes flying across the courtyard. He smashes into a tree, sliding down to the ground in a shower of sakura petals.

_"Owwwww ..."_

"Pfft!" Kaoru mutters, shaking her head at the scene. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he deserved it."

"Orororororo …"

"Misao," I hear Aoshi say as he suddenly steps into the empty space beside me. "It is nearly noon. We should leave now if we are going to make it to Hachioji before nightfall."

_Noon?_ "Oh, um …" I glance around. "B-b-but we can't leave yet, Aoshi-sama. Sanosuke's not here."

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaims. "That's right! Where the heck are Sano and Megumi?"

"Errrrrrgh …" Yahiko groans, picking himself up off of the ground. "Betcha those idiots are still in bed doing the …"

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

Okay, that time it wasn't _me_ who smacked down on Yahiko. That was totally Kaoru. With Kenji still cradled in her left arm, I might add.

"You little pervert!" she shrieks over the boy, her fist still raised in the air. "Seriously! How did your mind get stuck so deep in the gutter?!"

"_What?"_ Yahiko snaps. "Those two have been _living together_, for crying out loud! Any idiot can see they've got the hots for each other, so what do you think they've been doing … OW!"

"You don't know anything, _brat!_" Kaoru snarls, whacking him over the head once more. "Megumi's a respectable woman and Sanosuke's not the type to just go and soil her virtue. So don't go around spreading stupid rumors like that, _got it?_"

"Uggggghhhh …"

"Oro!" Himura chortles, trying to lighten the mood. "Calm down, Kaoru-koishii. I think Yahiko's gotten the point, that he has."

Kaoru just scoffs and stalks away from her vanquished kendo student, patting baby Kenji on the back as he begins to whine. "Seriously though, where are those two? They can't leave without Sano."

"Ah, this one does not believe we should be worried, Kaoru-koishii. Sanosuke should be here any …"

"No, Ken-san. He's not coming."

Megumi-san's hollow voice cuts Himura off in mid-sentence. Startled, we all turn toward the entranceway to find the lady doctor standing there. Alone.

"Megumi …?" My eyes widen as I take in the lady doctor's expression as she slowly, _stiffly_, begins to walk toward us. And I can tell right away by the look on her face that something is terribly, terribly wrong.

The only word I can think of to describe her expression is … _tight._ Tight eyes … tight shoulders … tight mouth. It's as if every muscle in her face has been pulled taut, as if holding back something painful.

"Megumi-dono …" I can hear the concern in Himura's voice as he takes a step forward. "Is … is Sanosuke not with you?"

Megumi's eyes fall closed. Reopen. "No, Ken-san. He … got spotted by the police last night and had to flee the city."

Loud gasps resound from everyone. "What!" Kaoru cries, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Is he okay?"

Megumi takes in a breath, her eyes shifting to me. "He's fine. One of his friends came to the clinic to tell me he's gone into hiding. He said he's going to try to meet you both at the Fujimori Inn by tomorrow at dawn. But … he said if you don't see him by then … you should go on to Amakusa without him."

Pain. Just the tiniest ripple of pain behind the surface of her eyes. And then it is gone so quickly I nearly missed it. But it is enough. Enough to tell me what Megumi has not said. That Sanosuke never came back to see her before he left.

That they never got to say goodbye.

"Megumi-san …"

Shaking her head, Megumi steps toward me and mechanically hands over Sanosuke's traveler's pack. "Here. That idiot left this under his bed. Be sure to give it back to him once you see him."

"Megumi-san …"

"And here," she continues, handing me a small medicine kit. "This has everything you need for Ami-chan. I included some instructions for everything, and Sanosuke … also knows what to do with them."

"Megumi-san …!"

I reach over to touch her cheek, to comfort her. But she flinches, swatting my hand away before pulling me into her arms. "Take care, Misao-chan," she says quietly. "I will pray for your safe journey."

"I …" The words halt at the edge of my tongue. And then with a sigh, I reach around and return her embrace. "Hai, Megumi-san. Arigato."

She nods against my shoulder and slowly pulls away. Then, with a rueful smile, she turns to Ami-chan and presses a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Goodbye, Ami. It was … an _honor_ to be your doctor for these past few weeks. Now go on home and be with your family."

Tears slip from Ami-chan's eyes. "Arigato, Megumi-sensei. For everything. Arigato gozaimasu."

The lady doctor nods, and then she turns to face Aoshi last.

"And you …" she says coolly. "Had better take good care of these young ladies right here. Got it?"

Aoshi nods. "Ah."

A smile twitches at the corners of Megumi's mouth, but it does nothing to diminish the gloom still evident on her face. "Well," she sighs, turning back toward the entranceway. "I'd better head back to the clinic now. Dr. Genzai's going to have his hands full this afternoon."

"Wait, Megumi," Kaoru interjects, stepping forward, her expression worried. "A-are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch first, or …"

"No." Megumi raises her hand, her expression stony. "That's very kind of you, but … I have to get back." She backs away, nodding at Ami, Aoshi and I once more. "Be safe out there. All of you."

"Ah, Megumi …" I open my mouth to say something more, but all to quickly the lady doctor has gone.

_Megumi_

XXXXXXXXX

_Later that evening …_

"Whoo!" Dr. Genzai exclaims once he's ushered our last patient out the door. Chortling, the old doctor grabs a towel and wipes off his sweaty face. "I'm getting too old for this. Thank Kami you came back when you did, Megumi."

I exhale tiredly and walk over the basin to rinse my hands. "I keep telling you to think about hiring a permanent assistant, Dr. Genzai. With how busy it gets around here, you're going to need some extra hands."

"Aha, but you see, Megumi-kun," he says with a grin. "The problem is, I have yet to find another physician even half as competent as you."

I force a half-smile at the old doctor's compliment, but when my eyes meet his, the smile fades from his wizened face. "Megumi-kun?" he says worriedly. "Are … are you alright?"

"Oh, uh …" I duck my head, trying not to imagine what my expression must look like. "Gomen. I guess I'm just tired, Dr. Genzai."

His eyes narrow, unconvinced. But he nods. "Alright. Well, it's been a long day for you, hasn't it?"

I nod, quickly wiping my hands off on a towel and moving to take a seat. I can feel Dr. Genzai's eyes still on me as I sink tiredly onto the stool, but I refuse to meet his gaze. Out the corner of my eye, I finally see him turn away and here the swish of the water as he begins to clean himself up.

Hmm … might as well tell him now.

"I bought my train ticket earlier today."

There's a sudden _splash_ from the basin. "Your _ticket?_"

"Yes. For my train ride back to Aizu."

"Oh … ah …" Dr. Genzai splutters. "So _soon?_"

I let out a short laugh. "Dr. Genzai, I already stayed longer than I intended to. I have my own practice I need to get back to now."

The old doctor's eyes soften at my words. "Ah … yes, indeed you do. And a very successful practice, from what I understand."

I smile at that, pride swelling in my chest as I think of my clinic back in Aizu. After wiping off his hands, Dr. Genzai walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"And I am proud of you, Megumi," he says. "To have your own practice at your age. And as a woman, no less. That is a tremendous accomplishment. Not that it surprises me in the very least."

I nod at him. Yes … yes, it is quite an accomplishment. And it was certainly slow going at first. I started out working under a far more established, respected physician who knew my family well. And while the people were in desperate need of physicians, the community of Aizu, initially, was incredulous about accepting a woman doctor, even one born of the Takani line. But as I continued to work and my renown grew … I almost couldn't keep up with the line that went out my doors.

And it was truly fulfilling work, being able to service a community in such desperate need of help. The suffering there is widespread, but so is the sentiment of hope and optimism. And I have grown so close to the people there. It was _they_ who urged me to I open a clinic of my own, who validated me. For that, I am forever indebted to them.

But what's more … I was able to track down some distant cousins of mine who had been displaced after the Boshin War. Together, we have been working to find the rest of our family and it is they who have been overlooking the clinic in my absence.

The sound of Dr. Genzai's heavy sigh breaks me out of my musings. "Well," he says, clapping me on the shoulder. "I had better be heading home now. I promised the girls I would help them with their schoolwork tonight."

I smile at him. "Yes … you do that. I can take care of the cleanup."

He nods. "Good night, Megumi-kun."

I watch quietly as the door slides closed behind him. And then, left alone, I let my body sag forward and bury my face in my hands. The weight of despair that had been pressing down on me all day long now feels like a ton of bricks crushing me slowly, agonizingly …

_No tears … no tears, Megumi … there's no use in tears …_

Sniffling, I straighten up and step off the stool, moving mechanically as I begin to clear off the mess Dr. Genzai had left on the work table. I force my mind to think on other things as I rearrange the strewn out instruments back into the kit. Today's cases … tomorrow's itinerary … the list of things I need to pack …

"Fox."

The instruments go flying out of my hands.

"Wha – !" I spin around wildly. "_Rooster-head?!"_

A sheepish-looking Sanosuke chuckles back at me, rubbing the back of his neck. "Keep it down, Fox," he hisses. "The police are still out there looking for me, remember?"

I stand there frozen, unable to move, unable to do anything but choke out incoherent sounds. I want to scream, to weep, to throw my arms around him and hold him tight …

My arm swings up and I slap him hard across the face.

"_Baka!_" I hiss, leaping on him and pounding my fists against his chest. "What are you _thinking_ coming back here? Do you want to get _caught? _The city's _swarming_ with police all looking for _you_, you _baka!_"

And then a hand comes up and grabs ahold of my wrist, yanking me forward. "I don't care," he says gruffly, his eyes burning into mine. "I had to see you."

"I … I …"

My body goes slack in his grip. He catches me quickly, pulling me into his chest and wrapping both arms tightly around me. I gasp in a shaky breath, bringing both arms around his neck, basking in his warmth and breathing in his musky scent.

"You came back," I whisper breathlessly.

I feel him run his hand through my hair. "I had to. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, you silly Fox."

_No tears … no tears …_

I bury my face against his shoulder and cling to him for as long as I can.

An eternity feels like a mere breath of a second in his arms. All too soon, I feel him pull away. His hands remain on my shoulders, holding me securely as if he thinks – he _knows_ – that I'd crumble otherwise.

"You …" Swallowing, I raise my eyes to his. "You're not coming back … are you."

I see his Adam's apple bob up and down, unbearable sadness filling his eyes. He shakes his head. "I'm already taking too much of a risk going to Amakusa. I promised Ami I'd stay with her until the end, but … I can't stay any longer than that."

"You …" I suck in a breath. "You're not going to ask me to go with you?"

Something flashes in his eyes and he looks away from me, staring down at the floor.

"No," he says after a long pause, releasing my shoulders and stepping away from me. "No, Fox, I'm not going to do that."

"W-why not?"

He shakes his head and raises his gaze to mine. "Because you wouldn't go."

His words hit me like a shot through the heart. Yes … yes, he's right. I couldn't leave my practice in Aizu. It is my whole life. My calling. It is everything I've ever worked toward, everything I've ever dreamed of. The people there … they need me too much. There is so much work to be done, so many more lives to save ...

How could I ever forgive myself if I walked away from them?

If Sanosuke had answered differently, if he had asked me to go … I know in my heart that I would have obeyed him. But just by looking in his eyes, I know that he could never ask that of me. And even if he did … I know in the end I would always resent him for it.

All the breath leaves my body in a shuddering exhale as Sanosuke steps forward and gently takes my hand in his. "On the bright side …" he says. "Word on the street is that Captain Uramura is trying to spread a good word around for me. With any luck, he's hoping to challenge those stupid charges against me and I'll be allowed to come back a free man." His gives me a cheeky grin. "And then I'll be able to court you properly."

I swallow back my tears and give him the bravest smile I can muster. "Yes, I … I'd like that."

His grin widens, his boyish mischief sparkling in his eyes again. And then … his gaze traces down along my face before finally resting upon my lips.

I can feel the warmth of his breath flooding my senses as he slowly, _cautiously_, leans forward. Our eyes meet momentarily and I can see the questioning there, the uncertainty. I realize he will not move any further without my permission.

My eyes flutter closed.

And then my heart stops in my chest as his lips press themselves against mine.

The kiss is not what I expected. I expected him to kiss me fiercely. Roughly. Hungrily. But to my astonishment, the caresses of his mouth are tender and slow. I can even taste a sense of nervousness there. A hint of insecurity ... inexperience ...

With a jolt, I realize he's never kissed a woman before now.

_Oh Kami ..._I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, drinking him in. Immediately, I feel Sanosuke's confidence increase as his kisses become more and more fervent. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in closer, and yet he stays ever so incredibly gentle as the passion between us surges ...

And then all at once he wrenches himself away and I am left gasping, collapsing against the table and grasping the edge to hold myself upright.

I barely catch the stricken look on Sanosuke's face before he whirls around and marches straight toward the door. I watch helplessly as he yanks open the door, holding the frame in a death grip. And then he freezes there … his back to me. The entire world seems to hold its breath, suspended upon this single moment. Neither of us move. Neither of us can. In my mind, I silently beg for Sanosuke to turn around, to look at me just one last time.

But I can tell by the way his shoulders have stiffened and the ragged sound of his breath ... that if he were to turn and face me now … he would never leave.

And I would never let him.

Ever so slowly, ever so slightly, he turns his face just halfway toward me. I can't see his eyes … I barely catch the movement of his mouth …

"Goodbye, Fox."

He slams the door shut behind him.

And just like that ... he's gone.

Heaven knows how long I stood there, just staring at the door. In the span of those minutes, that door became my whole existence. Every fiber within me screamed at me to run after to him, to yell his name, to beg him not to go.

I do not move. I do not make a sound.

I couldn't bear to.

_No tears … no tears …_

_No … tears …_

I've always prided myself on being a pragmatic woman. On letting my head rule over my emotions in all things. But right now … here in this moment … my heart is screaming louder than any voice in my mind ever did.

In my heart, I know that there's no use in _tears_. In my heart, I know that this will not be forever. In my heart, I know that I will see him again … soon … someday …

With a sob, I collapse to my knees and the tears finally break free.

_Misao_

XXXXXXXXX

_ The next morning …_

"Misao … it is already past dawn."

"I know, Aoshi-sama. Let's give him just five more minutes."

"Misao … he said if we do not see him, that we should go on without him."

"I know, Aoshi-sama, but we can't just … _oh!_ Look! There he is!"

My eyes light up and I wave my arm in the air as the unmistakable shape of the Rooster-Head comes into view. As he draws closer, I can see his hair is a wild mess, his face and body covered in dirt …

And his expression as grim as I'd ever seen from him.

My arm falls to my side. "S-Sanosuke?"

"Hey," he says gruffly. "Sorry it took me so long."

Beside me, Ami lets out a sigh of relief and rushes forward to throw her arms around the Rooster-Head. He returns her hug … but his expression remains severe and unsmiling. After a moment, he scoops Ami up and hoists her bridal-style into his arms.

"Come on," he says, turning back toward the road and walking. "We'd better get going. We've wasted enough time."

Aoshi's eyebrows rise slightly. "Sagara, you've clearly traveled all night. You do not wish to rest a moment first before we continue?"

"No," Sanosuke says brusquely. "We've still got a long way to Amakusa. Let's go."

I glance over at Aoshi-sama, who returns my look evenly. Then, with a shared nod, we follow after Sanosuke toward the rising sun.

XXXXXXXXX

"That hair ribbon looks so pretty on you, Ami-chan."

With a grateful grin, Ami twirls the silken bow with her finger. "Hai. Arigato, Onee-san. I think it's the prettiest thing I've ever owned."

A smile touches Sanosuke's lips for the first time all day. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I love it!" Ami declares. "I'm so grateful to you and Megumi-san for buying it for me."

Sanosuke's face twitches slightly at the sound of Megumi's name, but he quickly masks it with a thin smile.

I reach out to ruffle Ami-chan's hair. "I think orange is a good color for you, Ami-chan."

"Arigato, Onee-san. It's my favorite color."

"Oh, really? How come?"

"Oh …" Ami looks up thoughtfully. "This might sound silly, but … I guess it's because orange is the color of sweet potato. So when I think of orange, I think of food." She smiles. "It also makes me think of a nice, warm fire on a cold night. I don't know if that makes sense."

"Oh no, that makes perfect sense, Ami-chan. I never thought of it that way."

"Hai … do you have a favorite color, Onee-san?"

"Oh, uh …" I glance toward Sanosuke and look away. "Yeah, sort of."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Um … well ..."

_Oh jeez, Sano's TOTALLY gonna judge me for this one. _

Rather than answer outright, I just stare at my feet and tug at the enormous ribbon wrapped around my waist.

Ami stares. Blinks. "Oh … pink?"

_Sigh._

"Yes …" I mutter in a low voice. "Yes, it's _pink."_

"BWAH!"

Much to my chagrin, Sano reacts exactly as I expected he would.

"PINK?" he howls, his face turning red with mirth. "Our tough little ninja girl loves PINK? Holy Buddha, that's RICH! We've got little miss prissy over here. Hahahahaha!"

"Hey!" I snap, elbowing him in the side as hard as I can without hurting Ami-chan. "Nobody asked you, Rooster-head, so shut the heck up!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, _princess_. Heheheheheh … OW!"

"Hmph!" After stomping down on Sanosuke's foot, I cross my arms in front of my chest and scooch as far from him as possible.

_Sheesh, just because I like pink doesn't make me some prissy little princess …_

"Why?"

My head shoots up at the sound of Aoshi's voice. "Huh? ... Uh, I mean ... why _what_, Aoshi-sama?"

"I'm curious," he says, staring straight at me. "As to why you would choose pink as your favorite color."

I just gape at him in shock. _W-w-w-what the …! _

Aoshi-sama almost never tries to make conversation! Especially on a silly subject like people's favorite colors! And … and why does he ask? Is he judging me for it, too? Does he think I'm stupid for liking pink? Oh crap, why did I have to …

"Misao."

"Oh, uh!" I splutter. _Baka._ "Sorry, I, uh, I guess I never thought about it much, uh ..." I pause, thinking. "I guess it's because pink is the color of sakura trees, and … I always loved that time of year when the sakura are in bloom. Because it means springtime has come again and the days are growing longer and brighter and warmer."

I look down and finger the bow about my waist, smiling as the color floods my mind with dear memories.

"I remember one time when I was little, we were travelling and we ended up walking through a forest full of sakura trees. You … you let me ride up on your shoulders so I could touch the branches and grab some of the blossoms and take them with me." My cheeks grow warm. "It ... is one of my favorite memories. I … I don't know if you remember, Aoshi-sama …"

"Ah …" I look up and Aoshi nods at me. "Yes, Misao. I remember."

My eyes widen in shock. _You do? _"Oh, uh, well … what about you, Aoshi-sama? Do you have a favorite color?"

Silence. His eyes narrow. His mouth stretches into a thin line.

Holy crap, I want to kick myself.

_BAKA! Did you seriously just ask ice-cube Shinomori Aoshi about his FAVORITE COLOR? What's the matter with you! How could you be so stupid! Do you really think he'd answer something stupid like that? Doesn't he already think you're childish enough!_

"Indigo."

I stop, nearly tripping over my own feet. "Huh?"

Aoshi remains silent for a moment, and then he repeats slowly, "Indigo ... is a color that I prefer."

My mouth falls open stupidly. "Oh. Uh … _why?_"

Aoshi takes in a breath, raising his gaze contemplatively toward the sky. "It is … the color of dusk and the color of the heavens before the dawn. Those are the times of day when the world is most at peace. Those are also the times when I most prefer to meditate, and thus the color is very soothing to me. It is also the color of …"

He glances once at me and then just as quickly looks away.

I'm pinching myself at this point. Seriously. I mean, Aoshi has never, and I mean _never, _spoken so much about himself before. And now I want to know more. I want to know everything about him ...

"Continue talking, Misao."

Blink. Blink. "Wh-what?"

"We have a long way to Amakusa. It would be a shame to spend it all in silence."

Okay. Now I _know_ this has to be a dream. "You … you want me to keep talking?"

"… Ah."

"Um … okay." I bow my head as blood rushes to my cheeks. "About what?"

He pauses, thinking. "Anything you would like."

I can't do anything but stare at him dumbly at first. _Talk about ... anything ..._

"H-hai ... Aoshi-sama ..."

And so I do ...

_Sanosuke_

XXXXXXXXX

Hmph.

I guess no one cares about _my_ favorite color …


End file.
